Las Desapariciones
by Trenzas
Summary: ¿Qué le sucede a una mujer cuando se comporta mal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la RoV me pertenece.

Nota para los lectores: ¡Bienvenidos a quienes pasen! Soy Trenzas y quisiera darles una breve guía (podría decirse) de lo que van a empezar a leer sólo para evitar que se sientan algo confundidas (os) al pasar de párrafo en párrafo. Bien, la siguiente historia es un What if un tipo de subgénero de los fics clasificados como Alternate Universe o Universo Alterno, y lo escribí basándome en la RoV (anime y manga) y el contexto histórico en que ellos se desarrollaron. Les pido disculpas por alguna inexactitud con el contexto histórico mismo o con algún detalle que haya olvidado de nuestros querídisimos personajes. La verdad es que que he tratado por años de resolver aquí en fanfiction esta historia que subía bajo distintos títulos pero cuya trama nunca pude resolver, porque había algo que no me agradaba, a los personajes les faltaba motivos para seguir adelante e impulsar la narración. Así que esta vez, dejé fluir mi imaginación de la forma más natural que pude para esta vez poder terminar.

La trama: Es sobre la relación madre-hija, sobre cómo la desaparición de un conocido en común les afecta en su relación que no es muy positiva. La historia es sobre como este evento aunque algo aislado a su núcleo de amigos íntimos, llega a re-difinir el modo en que se ven a sí mismas y a su propia relación.

* * *

 **LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **I**

 **ISABELLE**

 **15 de Octubre, año 1807**

ME PREGUNTO ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A UNA MUJER CUANDO SE COMPORTA MAL?

Mademoiselle Ana Bouscat era la más joven de las parteras y profesoras de La Maternité, nuestra escuela y hospital de Partería.

Era una mujer de veintitantos, alta, de cabellos y ojos castaños. No ha estado aquí cumpliendo su rol desde el día 15 de Septiembre, el día en que nuestra institución informó que habría un ligero cambio en el personal docente. Un profesor dando el paso para reemplazarla, fue el cambio que visualizamos.

No lo lamenté tan profundamente como mis compañeras. Yo me encontraba … algo revuelta.

Aquel día, había redactado y enviado una carta al señor Francois Chatelet, rompiendo el compromiso de matrimonio que me ligaba a él.

Que fuera hijo de Bernard y Rosalie Chatelet, hacía todo peor. Ambos, son quizás los únicos y más viejos amigos que mis padres jamás han tenido.

Martilló mi mente el hecho de que podría estar poniendo en riesgo esta relación. Pero, había estado arrastrando podrida información. Había logrado mantenerme callada por un tiempo y ya no podía más.

Francois había estado compartiendo cama. No conmigo.

A la gente le gusta hablar, a la cara te arrojan las indecentes pistas. No me fue difícil ensamblarlas, no fue complicado darme cuenta que mi prometido realizaba frecuentes visitas a una Maison de Tolerance (casa de putas)

Mi nombre es Isabelle Maia Grandier, soy estudiante de Segundo año en la escuela y hospital de La Maternité en Port Royal de Paris. Tengo solo diesisiete años, pero ante los ojos de la sociedad, mis cortos años no me salvan de mi desgracia, de hecho, que yo sea una estudiante sólo hace de mi condición - doncella en desgracia, solterona, bruja desgraciada - algo más grave.

De acuerdo a lo anterior, no hay demasiado argumento para quejarme por haber sido traicionada. De acuerdo a lo anterior, me lo buscado. Es que he hecho de mí misma un terrible prospecto para el matrimonio, ya que el modelo perfecto es un sonriente ángel alado descendiendo raudamente con plumero y escoba a la cocina para tener la cena a tiempo.

No alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo, y cuando lo lograba me encontraba tan exhausta que las sonrisas no me alcanzaban. Así que, es cierto, no me he comportado muy bien.

Recuerdo que dos años atrás cuando fui aceptada en La Maternité, tuve una pesadilla. Me encontraba en mi habitación, en la casa de mis padres. Era de noche y dormía, hasta que un soplo sobre mi rostro logró despertarme. Al sentarme sobre mi cama, poco a poco logré ver las inmediaciones de mi habitación, las tenues luces de la calle la iluminaban, esa fría lucecilla de las lámparas de gas.

A los pies de mi cama, casi en la esquina, una figura se hallaba sentada, era oscura cual sombra, no lograba ver su rostro o algún atisbo de rasgos, aún así sentía cómo me observaba. Comenzó a crecer o a fundirse con otros oscuros rincones de mí habitación. Lo invadió todo. No podía moverme o respirar. Estaba aterrada, pero la facultad de gritar me la había robado. Antes de despertar, como en un breve estado de conciencia me daba cuenta; estaba quebrada y machacada, ahogándome con mis propios fluidos bajo su peso.

La pesadilla volvió a repetirse cuando terminé mi compromiso con Francois.

EL DIA DESPUÉS DE MI ROMPIMIENTO, ESCUCHÉ QUE EN REALIDAD ANA HABÍA DESAPARECIDO. Lo escuchamos de Irene Pontier, una aterradora enfermera que generalmente está a cargo de la limpieza de los pacientes del Hospital.

Siempre nos habla en modo de queja y las palabras sangre, traseros y fecas reinan en su vocabulario para describir las más dantescas escenas que haya vivido en todos los centros hospitalarios que llegó a limpiar durante sus años de oficio.

Hoy por la mañana, viniendo o yendo a sus labores de limpieza le vimos con la escoba en mano. No debí mirarla, pero su aspecto de hechicera medieval siempre logró hipnotizarme. Así que, habiendo atrapado su mirada, una vez más se acercó a mí y mis dos amigas y compañeras, Aurore Pelletier y Gertrude Colin. Con desagrado nos miramos al unísono, pensábamos que la vieja bruja se acercaba otra vez a la hora del desayuno a atentar contra nuestro apetito. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Tratábamos de deshacernos de la modorra causada por los trabajos de parto que debimos asistir durante la madrugada. Yo había sido la última en salir con mi supervisora, ya que la mujer bajo nuestro cuidado había soportado doce horas tratando de dar a luz.

Gracias a esa chica de quince años, vi el amanecer y dormí una hora antes de comenzar una nueva jornada.

Cuando Irene aterrizó las palmas de sus huesudas manos sobre nuestra mesa no esperábamos que dijera "La policía me ha sometido a un interrogatorio"

Gertrude se atoró con un trozo de pan y Aurore se quemó la lengua con su té. Yo sentí como si me hubiesen cegado con la luz de una linterna. Pero ni siquiera eso me hizo ver hacia qué lío estaba siendo arrastrada la vieja enfermera.

"Fui llamada por el director" continuó Irene "Un commissionare y un inspector de la policía esperaban por mí en su oficina"

"¿Y qué querrían contigo?" Aurore preguntó.

"Pues preguntar sobre Bouscat" Irene replicó

"¿Pero por qué tú?" Gertrude continuó, ofendiendo profundamente a Irene; es que había mirado su corta altura y su huesuda fisonomía, como si fuera lo más insignificante de este planeta.

A esto Irene se le vino encima, manos sobre la cintura y brazos en jarra "¡Pues quizás una mocosa imprudente como tú habrá dicho que yo fui la última en verla!"

"¡Esa fuiste tú!" encogida en su silla Gertrude contestó "Lo comentaste a la profesora Hucherard el lunes pasado, antes de nuestra clase de anatomía"

"¿No eres un sospechoso para ellos verdad Irene?" Aurore preguntó un poco preocupada.

Irene le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos de búho y rostro enjuto. Luego los cerró y frunció el ceño. La vieja estaba preocupada "Bouscat fue demasiado lejos"

"¿Demasiado lejos?" Aurore preguntó.

Apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, Irene acercó su rostro y nosotras a ella "Se involucró demasiado en la vida de esas chicas" susurró.

"¿Qué chicas?" Aurore insistió

"Pacientes del hospital"

Nunca conocí a Ana Bouscat. No de verdad. Era mi profesora y a la distancia podíamos reconocernos, pero eso era todo.

Las relaciones entre pacientes y parteras de La Maternité se limitan sólo a atención y cuidado dentro del establecimiento. Comprometerse con sus vidas privadas es complejo y está prohibido.

Ana desobedeció.

YA SON MÁS DE LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE. ME ENCUENTRO EN EL JARDÍN DE LA ESCUELA, CERCA DEL REFECTORIO. Falta una hora para nuestra siguiente clase. Todas mis compañeras se han ido a descansar, pero últimamente yo solo encuentro descanso a mi mente si muevo mis manos.

Corren gotas de sudor por mis sienes y cuello. Recuerdo que Francois solía verme y decir que parecía una Hermosa ninfa al colectar flores y hierbas. Era un lindo halago, porque dejaba de sentirme como un trapo inmundo, pero también recuerdo que nunca me preguntó por qué colectaba tanto pasto, pero no creo que fuese de su interés averiguarlo, porque luego comenzaba a hablar de sus estudios universitarios y sobre cuán angustiado se hallaba porque su padre no aprobaba mucho las direcciones que tomaba… Su letanía duraría mucho tiempo, así que, yo seguía colectando y atando hierbas, más tarde las colgaría y dejaría secar. Posteriormente, las almacenaría y conservaría en diversos paquetes de papel y cartón para darles diversos usos. La especie que recojo ahora, tiene muchas propiedades. La mentha piperita calma cólicos estomacales y la halitosis, pero puede ayudar con los síntomas de algunas enfermedades respiratorias, como la picazón que provoca la tos en la forma de un jarabe, y en la forma de un ungüento aplicado sobre el pecho despeja las vías respiratorias.

Solo existe un curso sobre hierbas medicinales en la escuela y está enfocado nada más al tratamiento de mujeres encintas. Por mi cuenta es que realizo averiguaciones más extensas. Textos y tratados sobre su composición química existen y son suficientes para profundizar futuras investigaciones. Por ejemplo, hace un tiempo había leído un texto de un médico alemán, sobre el menthol y su origen de extracción. Su nombre era Gaubius y había aislado el compuesto de la planta hacia como medio siglo.

Tengo la intención de practicar y explorar el método con que lo hizo y me encuentro muy concentrada en ello, hasta que noto a una presencia. Una mujer va caminando junto a dos hombres por un corredor, rodeando el jardín en que estoy, uno es el director Landru y el otro jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

La mujer se parece mucho a Ana.

Recuerdo que Ana solía pasear por los corredores a esta hora, la primera vez que me vio armando mis extraños paquetes de hierbas me advirtió "No entre a las salas de parto hasta haberse labado bien las manos, señorita Grandier". Con el pasar de los meses se habituó a verme en el jardín y yo me acostumbré a oir de ella "¡Las manos, las manos, Grandier!"

Me agradaba. Era más receptiva a lo que cualquiera de sus alumnas tenía que decir.

¿Qué significa estar desaparecida? Lo más horrible es pensar en la muerte engulléndosela, pero, ¿qué tal si está viva? ¿Qué tal si desaparecer significa dejar todo atrás para empezar de nuevo y hacer lo que se desea? No es una idea excesiva; mucha gente se ufana de cuán racionales son, pero son solo palabras que desechan en alguna conversación de tono pseudo-intelectual. Sus acciones diarias carecen totalmente de sensatez.

…Tengo un ejemplo muy cercano en mi familia

-¡Isabelle! – alguien me llama. Levanto la vista en dirección a la voz y veo que es Aurore, señalando con su mano a mi dirección. El favor es para un hombre uniformado, que de pie espera a su lado. Es del regimiento de Granaderos a Caballo Montado, un oficial en jefe, un general para ser exacta.

Bien…la hora de la verdad ha llegado: Si pueden creerlo, este personaje es mi madre. Espero, que dentro de mis amistades y conocidos, Aurore sea la única en saber la compleja historia de Oscar de Jarjayes. Sí. Ese es su nombre.

Así que cuando mi madre me localiza, mi amiga se retira y ella se acerca.

Su visita es inusual. Pero está aquí, recientemente llegada de uno de sus viajes al Norte, en donde quizás revisó el despliegue de regimientos o asistió a una reunión de oficiales. Sé que está recién llegada, porque el agotamiento se ve en su cara y pesa sobre su espalda, aun así no me quita su atención de encima.

Me levanto, quitando cualquier ramita u otro material del suelo que se halla enredado en las fibras de mi ropa. Me arreglo algo el cabello y me enderezo para saludar.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur – comienzo, pero sintiéndome algo incómoda mientras me aferro a mi ramo de hierbas – Si hubiese estado enterada de su visita me habría preparado.

En realidad, me veo bastante rústica. Llevo el cabello a medio tomar, estoy usando un vestido de algodón que no he querido desechar desde los quince años. Es blanco y tiene hojitas diminutas estampadas a lo largo del faldón.

-No debes preocuparte por tus vestidos, vine para asegurarme que te encontrabas bien – explica diligentemente preocupada.

-Oh – digo, casi en tono de pregunta.

-Soy tu madre Isabelle – ofendida me reprocha.

No es que dude de ella, como acaba de decir, es mi madre. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que sea muy demostrativa, generalmente le veo fría e indiferente ante mi presencia, y cuando tiene la decencia de mirarme creo que me somete a exigentes procesos de evaluación, a los que casi siempre repruebo. Nunca sé cuándo hago algo bien de acuerdo a su criterio… ¿Cuál es el bendito criterio de mi madre?

-¿Acaba de llegar a París? – le pregunto para salir del incómodo pantano.

-Así es – me contesta

-¿Ha visto a mi padre? –le pregunto y ella asiente.

-Me contó lo sucedido ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Va directo al grano y me estremezco. Es que me pregunto cuántos detalles mi querido padre habrá entregado como para que su Señora esposa viniese a mí con tanta premura, ansiosa y sin descanso. No pensaba compartir mi humillación con ella.

Se entera de los principales hitos en la vida de mi hermano y la mía, gracias a las cartas de mi padre o cuando finalmente llega a verle. Lo que aconteció hace un mes, lo sabe solo ahora.

Pregunta cómo he estado y no sé qué se supone que debo decir. Pienso que últimamente no he podido estar peor y eso que la he tenido a ella como madre por diecisiete años. Me esfuerzo por estudiar duro todo el día, por compartir con mis amigas, pero cuando llega la hora de dormir hago un nido bajo mis frazadas y a veces, lloro hasta quedarme dormida.

Decido ser parcialmente honesta con ella, es que no puedo decir _¿Me presta su arma? Me aliviaría mucho un tiro en la cabeza_ , la mejor opción es –He estado mejor, pero padre dice que el tiempo lo cura todo.

-Eso es cierto – sonriente contesta – estarás bien.

Me parece que acaba de tratar de subir mi ánimo. Poco convencida, me muerdo los labios. Creo que es la peor prestidigitadora que haya existido. Pero, al menos lo intentó.

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? – cambio de tema

-Largo – lacónica como suele ser, contesta. Realmente no sé cómo se las arregla para inhabilitar al interlocutor a agregar algo más a la conversación.

De una mano a otra, paso mi bouquet de mentas, pensando en la excusa que me permita largarme de aquí, pero con ella no hay alternativa sino apuntar al blanco – Pensé que estaría molesta– le confieso.

Confundida, abre aún más sus grandes ojos azules– ¿Por qué razón?

Le quedo mirando a la cara y por un momento dudo

Arquea sus cejas aún más demandando una respuesta, así que la entrego – Porque acabé con mi compromiso, las relaciones entre padre y los Chatelet han estado tensas.

-Oh, tiene sentido – dice. Eso no me tranquiliza, tiene esa mirada fría y analítica sobre mí. Luego cruza sus manos tras la espalda, da una mirada al edificio en donde está emplazada la escuela y mueve la cabeza en señal de negación; ¡ahí esta! ¡Otro examen que repruebo! En medio del suspiro pacífico de la vegetación, la escucho suspirar decepcionada –Oh, Isabelle… Nunca consideré sensato que vinieras aquí –dice. No me sorprende que lo diga, pero de igual modo me afecta.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto, y como no dice nada el resentimiento de mi niñez comienza a brotar en mí de nuevo.

-Tienes que admitirlo: tu lista de pretendientes disminuyó notablemente después de tu entrada.

Me alejo algunos pasos, hacia unos parterres de flores en donde dejé mis guantes de jardín y unas tijeras. Me inclino para cogerlo todo.

-Sí, me he convertido en un ser indeseable– digo guardando mis tijeras en mis bolsillos, negándole mi mirada – ¿Quiere agregar algo más?

Pero, mi madre pierde rápidamente la paciencia conmigo. Como un rayo, su mirada se dirige hacia mí; - ¡No seas ridícula! - malhumorada me reprocha.

Me incorporo, me esfuerzo por cerrarme a ella, por mantenerme serena, pero esto último no lo logro.

-Por favor, no llores- me advierte y maquinalmente me trago todo. -No debes preocuparte – incómoda y con mirada inquieta me dice – tu padre y yo resolveremos nuestros asuntos.

Le vuelvo a mirar y asiento.

Después de una pausa pregunta –¿Qué harás ahora?

Aclaro mi garganta -Prácticas, en el Hospital

A esto fija su atención en mí –¿Prácticas? – pregunta con aire desconfiado –¿no es que sólo estudiaban?

-También se debe aplicar lo aprendido, madre – explico abriendo más signos de interrogación en su cara - No nos dejan solas, hay médicos y matronas supervisándonos siempre – agrego y por lo menos algo logra aquietarse.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que me marche. – dice, y nuevamente me sorprende con un gesto. No me da tiempo a reaccionar, camina un paso más, coge mi mentón y besa mi frente, se da media vuelta y se encamina.

-Le acompaño a la salida – Ofrezco, elevando un poco mi voz para que me escuche

-No voy a extraviarme Isabelle – con sarcasmo contesta. Ya ha alcanzado el corredor, pero al igual que ella, yo no espero, sólo me encamino.

-Solo le ofresco mi compañía – con honestidad indico, una vez que llego a su lado. Siento algo de placer al verle un gesto desencajado. Me encanta disolverle ese paredón de cinismo.

Caminamos hacia la salida, en completo silencio, pero la verdad es que es mejor así. A veces pienso que es todo lo que tenemos, la ausencia de nuestras voces más el sonido de nuestros pasos. Cuando pequeña me llevaba de la mano a todas partes y he observado desde entonces que es la parte más fácil de nuestra relación, caminar juntas hacia algún lado, porque basta que una de las dos decida abrir la boca para terminar en discusión.

Es complicado, nosotros, nuestra pequeña familia. Nuestros conocidos, saben que tengo madre, pero al verla serían incapaces de reconocerla como tal. Justo ahora, estudiantes y profesores a nuestro alrededor, ven que un hombre me acompaña a la salida.

Desde el umbral de la entrada a la escuela, cómplice de su transformación, le veo montando su caballo. Me envía una seña de despedida y yo la devuelvo. Para todos, en la inmediatez del presente, a mi madre no le pueden encontrar en ningún lado.

Es lo que quería decir con el hecho de desaparecer, mi madre no está donde todos esperan que esté, así que Oscar puede hacer y estar en donde quiera.

ANA TAMBIÉN SE HA DESVANECIDO… ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿QUÉ FORMA TOMÓ?

Las velas de nuestra habitación están lejos de ser extinguidas al igual que estas ideas que no dejan de sobrecogerme.

Aurore y yo somos las únicas arropadas en nuestras camas, intentando sin mucho éxito, conciliar el sueño.

La mayoría de las estudiantes de Segundo año, son alojadas dentro de la escuela para cumplir nuestros extendidos turnos y horas de estudio. Siendo así, catorce mujeres de variadas edades y orígenes duermen en tres habitaciones. Aurore y yo compartimos una con tres chicas más, que en este momento se encuentran atendiendo a sus pacientes.

La pequeña llama sobre mi velador es serena, suavemente ilumina mis frazadas. Nubosa lana y cremoso algodón, la textura de ambas me recuerdan a estar sumergida en un relajante baño de leche, miel y lavanda, perfecto para conciliar el sueño. Pero el sueño se me escapa.

Después de la charla con mi madre había hecho el camino de regreso al interior de la escuela. Ya era hora de la cena, así que me encaminé al refectorio.

Inquieto ambiente encontré al llegar. Había muchas mesas para sentarse y servirse las comidas del día, pero las alumnas se hallaban apretujadas contra una sola.

Hablaban sobre la pareja que había visto en el corredor junto a nuestro director. Se apellidaban Bouscat. El hombre era tío de Ana y la mujer su propia madre. Ambos habían llegado acompañados por dos oficiales de policía.

-Creen que Irene está involucrada, no lo puedo creer- digo a mi amiga.

-Pues bien, Irene es extraña – desde su cama Aurore me contesta. No ha hecho más que darse vueltas bajo sus frazadas y gruñendo. Se encuentra muy lejos de conciliar el sueño, así que continúa hablándome- Por culpa de Francois, no pudiste ver lo que sucedió: Irene se tornó muy interesante para un inspector de policía y sobre todo para la madre de Ana.

La madre de Ana había empacado todo lo que pertenecía a su hija hacía casi un mes. Con el correr de los días, mientras inventariaba, observó qué algunos ítemes no estaban. Pensó que serían objetos y ropas que su hija se hallaba usando cuando desapareció. Pero a la mujer le llamó la atención esa enfermera fisgona, de curiosa apariencia que se acercaba a ella a platicar sobre Ana. Su aspecto era hosco y similar a la de las villanas de los cuentos de hadas que envenenan a las doncellas. Quería salir de las dudas, así que realizó una petición a nuestro director.

El cuartucho de Irene fue puesto patas arriba al ser requisado y lamentablemente encontraron algo con qué inculparla. La teoría que fue construida en base al hallazgo fue que la vieja enfermera había robado a la joven partera y se había desecho de ella para mantener su inocencia.

-No creo que haber encontrado un brazalete sea suficiente para apresarla e inculparla – le comento a mi amiga.

-Lo sé – contesta y como una niña pequeña agita y bate los pies bajo las frazadas hasta finalmente sentarse. Estira el brazo hacia su mesa de noche, toma un cepillo, lo aplica sobre su pelirrojo cabello unas cuantas veces, devuelve el artefacto, toma su diario y realiza algunas notas, quizás sobre su última asistencia a un parto. De repente se detiene y mira al vacío.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto y se voltea a mí, una idea brilla en sus ojos avellanados.

-¡Tenemos diarios! - entusiasmada me chilla.

-Tenemos

-Si tuviésemos su diario de registro…

-¿El diario de quién?

-El de Ana por supuesto – me aclara– si lo tuviésemos, sabríamos quienes eran sus pacientes, los lugares en donde les atendió, quizás el último lugar en dónde estuvo; escribimos todo en los diarios de partería – iluminada mi amiga concluye, pero olvida algunos detalles.

-Siento decírtelo, pero es posible que el diario se encuentre entre todo lo que su madre llevó de aquí, como también es posible que se haya extraviado con ella.

Incrédula, desvía sus ojos de mí y hacia la oscuridad del otro lado de nuestro cuarto. Divisando las formas que se dan entre las sombras de la noche como manchas de tinta sobre el papel, ella deja caer su espalda sobre sus almohadones.

 **OSCAR**

 **Octubre 27, año 1807**

UN ENVIADO DE LA CORONA ESPAÑOLA LLEGÓ A FIRMAR UN NUEVO TRATADO AQUÍ EN FONTAINEBLEU. El Señor Izquierdo, concejero de Carlos IV y de su muy cuestionado primer ministro, Manuel de Godoy, ha venido a negociar con nuestra parte, Monsieur Gérard Duroc.

Sólo me encuentro aquí para asegurar el orden de este evento y la seguridad de quienes participan, hasta su término.

Preveo el planeamiento de otra campaña, otras batallas qué pelear.

Podría decirse que este acuerdo ha dejado conformes a ambas partes, pero eso puede ser cuestionado con facilidad. El objetivo del tratado es tener de aliado al reino español para poner a Portugal bajo control, ya que se ha negado a cooperar y proceder con el bloqueo continental a Inglaterra.

Los términos de la alianza son una supuesta repartición de territorios. Una vez que Portugal sea invadido será dividido en tres zonas. El Norte, comprendiendo Oporto, sería entregado con el nombre de Reino de Lusitania al sobrino de Fernando VII, Louis II of Etruria, en compensación de los territorios italianos entregados a Napoleón. La porción media, Beiras, Trás os montes y Estremadura Portuguesa, serán reservados para un posible intercambio por Gibraltar y la Isla de Trinidad, ahora en manos de Gran Bretaña. La zona del sur, Alentejo y Algarve será entregada a Manuel Godoy y su familia como el Principado de Algarves.

En cuanto a las colonias españolas, su reparto entre nosotros y España será dejado para un acuerdo o tratado posterior.

Hace ya algún tiempo, todo esto me está pareciendo una gran farsa. El espíritu de nuestra revolución se ha disipado casi por completo. La empresa de esparcir los ideales de esta ha sido opacada por tratados de tono arrogante como este. Me sorprende que España haya cedido: para invadir Portugal junto a ellos, nuestras fuerzas deben acantonarse en su propio territorio.

No se ha dado aún el número de regimientos involucrados en esta tarea o quien de todos nosotros estará a cargo. Cualquiera sea el plan, se encuentra envuelto por aires de sigilo, de clandestinidad.

Nadie cuestionará nada, hasta nuestros líderes son guiados por una fe ciega.

Ya es tarde. El sol se oculta y he de supervisar a dos oficiales en comando de las brigadas enviadas para la protección de las autoridades asistentes. Su reunión ya ha terminado hace unas horas y debo despachar a mis hombres cuanto antes.

Debo ir a casa.

ESTUVE MUY CERCA DE DEJAR MI UNIFORME, PERO DESPUÉS DE TREINTA Y TRES AÑOS, un adulto como yo encontró demasiado difícil remover los hábitos que construyeron su vida, su identidad.

No tengo excusa para lo que hice, y nadie me perdonará por ello.

Mi nombre es Oscar Francois de Jarjayes. Nacida en familia Noble fui criada para convertirme en guardian y protector de la Familia Real de Francia. Por mi honor juré cumplir con esta tarea, siendo muy joven. Casi Veinte años después me deshonraría a mí misma y a mi familia, al cometer un acto de traición imperdonable.

Renunciar como capitán de las Guardias Reales, para convertirme en el comandante de una Compañía de Guardias Franceses no fue imperdonable. Pero que mi compañía y yo nos uniésemos a las insurrecciones del verano de Julio de1789, lo fue y cambió todo.

...ANDRÉ...

Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando llego a él en Saint Germain, en la casa que una vez pretendimos convertir en nuestro hogar. Fue mi culpa que el plan no funcionara del modo en que lo habíamos soñado.

Está despierto. Desde la calle puedo ver las luces, iluminando las ventanas de la sala.

Por mi misma, hago mi camino al interior de nuestra propiedad. Por un jardín y hasta un establo en donde puedo asegurar a mi caballo.

Regreso por el jardín tomo un corredor hacia una puerta de entrada y sigo un pasillo que me guía directo a donde está.

-¿Dirías que es tarde por la noche o temprano por la mañana? – pregunta. Se encuentra frente a una mesa, con un periódico desplegado sobre esta, pero ha levantado la vista hacia mí.

-Temprano por la mañana, por supuesto - contesto

-¿Qué tal una taza de chocolate? – dice apartándose del periódico y moviéndose hacia una esquina de la sala en donde una mesa más pequeña se halla servida con su ofrecimiento– en dos horas más debo regresar.

Comenzó como mi sirviente, cuando tenía ocho años. Obtuvo su libertad al finalizar su servicio como guardia francés en la compañía que yo comandaba. Tenía treinta y cuatro años.

Sus días como soldado terminaron un día antes del ataque a la prisión de la Bastilla.

Un disparo en el pecho casi se lo lleva a la tumba. Recuerdo cuanto le costó recuperarse. Fue una tortura esperar. Entonces, concentrada en la variación de colores en su rostro, de cuantas pequeñas raciones de comida aceptaba su extenuado cuerpo, velando su sueño y el ritmo de su respiración, yo permanecía inconciente de mí misma.

La Declaración de los derechos del Ciudadano, fueron escritos y dados a conocer el 12 de Agosto de 1789. Los hombres eran iguales y finalmente libres. Fue una ocasión feliz y todos lo celebramos. Esa mañana vomité hasta quedar reducida a un patético trapo.

"Leve indigestión" decía, a quien preguntara, incluso a mi convaleciente André. Fui una tonta, incluso él podía notar que ya nada sería igual.

Me tomó un tiempo aceptar mi nueva condición.

Pero, recuerdo esa maravillosa sonrisa, solo una que él puede tener ¡Iba a ser padre!

Rió, se levantó de su cama y olvidando las heridas de su cuerpo trató de alzarme en sus brazos. El dolor frustró su intento. Le obligué a sentarse y descansar pero, luego continuó riendo. Nunca lo había hecho tan feliz, por eso no dije palabra. Debía celebrar con él. Merecía eso y mucho más.

Los problemas no terminaron allí. Incluso antes de esta noticia mi deseo era unirnos en matrimonio, pero mi sola identidad y reputación fueron obstáculos para ir más adelante con este plan. Yo era un hombre.

Así como mi vientre crecía, Oscar iba retirándose de la vida pública; no encontraría forma de explicar el fenómeno que afectaba a su cuerpo. Cómo excusarse, cómo construir sin cimientos, la verdad se desplomaría sobre mí en cada momento, por mucho que lo intentara no lo lograría.

Al quinto o sexto mes, dejamos el departamento en donde los Chatelet nos habían alojado y mudamos a nuestro primer hogar. Una vez allí, reduje mi vida al interior, sobre todo mientras esperaba a que naciera… a que nacieran. No sabía que iban a ser dos.

El quince de Abril de 1790, tras horas de un dolor inigualable a cualquier herida que haya sufrido en batallas, di a luz a un niño. No admití objeción de su padre. Le llamé Alexandre Gerard.

Pero tres minutos después, de forma inesperada nuevos dolores me atormentaron. Dieron paso a una pequeñísima criatura, una que nadie pensó vendría. Quise llamarle Maia, pero André reclamó la victoria cuando nuestra bebita reaccionó. Abrió sus ojos cuando le llamó Isabelle y casi burlón dijo "¿Ves? ¡Le agrada!"

El concenso fue Isabelle Maia.

FUE ABRUPTO. UNA MEDIATARDE DE PRIMAVERA UN PAR DE MELLIZOS ME HABÍAN ATRAPADO. No es racional pensar que dos seres sean ante todo más importantes que cualquier ser humano en todo el mundo, pero para mí, Isabelle y Alexandre lo eran. Lo siguen siendo.

No dormí. Me instaron a hacerlo; estaba exhausta, pero debía ver cómo eran aseados y cambiados de paños. Debía saber cómo hacerles dormir, debía conocer a la nodriza que los alimentaría, porque no permitiría su entrada jamás a nuestro hogar. Yo era la madre; yo debía cuidar de mis bebés y no podía fracasar.

Pero tras dos días y eternos llantos, habría de conseguir el paradero de una segunda nodriza, ya que mi leche no era suficiente para alimentar a ambos niños.

El sol salía y luego la noche caía, y todos los días eran iguales. Habilidades de sala cuna no estaban lejos de mí sino inalcanzables y la asistencia de mis sirvientas para realizar la tarea más simple era siempre requerida. No sabía con seguridad qué diablos estaba haciendo con mis pequeños, necesitaba a una criada para confirmar si el pañal estaba asegurado y no escapara materia de ningún tipo, si mi hijo tenía fiebre o quizás le había arropado demasiado, cuanta ropa debía quitarle para que no atrapase un resfriado, qué debía hacer para que dejase de llorar, si ya había probado todo!... ¡Dios! ¡Nunca fui preparada para esta vida, porqué otras madres sabían exactamente qué hacer! Dormía y despertaba cuando ellos lo hacían, corría a ellos ante cualquier llanto, el dolor me atacaba cuando a ellos les escocía… Era feliz cuando sonreían o un nuevo gesto se dibujaba en sus regordetas mejillas, cuando caminaron y hablaron, mi pecho habría podido explotar de emoción...!

¡Qué se necesita para ser madre...! Creo que nunca lo llegaré a saber...

En medio de todo esta confusión, escuchaba ese zumbido de realidad que jamás había cesado a pesar de mis nuevas preocupaciones. Mis hijos alcanzaban los dos años de vida y el mundo se venía encima de nuestra joven República.

En medio de esta, André intentaba sobrevivir. Poco a poco maduraba y comenzó a conocer una parte de él que yo nunca le había permitido descubrir. Había trabajado duro durante toda su vida, pero nunca cosechó los frutos de su esfuerzo. Él me asistía a mí, por lo tanto, yo cosechaba el éxito.

Luego sus hijos nacieron, y el destino le desafió a encontrar su propio camino. No podia retornar a su uniforme. André tenía un ojo ciego y ya que no contaba con un amo que usara sus influencias a su favor, no sería admitido nunca más.

Nuestros ahorros nos mantuvieron en una vida sobria mientras él establecía nuevas conexiones y luchaba por obtener una posición. Eventualmente vio un buen resultado.

Le recuerdo llegando cada día como si un peso enorme se hubiese levantado de él. Era el mismo de siempre, pero disitinto, como si una fuerza dentro de él fluyera con más naturalidad, más independiente y resuelto de lo que había imaginado. A aquella resolución que en ocasiones había demostrado en su niñez, yo solía llamarle desobediencia y reveldía. Unos cuantos azotes de mi padre habían reprimido aquella conducta que entonces volvía a surgir como una virtud.

Cuando sus niños recibían su beso de buenas noches, parecía completo. Luego me encontraría a mí y sonreiría, yo avanzaría a él y reclamaría mi beso y su abrazo. Preguntaría cómo había sido mi día y yo sabía que él deseaba oírme decir que había sido tan retador y realizador como lo había sido para él.

¿Lo había sido?

Había una monstruosidad de respuesta a esa pregunta, un grito horrible amenazando con destruirme. Así que asentía y comenzaba el relato de dos niños pequeños y su torpe madre.

La mayoría no desea dejar a sus hijos y esperaba a que André pensara eso de mí, ya que me excusaba ante cualquier invitación en la que tuviese que aparecer en público.

Eventualmente creo que asumió que debería atender a estas por su cuenta. Se convirtió en un hábito para ambos. Nuestras únicas salidas eran hechas a la calle de L'Odeon, al departamento de los Chatelet.

Cuando nuestros hijos cumplieron los dos años de vida, problemas aún más desastrosos llegaron a nuestra nación. Estábamos en crisis, pero sorprendentemente nuestros nuevos gobernantes electos decidieron declarar la guerra.

No teníamos ejército o los recursos para mantener uno. Aunque muchos civiles estaban dispuestos a pelear y defender lo que tanto les había costado obtener, no poseían entrenamiento en absoluto.

Miembros de un ejército en ruinas recorrían Paris y al resto del país en busca de los pocos oficiales en jefe de elite para entregar instrucción a una masa de reclutas inexpertos. Eso supe y pude confirmar cuando André regresó de otra velada solo y sin su esposa.

Le encontré cuidando el sueño de nuestros hijos. Yo me detuve ante la entrada de su habitación y le saludé. "¿Cómo estuvo tú tarde? ¿Bien?"

"Vi a Alain" dijo, apartando suavemente un mechón de la frente de Alexandre. Volvió su rostro a mí

"¿Cómo está?" pregunté desde mi lugar. Tenía que recordar que había excluido a Alain y a cualquiera otro de mis subalternos al iniciar mis nuevas actividades del hogar. Él llegó a visitarnos en muchas oportunidades, pero comencé a perderle de vista ya que nuestros quehaceres no coincidían en absoluto.

"El ejército lo ha reclutado" contesto, inusualmente cortante "dice que muchos preguntan por ti…"

"Iré a la cama, no les despiertes" le ordené y me marché.

Al día siguiente, cruzaríamos un par de palabras y se marcharía, lo cual estaba bien según mi humor del día, pues a la noche regresaría y me haría saber sobre los dos oficiales que le habían visitado. Ya que había sido el antiguo _valet_ de Oscar Francois, se hallaban seguros en que él podría localizarlo y entregarle la urgente misiva.

"Te dejaré a solas para que lo leas" dijo mientras tomaba el sobre sellado de sus manos.

"No será necesario" dije, pero cuando aparté mi atención del correo, me encontré sola en medio del cuarto de lectura frente a mi escritorio.

La llamada de Isabelle me arrancó de allí. Dejé la carta sobre mi escritorio y fui en su búsqueda. La encontré tumbada en el jardín, en medio de margaritas. Al verme, sonriente caminó a mí con una mano extendida. Un caracol babeaba su mano. "¡Isabelle!"le reproché, quitando al molusco de su palma. Comenzó a llorar cuando saqué de sus bolsillos otros animalejos, piedras y tierra...Siempre le gustó jugar con tierra...

Sabía el contenido de aquella misiva, el pedido formal para hacerme parte en el entrenamiento de un cuerpo del ejército.

Pude confirmar lo anterior cuando mi hijo descubrió mi escritorio. El pequeño niño de manos inquietas rompió y abrió muchos documentos y había pasado amena tarde gracias a mis tintas y plumas.

"Sólo tiene dos años" André dijo, abogando por él. Solo diré que si su padre no lo hubiese levantado de mi silla, habría recibido sus primeras nalgadas.

Mientras reorganizaba y colocaba todo en su lugar, leí lo que quedaba de la carta de un oficial llamado Kilmaine, a quien en el pasado sólo conocí por reputación, cuando solíamos servir a nuestros reyes. Implorar por ayuda no era vergonzoso, para él en ese instante era imprescindible; suficientes razones tenia para hacerlo. No exageraba al utilizar la palabra "patético" para describir el estado de nuestras fuerzas militares. El dinero en las arcas era inexistente, uniformes y armas herramientas inalcanzables, al igual que comida y otros insumos.

Era alarmante, una pesadilla, pero todo lo que debía hacer durante la siguiente hora, era darle a mi hijo un buen baño.

Recuerdo cómo mi frente hervía; había logrado quitarle la ropa al pequeño renuente al jabón y el agua caliente, pero había arrancado de su cuarto y huído desnudo por los pasillos mientras yo iba tras él. Sylvie, nuestra criada más joven, preparaba una bañera en el cuarto de los niños mientras Alexandre intentaba esconderse bajo una cómoda en la habitación de su padre y mía. Sólo logró poner a salvo la mitad de su cuerpo. Cuando tomé su pie, sobresaltado, golpeó su propia cabeza contra la parte inferior del mueble. Su llanto fue un aullido interminable, pero sólo así pude tomarlo en brazos y llevar a la bañera.

A pesar de las burbujas y el agua tibia, se quejaba constantemente, cuando nuestra criada y yo comenzamos nos inclinamos ante la bañera a fregar su rostro y manos manchadas en tinta.

"Te enseñará a no jugar con las cosas de tu madre" escuché a su padre diciendo. Su reproche se hundió en su risa afable. Había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Él mismo te entregó esa carta?" Le pregunté volteando mi cabeza hacia él por un breve instante. Debido al gesto incauto en su rostro, agregué "Kilmaine"

"No tuvo alternativa" asintiendo dijo "no hay quién le asista"

"Lo sé" respondí, devolviéndome a mi hijo, quien había quitado la barro de jabón de las manos de Sylvie para morderla "describió la situación interna de forma bastante clara, es desolador, no tenemos cómo defender a nuestro país" continué mientras arrancaba la barra de jabón y un llanto de mi pequeño.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó casi al mismo tiempo en que escuchamos diminuta voz llamándole del otro lado de la puerta sobre la cual él se afirmaba de brazos cruzados.

"Realmente no puedo decirlo, André" respondí, indicándole a la criada que saliera y atendiera a mi hija.

André abrió la puerta dándole el paso, volvió a cerrarla sin quitarme su atención de encima "Nuestro estado es crítico" insistió, por alguna razón que no entendía entonces.

Algo en su tono me hizo dudar, algo ansioso, algo molesto; Sylvie había salido a atender a Isabelle, pero no era hábito en él ignorar a su hija "¿Nuestro estado?" pregunté, volviéndome nuevamente a él. Con su pregunta en mente, pensaba en nosotros, nuestros pequeños ¿Quería hablar de ello? "Habla más claro" demandé.

"¿Hay forma más clara de exponerlo? Tú más que nadie sabe qué está pasando" extrañado cuestionó mi orden.

Horrorizada pensé que una vez más había logrado leer mi mente, que sabía el espanto de mujer a quién se había unido. Decía conocerme bien, pero eso nunca acaba de lograrse.

"¡Qué esperas que haga!" la barra de jabón que sostenía se resbaló de mis manos y hundió bajo el agua y escuché a Alexandre riendo; no sabía que su madre también se hundía y comenzaba a disolverse.

"Lo correcto, Oscar" calmado y asertivo contestó, pero cómo lo podría saber, cómo podía estar tan seguro.

"Ya no sé qué eso"

"Claro que lo sabes"

Aquella respuesta colmaba mi paciencia: podía escuchar a Isabelle gimoteando afuera, llamando a su padre y a la criada chantajeándola con mimos y postres esperando en la cocina. "¡Abre la puerta de una vez por todas!" ordené a André

"Oscar" me llamó y en eso Alexandre finalmente decidió chapotear y salpicarnos con agua jabonosa, considerable parte del contenido dentro de la bañera se derramó sobre mí y el suelo.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" estallé y mi hijo se detuvo. Viéndome de pie, él mi miró desde su pequeñez, parpadeando una y otra vez rápidamente, sus manos hechas puño cerca de su rostro, como protegiéndose del monstruo de madre que tenía.

André no dejaba de observarme, pero le ignore. Mis manos alcanzaron una toalla para envolver a Alexandre. Con él en brazos abrí la puerta y encontré a su hermana zafándose de las manos de Sylvie y extendiendo las suyas a nosotros.

Tomé su pequeña mano y juntos enrumbamos a mi habitación. En ese momento recordé mi primer día en aquella casa. Estaba a pocos días de darlos a luz, antes de eso nada podía separarnos.

Yacimos en el mismo lecho como en aquel día de primavera, cuando nacieron. Cuando se quedaron dormidos, comencé a llorar. Sus pequeños cuerpos, relajados, ojos y bocas cerrados, su suave respiración era todo lo que oía mientras acariciaba sus rostros. Estos momentos eran los más difíciles; cuando mis niños entraban en el sueño; se encontraban en su propio mundo y yo quedaba en el mío, sola. Con nada que hacer, mis deseos y pensamientos me acosaban. Pero en ese día, me fue imposible reprimirlos.

André abrió la puerta, desde el umbral nos observaba. Estaba arruinado todo para él, una vez más hacía de su vida un infierno, pero no había más que ternura en su mirada.

"Perdóname" sollocé.

"Vas a regresar, sé que lo harás"

Sí. Él ya me conocía.

Algunos meses después, yo ya no estaría allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **II**

 **ISABELLE**

 **28 de Octubre, año 1807**

MI VISITA A LA CASA DE MIS PADRES COMENZÓ CON UNA MAÑANA BRUMOSA, EN LA QUE POCO A POCO EL SOL SE HACÍA CAMINO ENTRE LA HUMEDAD DEL AIRE. Después del desayuno, papá y yo salimos al jardín. Él eligió su lugar, bajo una haya cuyas hojas ya se habían tornado completamente amarillas. Estaba inquieto, pero se las ingenió para iniciar una conversación liviana, preguntó sobre mi escuela, sobre mi desempeño en la misma. Le llegaban reportes mensuales, pero aun así solicitaba mi versión. Yo le hablé sobre casi todo.

Como todo le sonó normal me informó sobre los planes que tenía para el día. "Debes saber algo" comenzó

"¿Sobre qué, papá?"

"Ojalá me hubieses advertido antes de tu venida" dijo, su compasiva sonrisa fue la primera señal "Se trata de Bernard y Rosalie, hace una semana les invité a cenar"

"Eso está muy bien, me alegro que hayan decidido reunirse nuevamente" dije sintiendo algo de alivio

"¿Podrás manejarlo?" lo dijo mientras alcanzaba unos lirios del valle, mirándome de reojo me los entregó.

"Claro, papá" contesté colocando los pequeños capullos en el ojal de su chaqueta.

Pensé que el encuentro sería difícil pero, no imposible de llevar a cabo. Hasta ese momento todo era llevadero.

Durante la tarde, Madame Barraud, planchó mis lazos y blusas. Luego me ayudó a preparar una bañera en mi habitación. En algún momento entre tareas mi madre debió haber llegado. No lo noté hasta que fui en busca de unas barras de jabón que las mucamas almacenaban en la alacena.

La enfadada voz de mi madre y la firme y templada de mi padre se hicieron audibles. Problemática a tratar: yo, la pobre chica encaminada a la tierra de las solteronas. Subtema: Ella pensaba que no podría manejar a una de las visitas involucradas en la problemática. Que me subestimara no era una sorpresa, pero lo siguiente sí me dejo bastante inquieta "¡Es muy pronto para un encuentro entre los dos!" Naturalmente me pregunté _¿Qué dos? Con quién me iba a encontrar a parte de sus amigos_ esperé a que revelara el misterio pero, luego de un silencio ella comenzó a lamentarse.

Cosas como "¡Este no era plan!" o "¡no debía pasar por todo esto!" afloraron de sus labios, y cuando ya no encontró más frases elocuentes con las cuales atacar a la cruda rueda del destino, vio que era hora de encontrar a un culpable "¿Por qué permitiste que entrara a esa escuela?"

Mi padre retrocedió. Es el afortunado poseedor de un temperamento equilibrado, algo que ni mi hermano ni yo parecemos haber heredado. Recuerdo que ante nuestras rabietas infantiles se había enfrentado con buen humor, de hecho, le recuerdo riendo ante mis pataleos, pero no cedía: no podía retirarme de la mesa hasta terminar toda mi cena, debía estar en cama a la hora, debía tomar su mano si quería salir de casa. Debía asumir las consecuencias si deseaba ir a La Maternité. Recuerdo haberle preguntado cuáles eran: ya verás, había dicho.

"Sé que el estudio para una muchacha es el plan errado" admitió a mi madre para mí sorpresa.

Mi madre emitió un sonido burlón, un acotado _por supuesto_

Tranquilamente mi padre replicó "el plan correcto no es realista, Oscar, tú no pudiste vivir de acuerdo a ninguno"

Hubo un tenso interludio antes que mamá contestara, pude escuchar pajarillos cantando por última vez antes de ser tragados por una lengua de fuego.

"¡Realista!" bramó "¡es como debe ser, es el camino que toda mujer normal debe seguir para alcanzar la felicidad!"

"¡Entonces supongo que tú no la has alcanzado!" escuché decir a mí antes afable padre. Había una nota herida en su voz, un resentimiento que nunca había notado.

Sin embargo, la discordia había surgido, y esa era la señal para arrancar. Mi madre siendo contrariada: el resultado de tal osadía es un espectáculo inolvidable, y sabía que aullaría todo el camino hasta encontrar su trofeo, que es tener la última palabra.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación mi baño estaba listo. Me hundí en el como si se tratara de la compuerta hacia otro universo. En la superficie, todo era claro y poco manipulable. Sólo al hundirme alcanzaba a tener la ilusión de una ira apaciguada, bajo el agua podía deformar sus voces.

Podía ignorarlo cuanto quisiera, pero al final yo siempre era el punto de conflicto. Ella y yo somos diferentes. No nos entendemos.

Creo que haber dicho eso, es entregar pobrísima información, rosa solo la superficie de algo mucho más complicado. Yo no acabo de entenderlo aún.

Oscar es una mujer mayor, pero de cuerpo y carácter muy fuertes. Tuvo una educación demasiado liberal como para hacerlo público, pero a pesar del amplio conocimiento y criterios que la formaron, fue ella quien más se empeñó en establecer las diferencias entre mi hermano y yo.

Recuerdo que para Alexandre, ella fue un modelo a seguir tanto como nuestro padre fue para él un guía. Lecciones de esgrima y cacería ambos le entregaban. Eran un trío feliz, un grupo completo y cerrado.

A veces era todo un evento, cuando practicaban puntería en improvisados blancos, salíamos fuera de la ciudad hacia una propiedad que mis padres habían adquirido en Argenteuil tras nuestro nacimiento. A campo traviesa me alejaba y agazapaba entre la hierba. Les observaba. Cuando estaba molesta lograba encoger y aplastar sus figuras entre la yema de mis dedos. En mis peores momentos les daba la espalda, imaginaba que era parte de otra familia.

Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto cómo es posible que Oscar sea mi madre. No puedo imaginarla, la figura llena y fértil de las mujeres que atiendo en el hospital parece ajena a ella. Alta, delgada, de cabellos rubios, extrañamente hermosa… extraña. Sí, extraña, demasiado enérgica, ágil e independiente para acercarse a mí, demasiado dueña de sí como para dar ejemplos a su hija.

Ahora estaba convencida que mi escuela era el obstáculo para el éxito marital; quizás convencería a papá que me sacara de allí y generalmente cuando se propone algo, termina consiguiéndolo.

Atenta a la discusión que aún sostenían, a ver si podía adelantarme a alguna determinación, comencé a prepararme para salir de la bañera. Me envolví en toallas y dirigí a mi cuarto de vestir. No había percibido la díscola presencia que me acechaba desde un rincón. Terminé por calzar mis zapatos, y entonces explotó en carcajadas. Sobresaltada miré en dirección al origen, tras las puertas de mi armario vi un pie asomándose, luego la pierna y el rostro enrojecido de mi hermano.

"¡Alex! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te encuentras allí?" entre molesta y divertida había imprecado, su risa es algo contagiosa.

"No hace mucho" jadeando había contestado "quise aprovechar la oportunidad de echarte una broma, pero no pude aguantar" tuvo la desfachatez de agregar y se echó a reír de nuevo.

"¡Oye! ¿Acaso me viste salir de la bañera?"

Tragándose una carcajada, con aire maligno, lo meditó un momento "No sé a qué te refieres. Veo más huesos que tetas en ese cuerpecito"

Al segundo comencé a lanzarle zapatillas y cuanta cosa tenía al alcance ¡El maldito gusano me vio desnuda!

Agazapado se acercó como pudo, tomó mis brazos y no pude forcejear mucho "¡Oye ya basta!" demandó

Yo cedí, no tenía oportunidad de ganar contra él. "Lo vas a pagar, demonio" le amenacé entre risas.

"No lo dudo" dijo al tiempo que me soltaba "No sabía que vendrías hoy" agregó derrumbándose sobre una poltrona. Con un gesto me invitó a sentarme a su lado, pero su comentario enrareció mi buen humor.

En respuesta sonreí y me acerqué a mi tocador.

"¿Querías advertirme?" pregunté para confirmar, el asintió "Enserio no tenías que hacerlo, estoy bien, sólo son mi madrina y su esposo" tomé un cepillo, un par de peines y recogí mi cabello en un simple chignon.

Alex tiene el mismo cabello castaño descolorido que yo, como un experimento químico de la madre naturaleza; la melena oscura de nuestro padre y la dorada de nuestra madre maceradas por nueve meses dentro de una caldera. Se parece a papá, tiene su figura, y tiene los duros y grandes ojos azules de nuestra madre. Desde el reflejo de mi espejo vi cómo me observaban.

"Oscar casi me mata" dijo y aunque casi siempre Alexandre da razones a Oscar para darle una paliza, extrañada fruncí el entrecejo.

"¿Te gritaba a ti?" pregunté..

"En un principio" dejó su asiento y tomó mis hombros por detrás "Si hubiese sabido que estarías, no lo hubiese invitado"

No sé si palidecí o no, pero al menos pude explicarme el previo ataque de ira de Óscar "¿Francois está aquí?"

Él asintió "Está en mi cuarto, tuve que apartarlo de la línea de fuego" luego besó mi cabeza. El beso de Judas.

Los duelos son ilegales. No sé cómo había hecho para que no los descubrieran, pero había retado a duelo a Francois. Después de haberse enterado de sus andanzas a mis espaldas, mi hermano había enfurecido. Los dos espadachines habían terminado con heridas en las manos, pero Alex ganó el triunfo habiendo abierto un tajo en las costillas de su contrincante.

Luego de eso nuestros padres se enteraron, ya que era más que evidente que se habían apaleado entre sí. Pero la amistad entre ellos comenzó un proceso de recuperación, tras unas semanas se volvieron a hablar.

"¿Estás bien? Llevas casi dos minutos sin decir nada" Alexandre observó.

"Estoy pensando" le respondí y luego me levanté. Inspiré algo de aire, planché la parte delantera de mi vestido con las manos y agregué "Debo revisar los puestos de la mesa con Sylvie"

"¿Para qué?" con mueca burlona preguntó "¿te hará sentir mejor adornar la mesa?"

"¡No tonto, es que no quiero tener a tu amiguito frente a mí toda la noche!"

Mientras mi hermano se dirigía a su habitación yo dejé la mía para emprender el camino hacia el comedor. No tuve que explicarle mucho a Sylvie. Ya sabía que Francois estaba aquí.

Cuando terminé faltaba solo una hora y no quedaba más que esperar. Fui a la pequeña biblioteca de mis padres por un libro y me hice camino hacia la sala. Cuando entré pude darme cuenta que mi madre había planeado hacer lo mismo. Sentada en un sillón leía un viejo libro de filosofía y cerca de ella, se hallaba una mesita con una copa de vino tinto a la mitad.

"Buenas tardes madre" le saludé

"Isabelle" fue su respuesta. Sin expresión, no apartó su vista de Rousseau, como si mi presencia apenas fuese corpórea. Molesta, hice el camino hacia una silla, la más alejada que pudiese encontrar.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?"

La mirada que me dirigió no era tanto como una mirada, sino un par de lanzas afiladas, los ojos de un león a punto de lanzarse sobre mí; _Lo engullí vivo_ _y tú, serás la siguiente en ser desollada, deshuesada y fileteada_ … Su atención retornó a la lectura noticiosa "Se está vistiendo" dijo en un gruñido.

Nada más dijo y como siempre me acomodé con la esperanza de que nunca más abriera la boca. Traté de concentrarme en mi libro, pero pensé en la escuela y en que pronto estaría cubierta por un manto de hojas secas y multicolores. Quería regresar, en vez de quedarme en esa casa en donde todo se configura para pensar en qué había hecho mal.

"No hagas esto" escuché, entonces devolví mi atención hacia el interior de la sala. Ya estaba en penumbra y no me había dado cuenta que las velas habían sido encendidas, que el fuego de la chimenea ya crepitaba y que quizás mi madre me había estado hablando hacía ya un rato "¿Me escuchaste?" preguntó, entonces como despertando de un sueño, observé el manto de gravedad que le cubría.

"¿Es que no ves lo que ha sucedido? El curso que estás dando a tu vida no es el correcto" aclaró manteniendo la gravedad de su declaración "¿entiendes lo que te digo?"

"Creo que ni siquiera empiezo a entenderla a usted, madre" le contesté. Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos, cansada, decepcionada, molesta. Harta de mí, tomó su copa y un sorbo. Yo dejé mi asiento.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó

"A ver si puedo ser de ayuda en la cocina, disculpe"

En la cocina no fui de mucha utilidad, más bien parecía un estorbo para las mucamas. Terminé por doblar servilletas en una bandeja, porque no soportaba la compañía de tan severo crítico. Pero no podría distraerme, no iba a tener descanso. Los amigos de mis padres llegaron y distinguí la voz de su hijo saludándoles. La vos sorprendida de su madre preguntándole qué hacía aquí.

Me asomé por la puerta, y salí a espiar hacia el recibidor. Sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, no debían verme sorprendida, yo debía dar la bienvenida y tomar el control; así que inspiré, y me encaminé comenzando por quién me resultaba más fácil saludar.

"Buenas noches Señora Chatelet" comencé. Y gracias a dios la reacción fue la deseada.

"¡Querida niña!" respondió extendiéndome sus manos "Qué alivio ver que estás bien" dijo a la vez que me abrazaba.

Desde niña me agradaba y creo que yo a ella. Tocar el piano, bordar y cocinar mermeladas, eran sólo algunas de las cosas que había querido compartir conmigo. Sí, había temido por la amistad que compartía con mis padres, pero sobre todo temía perder su cariño. Después de todo, ella es mi madrina.

Con su saludo cobré algo de fuerza, entonces vino el Sr. Chatelet diciendo que extrañaba verme frente a sus estantes de libros y despojándolo de sus lecturas favoritas.

Era una lástima, era una escena familiar: vi a su hijo de pie detrás de él, saludando a mi hermano y a mi padre. Por un momento pensé que nada había cambiado.

No era cierto, claro, me bastó con ver a Francois. Con leve inclinación de mi cabeza tuve que emitir mi saludo "Bonsoir, Francois"

Eso dije pero bajo la superficie había una maraña de sentimientos _Te extraño, pero… Pero._ Esa palabra era un gran bache en el camino, la mierda contra la que me tropezaba. En el tropiezo, recordaba todo.

"Bonsoir Isabelle, es bueno ver que estás bien"

"Gracias" contesté, él también se veía bien, pero no quería que lo supiera.

En el momento en que me pregunté si podría arrancarle los ojos, sentí dos manos sobre mis hombros "Por favor, no nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche" mi madre dijo, invitando a todos hacia la sala. No recuerdo haber sentido tal nivel de gratitud hacia ella hasta entonces.

Todo era extraño, el saludo de mi antiguo prometido fue artificial y frío, y supongo que el mío hacia él resultó similar. Lo único que me contuvo fueron el conjunto de ridículas reglas de comportamiento civil o ciudadano. Diques para contener los rebalses de un río lleno de carísima porcelana para lanzar a la cabeza del traidor.

Dispuse los puestos de un modo en que se podrían reducir las oportunidades de cruzar nuestras miradas. Fue complicado, ya que mis padres y el Señor Bernard gustan de tener largos debates, no podía separarles, pero logré mi cometido principal. Recuerdo que el manejo de estas menudencias se me enseñó en la escuela de señoritas a la cual mi madre me había enviado; el curso se llamaba Aplomo y Discurso, el propósito de aquella lección era la de prevalecer la armonía entre invitados y el éxito de estas mismas reuniones y sus objetivos. Ahora supongo que debo agradecerle a mi madre. Pero creo que lo haré cuando nos encontremos en el más allá.

A mi lado la tenía a ella y por el otro a Alexandre, en frente a mi madrina quien a su lado se hallaba con su hijo que se encontraba en línea oblicua a mí.

Nadie habló de nosotros y podía percibirse en ocasiones el esfuerzo que colocaban en ello. Mi padre y Bernard hablaron sobre cuanto les disgustaba la dirección que el periódico nacional estaba tomando con respecto a las campañas que el ejército estaba realizando en Europa. Pero con respecto a eso, madre usaba la cartilla que todo militar tiene bajo la manga: confidencial.

Alex conversó con Francois sobre los últimos retratos que había finalizado por encargo de algunos suboficiales y banqueros, y Francois le habló sobre su inicio en la escuela de ciencias; siempre le interesó la astronomía. A mis trece años me había dicho que mi segundo nombre era el mismo de una estrella que podías observar en la constelación de Tauro, yo le dije que era una palabra griega que significaba pequeña madre y que pensaba que era una fortuna que no fuera mi primer nombre. Él levantó su mano y sin tocarlo se detuvo bajo mi mentón, dijo "¿Puedo?" yo asentí. Después de eso, me perdí, sentí un río enorme bajo mi piel, sentí el aire tibio de su respiración. Me dio mi primer beso.

Fue allí que ocurrió. No sé si recordó en la mesa mientras tomaba la sopa, que estábamos fuera en el jardín, escondidos entre un arbusto de lavanda y otro de rosas que terminó por arañarnos brazos y espaldas.

Mi madrina y yo hablamos sobre el Señor Lanois, un amigo en común de su esposo y mi padre. Recientemente había sufrido de una apoplejía y le visitaba a él y a su esposa los domingos al mediodía para ayudar con sus cuidados. Me preguntó tendría tiempo para ayudarle con aquellos menesteres y yo respondí que sí.

"Pobre hombre" comentó mi madrina "Aún así piensa que no está tan mal"

"Tiene la mitad de su cuerpo dormido y no puede salir de cama sin un bastón" le discutió su esposo.

"Se comparaba con sus vecinos, querido"

A esto mi padre estiró el cuello por sobre el arreglo floral que adornaba la mesa "¿Sus vecinos? ¿Qué les sucedió Rosalie?"

"Su sobrina desapareció, encontraron al culpable hace algunos días, pero de poco ha servido" contestó Francois en lugar de su madre "no han logrado dar con ninguna pista"

"Quizás esté flotando en el Sena" sin tino agregó Alex, recibiendo severa mirada de nuestros padres.

"No me explico cómo habrán raptado del interior de esa casa a esa muchacha" dijo mi madrina.

De forma automática mi madre giró su cabeza a mí

"No fue en su casa querida" corrigió el Sr. Chatelet, viendo que su esposa había alarmado a mi madre "era una profesora, salió de su escuela y nunca más regresó"

"Enseñaba en alguna escuela de niñas, supongo" mi padre comentó. Los bellos de mis brazos se pusieron de punta, casi adivinaba lo que venía.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" mi madre preguntó.

"Ana Bouscat"

Al menos en ese momento, mi interés por Francois se había ido. Pude hasta soportar el resto de la velada con él mirándome o no, dirigiéndome la palabra o no. Daba igual.

LA LUZ DE ESTA MAÑANA PARECE REBOZAR POR LAS VENTANAS DEL CORREDOR PRINCIPAL. Deslumbrante, parece demasiada para una mañana otoñal.

Al final, y casi a la salida de la escuela, la pequeña y dorada figura de mi madrina, espera prácticamente diluida por la luz solar.

-Buenos días, Isabelle- mi madrina me saluda con un beso sobre cada mejilla.

-Buenos días madrina.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó al ver el pequeño maletín que portaba

–Son sales aromáticas para la Señora Lanois.

-Buena idea Isabelle, la Señora Lanois ya casi no tiene nervios que salvar – dice y me pide le siga a la calle, en donde una diligencia nos espera – le vendrán muy bien para animar su espíritu.

Desde la calle Saint Jacques, los caballos tiran y nos llevan a cruzar el río por el puente más añejo de la ciudad. La calle a la que nos dirigimos es Mont-Blanc, cuyo nombre mi madrina dice solía ser la Chaussée d'Antin. Lo recuerda bien porque en la época en que mis padres formaban parte de la Guardia Francesa, su cuartel se hallaba en la intersección con el Boulevard le Petit Coblence.

Un escalofrío corre por mi espalda al pasar por ahí. Al comienzo de las insurrecciones de 1789, una compañía de guardias franceses se había revelado y enfrentado a la Guardia Suiza. Sé que mi padre casi se desangró hasta la muerte en algún punto, quizás justo en esa esquina.

POR RECOMENDACIÓN DEL SR. BERNARD, PAPÁ SE HABÍA ASOCIADO A UN CLUB EN PARIS A COMIENZOS DE DICIEMBRE DE 1790, LLAMADO LES AMIS DE LA VERITÉ. Por su consejo se suscribió a boletines y fue presentado como él mismo a salones que solía merodear, en sus días de lacayo, como informante de mí madre.

No me lo cuestioné hasta ahora. Me refiero al actual trabajo de mí padre.

André Grandier sabía hacer exactamente lo mismo que Oscar de Jarjayes, se había criado junto a ella después de todo. El problema era que él ya no podía vivir de esas habilidades. No sé cuándo sucedió o bajo qué circunstancias, pero mi padre perdió un ojo siendo aún joven, lo cual dificultó de forma considerable su antiguo estilo de vida.

Lo que quedó fue una mente curiosa, analítica y demasiado lógica. Mi hermano dice que es una de estas molestas personas que siempre saben todo, el tipo a la que detalle alguno se escapa cuando algo les llama la atención, porque parecen clasificarlo en una grilla organizacional impresa en alguna parte del cerebro.

Para esconder algo de él se debe usar mucha cautela.

Bernard Chatelet, le ayudó bastante en sus nuevos inicios. En la época en que yo no hacía más que babear y dormir dentro de una cuna, él le había presentado al Señor Charles Panckouke, editor y dueño del Mercurio de Francia y fundador del periódico El Monitor Universal.

El Señor Panckouke falleció hace tiempo, pero su periódico sigue vivo hoy y mi padre sigue empleado allí. Él dice que el cambio fue… algo afortunado, porque en el presente no le agrada mucho el modo en que sus superiores manejan las cosas.

Es secretario de Cambacéres, uno de los directores del periódico, y podría corroborar lo que muchos dicen; que el editor es prácticamente una marioneta de quien fuera nuestro primer cónsul, pero no es estilo de mi padre delatar a la gente. Antes de que sucediera, el ámbito político primaba en aquellas páginas, ahora es tan solo una sección, así como el arte, la literatura y las ciencias.

En su entrada al periódico Le Moniteur, conoció al botánico Michel Bouscat. Lo recuerda porque trabajaba para el editor y una de sus tareas era la de someter a evaluación los textos a publicar. También, porque compartió una celda con él cuando fueron apresados como sospechosos durante el gobierno del Terror. Michel no llegó a sobrevivir.

Como mi madrina había dicho, los Lanois y los Bouscat eran vecinos. De modo que al momento de salir de casa del enfermo casi de inmediato me doy cuenta que mi padre había planeado visitar a la segunda familia hoy.

No se ve sorprendido al vernos. El hombre con quien habla, cerca de un carruaje estacionado frente a la casa vecina, es quien había estado con el director de mi escuela el día en que mi madre me había visitado.

Él se adelanta a saludar a mi madrina, es obvio que ya se conocen. Mientras se saludan, mi padre se acerca a mi oído y murmura.

-Está en problemas, madeimoselle.

-¿Lo estoy?

-Hablaremos más tarde – dice tras besar mi frente, luego toma mi mano y me anima a avanzar un pasito más adelante que él y frente al hombre con el cual hablaba hace un momento – Paul Bouscat, ella es mi hija, Isabelle Grandier.

Yo sonrío al sentir el hálito de orgullo en la presentación de mi padre. -Gusto en conocerlo Señor Bouscat – digo haciendo una leve inclinación de mi cabeza.

Es un hombre de tez clara y de cabellos blanqueados me sonríe. -Un placer señorita- Serio, pero amable, responde a mí saludo, y luego por un segundo sostiene mi mirada – heredó sus ojos André ¿tendrá la agudeza de ellos también? – dice como un cumplido a mi padre.

Pero él solo responde con su enigmática sonrisa. Esconde todo detrás de ese gesto.

Ya casi instaladas en nuestros asientos, se despiden a la puerta del carruaje. Yo aguzo mis oídos, mientras mi madrina habla del menú que había dejado a medio preparar para su esposo e hijo. Entre una carne de res y un claffouti de cerezas papá dice -Te mantendré informado.

\- Gracias

Una vez que cruzamos el río, fue fácil dejar a cada pasajero en su respectiva residencia. Luego de dejar a mi madrina en la suya, mi padre se encarga de que nos lleven de regreso a mi escuela. Había dicho que estaba en problemas, significaba que algo sobre mí le había molestado. Pero trato de desviarme del asunto y hacia aquel que más llamaba mi interés.

-Papá ¿De qué hablaban usted y el Señor Bouscat? ¿No es un secreto verdad?

No contesta, enmudece por un minuto y me mira -¿Ya no tienes confianza en mí? – pregunta, su rostro y su mirada, se hallan enmarcados por la oscuridad al interior del carruaje - Ana Bouscat era tu maestra y desapareció en tu escuela, Isabelle ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Le quedo observando sin saber qué responder.

Mueve la cabeza en negativa -Sé que estás a salvo, yo te permití entrar allí porque estaba al tanto de sus reglas ¿recuerdas?

Yo asiento -¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Nadie puede perforarte y ver qué sucede en tu mente, pero con aquella intensidad y deseo de saber me ve mi padre ahora - Por un rumor llegué a enterarme del fin de tu compromiso ¿Por qué te alejas Isabelle? ¿Hay algo más que no nos hayas dicho, hija?

-No- digo y es mentira

-¿Qué cambió? – insiste. No sé qué decir, es que nada ha cambiado. No soy yo quién se aleja, todo a mi alrededor se aleja de mí como si yo no perteneciera.

Me encojo de hombros -Quizás es una fase de crecimiento hasta la adultez – bromeo, él sonríe levemente - ¿Cómo resulta todo al terminarla? ¿Mejora?

-Es un hermoso desastre, te encantará – responde uniéndose a mi buen humor, ese humor lleno de bromas y gestos evasivos, ese buen humor que él me enseñó a practicar.

ME PREGUNTO SI ESTÁ REALMENTE MUERTA

Si no lo está, debería aparecer. Irene Pontier está en problemas y graves.

Pude averiguar, entre los diálogos de los correveidiles de la escuela, por qué Irene había sido tomada en custodia. Habían encontrado el brazalete de Ana entre sus pertenencias, pero eso un objeto por sí solo, no es nada, debe ir acompañado de algo y en este caso era sangre. Seca, ferrosa, descarnada hediondez manchaba la añeja plata. Ahora todos pensaban que Irene había acabado con la vida de Ana, pero de la culpable nada se había podido extraer. El paradero de la desaparecida seguía siendo desconocido, pero el caso estaba prácticamente cerrado para la policía, ya tenían a la perpetradora en custodia. Pronto sería enjuiciada y ajusticiada.

Le propuse a mi padre retornar a casa más a menudo, cenar con él y dormir en mi cama. Aceptó gustoso y quedó en enviarme un coche en cuanto le envíe mi nuevo itinerario. Hablaré con nuestra directora, Madame Lachapelle, mañana a primera hora para realizar las modificaciones; probablemente me pida iniciar mi jornada a las cinco de la mañana, pero debo hacerlo. El Señor Bouscat le pidió algo a mí padre, creo que es sobre Ana, pero no quiere decirme y no lo hará.

Debo saber qué es, y estando cerca es que las oportunidades surgen.

 **OSCAR**

 **Octubre 28 año 1807**

FUE UNA TARDE DE MARZO, HACE CUATRO AÑOS, CUANDO ME DI CUENTA.

Recuerdo que la nieve ya se había derretido casi por completo en la ciudad y el jardín de nuestro hogar parecía estar a punto de renacer. Desde el segundo piso, dentro de la habitación de una de nuestras mucamas, podía verlo

Esa tarde, planeaba un nuevo viaje. Había terminado de comunicar a Sylvie que necesitaría mi equipaje listo para partir en dos días más y al terminar me había quedado prendada del paisaje. Luego, Alexandre irrumpió en la habitación.

"Sylvie, porqué hay canastos de ciruelas en la cocina ¿Es que harás mermeladas con ellas?" había preguntado.

"No lo creo, ya hay suficientes frascos en la alacena" afirmó la mucama, pero al observar al muchacho comenzó a inquietarse "Aun están ahí ¿verdad Alexandre?"

"Claro" asintió con un brillo glotón en los ojos.

Alexandre le observó perplejo cuando le vio salir como un petardo de la habitación. Sylvie sabía que mentía.

"Alexandre, ven aquí" le llamé, pero cauteloso permaneció en el umbral "¿Qué has hecho?" pregunté cruzándome de brazos

Debió notar el tono de suspicacia en mi voz ya que retrocedió un paso hacia el pasillo "Durante el día muchas cosas, Oscar"

"¿Qué clase de respuesta llamas esa? Ven aquí ahora mismo" demandé, se acercó dos pasos y agregué "Tu reporte de notas llegó hoy y debo decir que no es lo que esperaba jovencito…¡Alexandre!"

Con lo último dicho, solo provoqué una gran persecución escaleras abajo, hacia el jardín y hasta un roble que Alexandre escaló hábilmente para colocar distancia entre los dos. Pero, se equivocó, ya que comencé a ascender de igual forma hasta donde estaba. Cuando lo tuve en frente, aferrado de una rama, solo atinó a decirme "¡Lo intenté! ¡Pero, no entiendo la aritmética, de verdad que no, lo juro, lo juro!"

"Alexandre no discutiré esto aquí" exclamé mientras trataba de sostener el equilibrio "Ahora baja, porque irás a tu cuarto remediar esa falta inmediatamente"

"Pero, vas a castigarme"

"Si esta vez obedeces, te prometo que no lo haré" dije extendiéndole mi mano para estrechar la suya y sellar el trato. Más me interesaba verlo sobre tierra y a salvo, pero no creyóeneso. Cuando comenzamos a descender se empeñó en adelantarme, en llegar primero. Yo mantuve mi ritmo, después de todo no tenía doce años.

Dejé que se marchara, pensando en que le alcanzaría en su cuarto, preparando en mi mente el puñado de títulos que arrojaría sobre su escritorio para que estudiara y memorizara. El viento sopló sobre mi rostro y en un breve instante pude apreciar el cielo azul, libre de manchas nubosas, el aire y la brisa prometiendo el estío. Había cerrado los ojos para atraer viejos recuerdos, al abrirlos la vista de algunos edificios y casas interrumpieron la alegre visión del campo abierto de mi juventud. Mis ojos fueron en búsqueda de algún remanente natural en nuestro jardín; árboles, rosas, lavandas. A la distancia, y en medio se hallaba lo que no imaginaba.

"…Oh por Dios… ¡Isabelle!"

Alexandre era mucho más visible en términos de mal comportamiento. Pero desde esa tarde, la vista desde aquel árbol brindó una nueva perspectiva.

A mis trece años jamás pensé en otros chicos, por lo que la precocidad de mi hija me había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Detrás de un rosal y bajo la ventana de la cocina, ella y el niño Chatelet se besaban.

Bajé el maldito árbol, pero no recuerdo cómo. Me volví completamente loca. La indignación tomó presa de mí. Llegué a ellos, tiré de Isabelle apartándola de Francois, tomé sus hombros obligándola a enfrentar mi arenga. "¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! ¡Crees que esto es correcto!¡Contéstame!"

No contestó por supuesto. Un par de ojos verdes, me observaban aterrados, mudos, incrementando mi ira. Ahora sé que no comprendía, pero era de esperar, era una niña. El problema era yo: llevaba suficiente tiempo en este mundo como para no saber lo que sucedía en una jovencita de casi trece años. Se suponía que debía saberlo, y que debía guiarla.

Solo fui capaz de provocar su llanto tras haberla abofeteado. No supe qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Llegada la noche, su padre y yo nos sentamos a discutir su situación. Tras haberle relatado el suceso de la tarde, él cayó en un peculiar silencio, sonrisa resquebrajada y ceño fruncido, el conjunto de gestos fue acompañado por un "Pero es una niña".

"Eso creí, André" contesté, pero el enigma que le inquietaba no era el mismo que revolvía mis pensamientos. "¿Qué haremos?" pregunté, y descreído me observó. Tanto así me había afectado, de repente era una inepta.

"Debemos hablar con los padres de Francois" propuso

"¿Qué solución ofreceremos?" pregunté una vez más, él frotó su rostro con ambas manos.

"No lo sé" contestó levantándose de su asiento "Me recuerda a ti, a la edad de trece años comenzaste a provocar dolores de cabeza a tu padre"

Intenté ignorar aquel comentario, abandoné mi silla y voltee hacia la entrada de la sala, pero no pude huir. No le habíamos oído llegar; ahí estaba, en frente de mí, lo que pude haber sido alguna vez, algo más simple, una vida normal y más llevadera. Nuestra hija, había dejado las trenzas y recogido su pálido cabello en su primer moño, vestido blanco de muselina cubría su floreciente cuerpo infantil. Una jovencita hermosa se revelaba ante mí y yo no sabía qué hacer con ella.

"Mejor… vuelvo a mi cuarto" dijo y tras el segundo que salió arrancando me apuré a cerrar las puertas de la sala. Contra el frío pecho de estas es que comencé a desesperar.

Sin decir palabra sentí el calor de André rodeándome, pero su abrazo no era un consuelo eterno, algo debía hacerse.

"Creo que es hora de que atienda a una escuela" le oí decir "Buscaré una mañana"

ALEXANDRE SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UN GRAN LIENZO. Con paleta de colores en una mano y un pincel en la otra, congela sus movimientos al darse cuenta de mi presencia en su taller. Por su mirada me doy cuenta de que no soy bienvenida, pero en realidad nadie es bienvenido en su territorio.

-Es mí casa – me defiendo – yo la compré.

-Es mi lienzo, yo lo compré

-¡Oh, vamos! – respondo esquivando sus brazos y dándome paso y ubicación en frente de un horrible retrato. -¿Qué es… Quién es?

-El peor de todos mis clientes, ya voy en la quinta corrección – resopla exhausto- no es mi culpa, alguien perdió el sentido de estética cuando lo fabricaron – refunfuña mientras yo disfruto a carcajadas de su desgracia.

-¿Has recibido compensación?

-Cincuenta por ciento al inicio y luego subí mi tarifa cuando escuché sus quejas acerca de su papada, la gran nariz aguileña, la calvicie y ahora su verruga.

-Supongo que aceptó ya que aún te veo trabajando en él

El asiente, pero veo que ya tuvo suficiente por el día y comienza a quitarse capote y a dar cierto orden a sus artefactos – Tengo hambre – escueta e instintivamente dice y no me espera.

-¿No has cenado? -pregunto al ver su ansiedad.

-No – replica- no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido – explica mientras alcanza la salida del cuarto y el pasillo, obligándome a seguir sus pasos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la cocina, las mucamas están dormidas – le escucho gritar a la distancia.

Al llegar enciende algunas velas y nuestra cocina revela sus formas, mesones, anaqueles de cálidas maderas y altas paredes blancas. Mientras tomo asiento frente a la mesa en donde Madame Barraud y Sylvie se sirven sus comidas, él enciende la estufa, luego ataca la alacena. Surge con variada mercancía entre sus brazos. No me sorprende que se maneje tan bien en este espacio, desde pequeño acechó los manjares que yo ordenaba se ocultaran de sus glotonas manitas. Mientras se ocupa en la preparación de su platillo, pregunto por el paradero de su padre.

-Ha de ser alguna tarea de última hora ¿no?

-Eso creo, se tanto como usted – dice mientras me sirve una taza de té, luego me da la espalda, descuelga una sartén de la pared, bate unos huevos, sazona y vierte el revoltijo sobre la sartén ya caliente.

–¡Vaya! Eres muy autosuficiente – digo con un tinte de ironía – ¿en dónde está tu delantal? Podrías manejar el plumero por la mañana también, querido.

Ni siquiera ríe, de hecho, hace caso omiso de mi humorada. Termina de masticar un bocado de pan, sirve su comida en un plato, se sienta frente a mí y contesta.

-Nula habilidad con los utensilios de la limpieza, Señora – contesta, luego de tragar un bocado, gira su vista para dar un vistazo alrededor – van a regañarme cuando se levanten.

-Eres un desastre – le crítico y tomo un sorbo de té

Recuerdo que aún no cumplía quince años cuando decidió organizar su taller al interior de esta casa. Un día las mucamas simplemente encontraron el acceso restringido a una de las habitaciones destinadas a huéspedes, amigos o invitados.

Alexandre no resultó ser un estudiante modelo. No sacaba muchos éxitos en el liceo, pero esto lo tomó muy enserio:

"Quiero, una escena urbana" en una visita mi antiguo subalterno Alain de Soisson, le había encomendado. Antes de partir a la campaña Prusiana, mi hijo había terminado el lienzo.

El cuadro cuelga hoy en un solitario departamento. Describe el arribo de una diligencia, una familia descendiendo de esta y siendo recibida por el resto de sus miembros en la calle. Padres, abuelos, hermanos… rodeados de complejas situaciones, pero juntos.

Por mucho tiempo me pregunté qué le había hecho escoger esa escena.

Alexandre nunca me ha preguntado por sus abuelos, por el contrario de su hermana. "Están de viaje" su padre contestaba por mí. Yo no habría podido hacerlo. No he logrado hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

-Me gusta más hacer mis comidas aquí- comenta de la nada.

-¿Porqué?

-Junto a Sylvie y Madame Barraud se siente como si fuésemos más en esta casa. De hecho creo que me agrada oírlas regañar por la mañana, le da vida a esta tumba.

Trago saliva y siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

-Cásate y aumenta el número tú mismo.

-Trabajo en ello

-¡Ah sí!- sorprendida digo - ¿quién es?

Con un dejo de malicia se queda observándome, tomo su mano en un ademán que le exige la entrega de una respuesta. Él solo sostiene mi mirada.

-Se lo diré mamá, pero aún no, ella no está lista aún

-Por qué

-Usted no es fácil de digerir, solo mire a Isabelle

No sé cómo lo hace, pero este niño siempre ha logrado dejarme con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – naturalmente la presión de mi mano sede sobre la suya, pero él logra retenerla.

-Por favor, no lo haga.

-¡Qué, Alexandre! ¡Qué estoy haciendo! – espeto, irritada trato de zafarme del agarre de su mano.

-Convertirse en una tapia – con gesto frustrado e igualmente irritado replica – somos sus hijos pero usted es un completo enigma para nosotros.

Yo alargo una mano y acaricio su cabeza. Él se entrega. Mis dedos recorren la complejidad de tonos dorados y cobrizos que aclaran más y más en las sienes- ¿Eso es todo? – me burlo. Levanta su rostro y me observa.

-¿Le han dicho que usted es la más pura expresión del sarcasmo? ¿Cómo es que papá la tolera?

Aplico una palmada a su mejilla izquierda y escuchamos el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose. Nos levantamos y dejamos la cocina atrás.

Extenuado vemos a su padre dirigiéndose hacia nuestra sala, por un momento pienso que no nos ha visto, pero levanta la mano en señal de saludo -Buenas noches – dice a ambos.

-¿En dónde estabas? – le interrogo - es casi medianoche.

-Lo sé, el editor tuvo reunión con el Ministro de policía – con un gesto resignado admite

No aclara nada al respecto. Se desvía del tema y pregunta Alexandre sobre su día, si arregló el asunto sobre su último encargo, cuáles fueron los términos y si ambas partes quedaron conformes.

Tras aquella conversación Alexandre percibe algo, en el silencio y en nuestros gestos. -Buenas noches – lo despido y se retira

Cuando escucho una puerta cerrándose es que comienzo a acercarme. Ya al alcance, él apoya su frente en la mía, mis manos alcanzan sus mejillas y sus brazos envuelven mi cintura.

-Se supone que hoy es día de descanso – le escucho susurrar.

-Ya no sé qué es eso, ¿puedes recordármelo? – digo buscando sus labios con los míos, el se entrega y me toma.

Dejo que tomé mi mano y me guíe hacia la sala. Mientras yo descanso en una silla él va en busca de una botella de vino y dos copas. Algo que las mucamas dejaron al alcance horas antes al darse cuenta que nadie vendría a probar bocado.

De hecho, ahora pienso que no ha debido probar bocado alguno, no ha descansado por horas. Giro mi atención a él. La botella de vino está en sus manos, la mira fijamente, abstraído y alejado del momento que pensé que compartíamos.

-¿Estás bien?

\- Si - abre la botella y sirve ambas copas, no bebe, entorna la mirada sobre mí rostro - Di una visita a la familia de Michel Bouscat, su hermano me ha solicitado un favor.

El bienestar se desvaneció de mi rostro. Algo me decía, no, que no debió hacerlo. Pero André se sentía en deuda con aquella familia. Desde que se hizo mención sobre el caso de esta joven mujer, su interés fue notable - Fue sobre su sobrina, ¿verdad? - sin mirarle pregunto

-Paul, se entrevistó con la mujer inculpada de su desaparición

-¿Era eso necesario? ¿La policía de seguro lo habría hecho?

-Fue la excepción a la regla – sombrío aclara – la entrevista nunca debió tomar lugar, la acusada tenía prohibido hablar hasta su juicio.

Se levanta de mi lado y ocupa una silla en frente de mí, busca mi mirada - la última vez que Irene Pontier vio a Ana, le seguía por el barrio periférico de Saint Jacques…

-¿Y luego?

Ahora toma la copa y un largo sorbo. No le era muy agradable continuar con la historia.

-Le vio entrar a una propiedad… Ana nunca salió, pasaron las horas hasta que vio las siluetas de unos hombres cargando bultos en una carreta, de esta carreta cayó un objeto que más tarde Irene conservaría, era un simple brazalete, pero por guardar el artefacto es que fue inculpada de robo y asesinato.

-¿La policía no tomó su declaración?

Él sacudió la cabeza

-No han hecho nada por encontrar a Ana, Paul está sólo en esto.

-Jamás lo hicieron, no en verdad – adivino, él asiente y yo desespero

Siento esa vieja sensación en mi espalda, esa confiable alerta de antaño, dos manos heladas en mi nuca. De más espera se trataron las campañas en que me vi involucrada, y en esa espera aquellas gélidas palmas me hicieron compañía. En noches de vela, creía escuchar a mi oído una advertencia… cuando finalmente la confrontación llega todo es fugaz, el sonido metálico de una espada acabando con millones de vidas. Ahora todo está calmo y me pregunto cuanto tendré que esperar antes de que suceda algo.

-No debes involucrarte en esto.

-Son solo algunas averiguaciones, no corro peligro- promete, como si fuera algo fácil y alcanzable para él ¿Cuántas veces estuve a punto de perderlo? Me alejo, desde una esquina de la sala le dirijo una mirada llena de reproches, de dudas y miedo - Cómo no podría hacerlo, ya sabes lo que su hermano hizo por mí en Duplessis, no estaría aquí si no hubiese sido por él.

Sé que sería admitir que en mi juventud fui una déspota, pero realmente preferiría haber continuado como el amo de este hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **III**

 **ISABELLE**

 **Octubre 30 año 1807**

ASÍ QUEDÓ EL TRATO ENTRE MI PADRE Y YO: DE LOS SIETE DIAS DE UNA SEMANA, HE DE DORMIR Y CENAR EN CASA CUATRO. HOY martes, es el primer día de este acuerdo.

A la mesa solo fuimos tres quienes cenamos. Mi padre, mi hermano y yo. Nuestra madre había permanecido en el cuartel y al parecer ese lugar la absorvería toda la semana.

El reloj marca las nueve de la noche. Dos pisos arriba de mí, mi hermano se encuentra en su taller y trabaja en sus encomiendas, mientras yo estoy en el cuarto de lectura, sobre el escritorio de mi madre, escribiendo en mi diario de partería.

Hace unos minutos, antes de salir a la noche, mi padre lo observó con curiosidad.

"¿Qué tipo de materia estudias?" preguntó, y de pie se inclinó a mi lado para observar mejor.

"No es una materia específica, es un diario de partería, se registran observaciones acerca de cada procedimiento aplicado sobre una paciente y sus reacciones ante todo" le expliqué.

"Supongo que todas han de llevar uno"

Yo asentí "Así es, es importante dejar todo claro con respecto a los nacimientos" dije y pensé que con eso se quedaría, pero comenzó a preguntarme sobre el criterio con el que registrábamos cada caso y pareció que se le iluminaba la cara cuando le enumeraba las partes: día, hora, nombre de la paciente, lugar de atención… Asentía mucho, y creo que pude ver cómo los engranajes al interior de su cabeza comenzaban a andar a un compás mucho más rápido del usual. El brillo de su ojo derecho se afiló y quedó ensartado en la cubierta desvaída de mi diario. "Si lo desea puedo enseñarle algunas secciones" le ofrecí.

"Quizá otro día" dijo y se despidió.

 **Octubre 31 año 1807**

EL RELOJ SOBRE MI CHIMENEA MARCA LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, mi padre llegó casi a las tres. Desde mi habitación escuché que entraba a la suya y que cerraba la puerta. Esperé un rato, asegurándome de que no volvería a salir.

Me levanté, procedí hasta la sala, al cuarto de lectura, a su escritorio. Repleto, como siempre. Entre notas, plumas y libros había algo distinto. Lo abrí en la primera página. Era el diario de partería de Ana Bouscat.

CUANDO NIÑA VEÍA DESDE LAS VENTANAS DE CARRUAJES Y DILIGENCIAS, EDIFICIOS, CASAS Y MANSIONES PARISINAS. NO IMPORTABA SI ESTAS ESTABAN HABITADAS, ABANDONADAS O EN RUINAS, HABÍA ALGO QUE LAS DIFERENCIABA DE LA MÍA: Pensaba que las vidas en su interior habían sido o eran una versión mejorada de la mía.

Me preguntaba, cuan lejos se debía ir para llegar al feliz resultado. Al llegar a la escuela de señoritas me enseñaron los pasos para llegar a aquel supuesto biaventurado descenlace.

Lecciones de cocina, dibujo y pintura, modales, bordado y costura, baile, manejode instrumentos musicales... Y no debo olvidar las mágicas perlas de sabiduría como: _Las necesidades de vuestro esposo están antes de las propias..._ se les decía a las chicas ya comprometidas ... _no es educado hablar de ustedes mismas,_ era la frase para las espontáneas parlanchinas... _los caballeros las invitarán a bailar, no ustedes a ellos..._ frase dedicada a aquellas con demasiada iniciativa hacia el otro sexo... Pero esta era la que más odiaba ... _demasiado estudio debilita la mente de las señoritas_ me habían dicho a mí mientras confiscaban mi enciclopedia ilustrada y me urgían a salir al jardín a hacer bouquets de flores para adornar las mesas del té.

Cuando regresaba a casa, los antes lindos edificios, departamentos y casas con sus mágicas luces encendidas desde sus entrañas me parecían más altos, como grandes murallones de piedra alsándose al cielo y tapando el sol. Algo iba mal.

Se supone que debía sentirme feliz y agradecida, en la escuela eso decían a todas, que eramos afortunadas, pero no veía en dónde estaba esa buena fortuna.

En una ocasión no pude reprimirme y la fortuna se alejó completament de mi lado. Mi padre había sido citado por la directora para discutir mi comportamiento en una de sus clases: Una chica se había sentado con las piernas abiertas y la directora le había enseñado la forma apropiada de hacerlo, es decir, cruzando un tobillo detrás del otro y cuidando que el faldón tenga las piernas bien cubiertas y escondidas "Una dama no debe mostrar nada" había justificado la instructora y yo lo encontré muy gracioso: el arte de esconder la fruta prohibida. Tuvieron que sacarme de la sala debido a un ataque de risa.

Recuerdo que después de esa reunión mi padre me llevaba de la mano por un pasillo y que aunque mi orgullo se hallaba por los suelos, necesitaba saber algo "¿Cree que soy mala?"

Sorprendido él nos detuvo, me observó, se inclinó sobre una rodilla y me preguntó "¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?" Sin esperar una respuesta recibí su abrazo y esperé por aquel alivio que solía encontrar antes tan facilmente, pero la pregunta quedaba abierta y sin respuesta, como una comezón al interior de mis huesos.

He buscado la forma de aliviarme pero, ni aún hoy he dado con la pista.

No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi desaparecida profesora, pero su diario reflejaba mucho de lo que era o quizás sigue siendo. No era lo que esperaba leer, porque Ana había expandido sus intereses, más allá de lo que se le tenía permitido, en ese mundillo de papel. Allí, no era una simple partera con diploma. En algunas páginas, no daba a conocer solo casos de embarazo. Sorprendentemente había agregado casos de fiebres infecciosas, lesiones por fractura, resfriados y otras dolencias humanas. La mezcla de pensamientos y observaciones expresaban la necesidad de estar ahí afuera y descubrir quienes somos, por qué sufrimos tanto y porqué siguen habiendo tantos problemas...

Me había sentido extrañamente aliviada al leer sus palabras, acompañada. "Hola Ana" susurré

HENRI LEFILLATRE, ERA DOS AÑOS MAYOR QUE MI HERMANO. AMBOS HABÍAN ASISTIDO A LA MISMA INSTITUCIÓN DE EDUCACIÓN PUBLICA FRANCESA en donde cursaron su educación secundaria. Ahora la Escuela Normal del Panteon es llamada Liceo Napoleon.

A pesar de estar dos cursos arriba de Alexandre, Henri parecía ser incluso más joven en apariencia. Era el favorito de sus profesores, pero no tenía amigos y le asediaban y golpeaban bastante en los recesos. "Es un sabelotodo", "se cree superior a los demás" al menos eso escuchaba de Francois y mi hermano.

Pero, necesitaban de su ayuda. Cuando entraron al liceo creo que si alguien les hubiese avisado sobre un examen de sangre habrían sido capaces de estudiar toda una noche para rendirlo al día siguiente...

Sólo bromeo...

A los dos meses de haber comenzado sus estudios secundarios, Henri llegó a nuestra casa por invitación de mi hermano, necesitaba ayuda con...casi todo, pero sobre todo con su némesis y más temida enemiga: la aritmética.

Yo me encontraba en la sala, tratando de entender el diccionario de botánica de Pierre Bulliard, cuando llegaron. De un golpe se abrió la puerta y Alexandre le hizo entrar en donde me encontraba "Espera aquí" espetó y se marchó en compañía de Francois, dejando a su invitado junto a la puerta, así como quien deja su abrigo colgado en una percha. Ni siquiera me presentaron con el chico.

"Regresarán, solo fueron por sus libros y cuadernos" dije. Incómodo, Henri se quedó de pie sin saber exactamente qué hacer ante mí presencia. Me levanté de mi silla, sin dejar de lado mi libro, y caminé hacia él. "Soy la hermana gemela de Alexandre, Isabelle Grandier"

"¿Gemelos?"

"No idénticos, pero sí nacimos el mismo día" expliqué

"Soy Henri Lefillatre" contestó con una tensa sonrisa que desvaneció al instante "... su hermano y yo asistimos al mismo Liceo" agregó

"Entonces, usted es su compañero de clases"

"No exactamente, yo estoy dos años después de él" yo asentí en señal de entendimiento. Cuando su atención calló en el libro que abrazaba contra mi pecho, pareció quitarse algo de la timidez que cargaba encima "¿Le interesa el área?"

"Intento reconocer las especies de mi jardín, por el momento hay una familia predominante, Rosaceae" dije haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento "mi padre pidió las plantaran... son las favoritas de mi madre"

"Interesante, yo ya he clasificado alrededor de veinte familias en el de mi madre"

"¡De verdad! ¿Cuáles son sus fuentes?"

"Bien, usted ya tiene una, le falta Flora Parisiensis, es el mismo autor" contestó dando dos suaves palmadas sobre la portada de mi libro "Si lo desea puedo enviarle mi ejemplar con su hermano"

"¡Eso sería genial!" contesté

Creo que habríamos seguido hablando de familias botánicas si mi hermano no hubiese llegado y ordenado que me marchara a mi habitación. Me despedí de su invitado y me marché. También fui a su habitación y tomé a Georges, un osito de felpa del tamaño de un gato, que Alex escondía bajo un tablón abajo de su cama. Sabía que no reclamaría a nadie por su pérdida ya que le daba verguenza decir que lo abrazaba por la noche, porque entre los muchos poderes mágicos de Georges estaba espantar a los espítirtus malignos de la noche...

De acuerdo a mí primera impresión, el aspecto de Henri era como el de mi hermano pero, bastante más delgado. Sus ojos eran de un verde algo inusual, casi amarillos y muy grandes, como los de un gato curioso.

Hace dos años entró a la escuela de ciencias. Con anterioridad nos había comentado en medio de su última sesión de estudios con Alex, que entraría a estudiar medicina, que quería ser cirujano y médico. Justificó su desición, diciendo que quería ser un aporte para su nación...

"Les harán tomar un juramento "No harás daño" agregué presumida.

"Hipócrates" dijo Henri, aún más presumido.

Sentí envidia, pero le felicité y solicité a Sylvie que sirviera té y dulces para celebrar su desición "¿Es muy difícil ser aceptado?" pregunté mientras servía té a mi hermano y a Francois, que por esos días ya comenzaba a actuar extraño a mi alrededor.

"¿Para qué necesitas saberlo?" preguntó siguiéndome con la mirada.

"Curiosidad" contesté, dejé la tetera sobre la mesa y me senté a su lado sin enfrentarlo.

"Por qué crees idiota, prefiere estar ahí que contigo, pero no te preocupes..." Alex le arrojó a la cara, tomó un macarrón de un plato y luego se volvió a mí para esparcir más felicidad "Jamás te dejarán entrar, Isabelle"

"Te detesto" dije

"Quizás no sea imposible" contestó Henri "existieron mujeres que se dedicaron a un área afin a la medicina como Angelique du Coudray, y ahora existe una escuela de partería en Port Royal"

"¿Una escuela? ¿Y quién la dirije?" pregunté, Francois se paró de la mesa, pero yo, entusiasmada, comencé un largo interrogatorio.

Si Oscar de Jarjayes hubiese sabido sobre esta conversación yo creo que el pobre Henri no habría salido vivo de Saint Germain. Comencé a indagar sobre la escuela sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y el chico prácticamente me entregó toda la información necesaria para establecer contacto con los encargados.

LLEGAMOS COMO SUS ALUMNAS EN LA CLASE DE INSTRUMENTAL QUIRÚRGICO. ANA BOUSCAT HABÍA TERMINADO SUS ESTUDIOS EN LA MATERNITÉ CINCO AÑOS ANTES, DE MODO QUE ya era un pan horneado enseñándonos a nosotras, buñuelos crudos en pre-cocción.

Su clase, básicamente es una en donde aprendes a usar espuculms, forceps y otros artefactos para que tus manos puedan penetrar en la intimidad de unas espantosas muñecas de cera. Mademoiselle Hucherard es quien las fabrica. Es una mujer joven, aparentemente de la misma generación de Ana.

Decidí acercarme a ella, con la falsa pretención de aprender a fabricar sus monigotes. Hace semanas que anuncia por los comedores sobre cuanta falta le hace una asistente. -Me alegra que vinieras, aquí aprenderás más que en las clases de fisiología - me dice, mientras ensambla una criatura en el vientre de una de sus madres ficticias.

Observo el muñeco del feto, enroscado como un cachorro y ya casi en su última etapa de gestación, mi alma se divide entre la ternura y la profunda perturbación. -¿Te gusta? - me pregunta. Yo dibujo una mueca y asiento -Ana me ayudó a fabricarlo, se aseguró de que representara esactamente a un feto de ocho meses ¿es muy realista no?

-Es muy talentosa.

Ella asiente, se mueve hacia el ala izquierda de la sala, en donde mantiene un armario. Al abrirlo se despliegan ante mi vista la colección de muñecas que se utilizaban en la mayoría de las clases.

-Nunca debió venir aquí; no tenía necesidad - dice mientras saca un ejemplar.

-¿Necesidad?

Entorna su mirada sobre mí, con una expresión entre extrañeza y divertimento.

\- No sé si lo ha observado mademoiselle, pero la mayoria de las alumnas y parteras que ves aquí, o son viudas o el padre les abandonó, no tienen dinero ni prospectos de matrimonio. Pero, Ana ...Ana es como tú, así que ten cuidado en dónde pones tu nariz niña. Mucho me temo que a Ana se la hayan cortado por introducirla en donde no debía.

-En dónde...- tanteo, algo temerosa, no de ella, sino de mi propia curiosidad zambulléndose en un lugar que cada día se hacía más y más oscuro. - Irene decía que se interesaba mucho por sus pacientes - comento a ver si puedo estimular nuestro diálogo. Ella guarda silencio, detiene su faena. Voltea su rostro a mí.

-Eres muy apegada a la Señorita Pelletier ¿no? Deben ser muy buenas amigas.

-Sí, lo somos - digo y adivino por su tono melancólico que hubo de ser amiga de Bouscat.

-Ana solía confiar en mí...

Hucherard traga algo duro y sus mejillas se humedecen. Camino hacia ella y le entrego mi pañuelo de bolsillo. No emito palabra o ruido. Solo espero; papá dice que a la gente hay que dejarla hablar y seguir la larga trama de sus historias. Tiene razón; de la semisombra la voz de Hucherard surge nuevamente.

-El año pasado, nuestro director cometió un error: una paciente fue derivada de La Salpetriere cuando sus dolores de parto comenzaron, era muy joven, pero tan loca como el resto de las internas de ese lugar - suspira, mira a lo lejos y sacude su cabeza nuevamente - el nombre de esa parturienta creo que era Émilie o Emma...su apellido no lo recuerdo

-... Dejó un desastre en la sala de parto, comenzó a golpearnos, a los médicos a todos, Ana salió de allí con un ojo negro y yo con mechón de pelo menos en mi cabeza.

-Nuestra profesora en jefe debió estar furiosa - asumo

-Si, LaChapelle estaba furiosa, reclamó al director porque en estas situaciones la política es enviar a una partera o médico experimentado para no arriesgar a sus niñas... Tú sabes lo sobreprotectora que es...

-Lo sé, me sorprende que no nos halla puesto guardias armados - bromeo y ella sonríe. Luego continúa.

-No es fácil lidiar con personas así, la expresión de sus ojos es... nosotras nunca lo imaginamos, yo tuve algunas pesadillas, pero Ana...

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No estoy segura... ella decía que la chica actuaba como si algo la persiguiera

-Obviamente estaba enferma - le indico.

-Lo sé, pero Ana es el tipo de persona a quien si algo no le cuadraba reclamba una explicación, si no la tenía la buscaba de todas formas.

LA HE EXCLUÍDO, PERO EN VERDAD AHORA CREO QUE FUE UNA BUENA DESICIÓN. Tenía otros asuntos en mente; su propia vida. De todas formas ni una palabra ha mencionado sobre Bouscat nuevamente. Ha estado ocupada. Sólo Gertrude y yo sabíamos que mi hermano venía de forma asidua a visitarla a Port Royal. Sólo el año pasado se había decidido a hacerlo, pues desde que tenían catorce años se limitaban a hacerse señas de saludo a la distancia.

Conocí a Aurore Pelletier en el Instituto de Señoritas en Saint Germain. Desde los trece años comencé a asistir y cada tarde al finalizar la jornada mi padre llegaba en una diligencia con la que anteriormente había recogido a su hijo del liceo. La búsqueda de mi padre coincidía con la del Señor Pelletier por su sobrina. La primera vez que Aurore vio a mi hermano fue ayudandome a subir al coche, ella hizo una seña con la mano y él se había vuelto tieso y arrebolado.

El instituto estaba y sigue emplazado en el edificio antes conocido como el Hotel de Rohan. Ubicado en la calle de la Union, era conducido por una vieja conocida de mi madre. Juana Luisa Enriqueta Jenet, más conocida como Madame Campan. La Señora había sido institutriz de los pequeños de nuestra antigua y decapitada reina austriaca y hasta el día de hoy su escuela sigue teniendo impecable reputación.

Mamá y papá me llevaron por primera vez allí para una entrevista con ella. Era el primer paso para llegar a ser admitida, y empezar mis lecciones junto a un heterogéneo grupo chicas y mujeres jóvenes prontas a ser casadas. Madame Campan reconoció a mis padres de inmediato. Se vio algo emocionada, sus ojos vidriosos y su sonrisa debieron ver el pasado reencarnado en la figura de mis padres, sobre todo en la de mi extraña madre. No reveló ningún detalle íntimo sobre ella hasta estar encerrados en su despacho. Lamentablemente no pude oír nada, ya que me hicieron espera en la sala contigua.

Allí se hallaba un hombre, similar en edad y vestimenta a mi padre. Se hallaba sentado en un sillón esperando. Le habían servido té, pues frente a él en una mesita se hallaba una bandeja de plata, con una tetera y tacitas. Cuando no sorbía de su taza observaba a una niña. Frente a él, mirando por una ventana, se hallaba una pequeña pelirroja.

"Aurore, ven a sentarte" le reclamó el hombre. La niña se volteó, suspiró y tras una mueca obedeció. Antes de sentarse al lado del hombre, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me sonrió. El gesto fue desganado, monotono.

Yo tomé mi lugar al otro lado de la mesita servida. Fui a espiar lo que Aurore veía por la ventana. Sólo eran jardines, bosquecillos , plazas y más casas y mansiones citadinas. Cuando suspiré, Aurore se encontraba a mi lado.

"¿Ya te han inscrito?" preguntó con tono resignado

"Aún no, pero lo harán" dije con el mismo tono "¿Y a tí?"

Asintió

"Me llamo Isabelle, Isabelle Grandier"

"Aurore Pelletier y el hombre que ves sentado, es mi tío" se mojó los labios con la lengua, se ubicó de costado contra la ventana y apolló su codo sobre el alféizar, yo hice lo mismo y así quedamos de frente. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Para que te trajeran aquí; yo salía a caminar desde la botica de mi tío que está en la calle Saint Martin, hasta el Jardín de plantas en Saint Germain. Luego de un mes mi tío se dió cuenta porque uno de los botánicos del museo de plantas lo conocía. Luego mi tío dijo que debía traerme aquí porque no sabía qué hacer conmigo" me relató y luego, arqueando las cejas espero a que yo comenzara "tú turno" me apuró.

"En resumen: Un chico me besó, mi madre nos vio, se volvió loca, le lloriqueó a mi padre y aquí estoy" le contesté. Un gesto pícaro se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿En los labios?" yo asentí y ella se entusiasmó ¿Y cómo es eso?"

"No lo sé... fue agradable, supongo" dije y no podía evitar sino sonreir.

"¿Le amas?"

"No lo sé... Es el hijo de mi madrina, se llama Francois y creo que es muy apuesto, me gusta" contesté sintiendo algo de calor.

Al principio, mi madre me había espantado con su ataque de ira: los incomprensibles gritos, los múltiples sarandeos y las dos humillantes bofetadas. Pero al día siguiente, el ardor de la humillación se había disipado, y por alguna razón me sentí muy alentada. Después de que ella me hubiese sorprendido junto a Francois, no me quitaba la vista de encima y fue todo un reto para Francois y yo concertar pequeños encuentros entre los dos, tomarnos de las manos, enviarnos cartas... La vigilancia de Óscar no había hecho más que condimentar algo que yo había encontrado ya bastante emocionante.

Aurore suspiró.

"¿Te gusta este lugar?"

"No"

"A mí tampoco" murmuró para que su tío no la escuchara.

HOY, SE SUPONÍA QUE MI DILIGENCIA A CASA LLEGARÍA A RECOGERME A LAS SEIS. Pero, Alexandre viene en esta hoy; ya lleva una hora de retraso.

Junto a Aurore y Gertrude me encuentro aguardando. Estamos sentadas a la mesa de siempre bebiendo té caliente y dulce en los comedores. Apenas sí cruzamos algunas palabras entre nosotras ya que el único objetivo en este momento es alcanzar nuestras camas.

Cuando Gertrude apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro es que el diablo irrumpe a paso ligero al comedor.

-¿Y la señorita Pelletier?- Alexandre pregunta a las tres, agitado y nervioso.

-¿Ha perdido la vista Señor Grandier- Gertrude le pregunta con una sonrisa torcida y burlona; a su lado Aurore hace señas al recién llegado como si este se encontrara a gran distancia de ella. Alexandre contesta con una mueca y nosotras reímos en coro.

-Muy graciosas- reclama, pero tiene algo mucho más importante en mente. Le extiende la mano a Aurore y las risas sesan -venga conmigo un momento, necesito hacerle una pregunta.

 **Noviembre 01 año 1807**

NUEVAMENTE ES DE MADRUGADA. HABRÍA PERMANECIDO UNAS HORAS MÁS EN EL DESPACHO DE MIS PADRES REVISANDO EL DIARIO DE ANA. PERO ME VI FORZADA A REGRESAR A MI HABITACIÓN.

No descubrí mucho sobre ella.

Ana registraba su segundo año de trabajo como una Sage-femme graduada y diplomada. Se trataba de casos tanto internos como externos a la institución. En un año de registro, acumuló alrededor de cien casos. Todos residentes parisinos. Setenta pertenecían a La Maternité y treinta restantes se hallaban repartidos entre todos los distritos de la ciudad. Solo algunos casos interesaban a mi padre, los últimos registros de este año. Con trozos de papel marcó las páginas que le importaban. Individuos que se hallaban habitando en el distrito numero V y XIV, el segundo es en donde se encuentra mi escuela.

Irene había dicho que el último lugar en donde había visto a Ana, había sido en la calle Saint Jacques, lamentablemnte no mencionó un punto esacto, ...o quizás no quiso... De todas formas aquella arteria atravesaba los dos distritos mencionados anteriormente. Claramente mi padre seguía la pista dejada por Irene y buscaba a las pacientes de Ana que recidieran en aquellos lugares en que pudo haber sido vista por última vez. En total eran siete direcciones y le quedaban cuatro por revisar.

Pensé en Hucherard, en la lunática que le había llenado de pesadillas, la demente que había atraído la curiosidad de Ana... quizás guiado hasta el vacío. No había ninguna Émilie o Emma entre las direcciones que mi padre revisaba. Pero fue hace un año cuando esta chica de la Salpetriere llegó en labor de parto. _Emma ...Emilie ...em...em..._ Hojee cada página correspondiente al año 1806. Nada.

Cansada y frustrada me rasqué las palmas de mis manos. Me disponía a repasar nuevamente el diario cuando empecé a escuchar unos pasos en la sala.

No me percaté de quién era, hasta que habló "¿André?" era mi madre. Supongo que el que la lámpara de su escritorio estuviese encendida, que la luz de esta misma se filtrara a la sala, habitación contigua en donde se hallaba, indicaba la presencia de mi padre madrugando, como casi siempre lo hacía.

Bien... Estaba en problemas. Disponía de poco tiempo y debía pensar rápido en una excusa que explicara mi presencia allí... Así que comencé a hilar hechos y situaciones: En el despacho de mis padres se concentra la mayor cantidad de libros, sería mentira si dijera que me fascina el interior de estos objetos, y estos aunque aburridos, los he leído todos porque si hay un libro tengo que leerlo sin importar lo tedioso que resulte... mala noticia porque entonces qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí ...Bien, también tienen almanaques, libros de historia, enciclopedias, diccionarios... Una enorme base de datos sin actualizar...en verdad necesitan ir a comprar libros nuevos...

"¿André?" insistió. No tenía nada más con qué enfrentarla, así y todo debía salir a su encuentro.

"Soy yo madre" dije antes de que me sorprendiera.

"¿Isabelle? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?" dijo al entrar

Ya me hallaba apartada del escritorio de su esposo y a un costado del suyo, que casi siempre se hallaba vacío. En mis brazos portaba un cuaderno y el añejo diccionario que rápidamente había extraido de un anaquel.

"Sólo buscaba un diccionario"

Frunció el seño, mala señal, muy mala "¿No tienes tres volúmenes nuevos en tu cuarto?"

¡Diablos!

"No tuve opción, olvidé un tomo en la escuela"

Entornó sus ojos sobre mí, la típica cara de naipe de un militar. Imposible de interpretar. No respiré y creo que mis axilas comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿cómo lo harán los soldados bajo su mando...? Dios se apiade de ellos ..."Aún así es tarde, jovencita" finalmente dijo "Vete a tu cuarto, ahora mismo" me ordenó.

"Buenas noches" me despedí

"Descansa" agregó y me di media vuelta hacia la salida, pero algo en ella me llenó de rencor. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi revisando el espacio que acababa de dejar, registrando como si una criminal hubiese dejado aquel rincón ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿qué es lo que hecho tan mal? ¿por qué no me deja en paz? No pude contenerme "¿No confía en mí?" pregunté, solo para fastidiarla. Pensé que encendería ese horrible carácter pero, no fue así. En medio de la pobre luminosidad que nos rodeaba, los ojos de mi madre brillaron, húmedos y claros.

"¿Y tú en mí?" preguntó, no pude desviar su mirada.

Anatómicamente es imposible, pero me parecía más joven, algo infantil, una niña esperando.

"No" respondí y mi voz era un hilo a punto de romperse.

 **OSCAR**

 **Octubre 30 año 1807**

EL DÍA DE AYER, TEMPRANO POR LA MAÑANA, HABÍA DEJADO ATRÁS EL CUARTEL PRINCIPAL DE MI REGIMIENTO Y DIRIGIDO A PORT ROYAL.

A MI ESPALDA QUEDABA el Campo de Marte y delante de mí nada más que edificios y angostas avenidas. Solo tenía algunas horas antes de que informes, reuniones y revistas a pelotones ocuparan la totalidad de mi tiempo.

Era temprano y helaba. Había despertado al alba y el hecho de vestirme y encillar mi animal para mi salida, fue producto más bien de un impulso que de una previa planificación de mi horario.

La razón de mi premura no tenía relación con el cumplimiento de mi deber. Sentía que el tiempo se escapaba de mis manos. Habían sucedido muchos días desde su inesperado encuentro con Francois.

Isabelle me sorprendió, el modo en que manejó toda la situación fue de forma madura y sensata, no se dejó desfallecer en ningún momento. Inició conversaciones, atendió y animó a sus invitados de forma afable y cálida, asegurandose de dejar el camino seguro y despejado para que su padre recuperara del todo a sus amistades. Sé que lo hizo por él, lo sé muy bien.

No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer al visitarla nuevamente en su escuela. Nunca hemos terminado en buenos acuerdos, es como si las dos hablásemos idiomas distintos. Ella guarda silencio y acata mis órdenes, y tengo la ilusión de que todo irá mejor. Es muy lista y demuestra madurez en muchas situaciones pero, no logro hacer que comprenda cual es su lugar en este mundo.

Presentía que una vez más se abrirían discusiones, que yo tendría la última palabra y que a escondidas Isabelle haría su voluntad...Pero debía intentarlo aunque fuera una vez más, debía verla, quería saber... quería ver su rostro... quería ver a mi pequeña.

Ya que no estaba al tanto de su itinerario, llegué en el momento en que se encontraba enclaustrada en algún salón recibiendo lecciones de alguno de sus profesores o Sage-femmes, como se les llama a aquellas parteras ya graduadas de esta intitución estatal. Así me había aclarado una de ellas. "Discúlpe Señor, las alumnas se encuentran atendiendo a un seminario, no es posible interrumpir a menos que usted sea un familiar o tutor legal" Mademoiselle Hucherard dijo. Sus palabras cayeron como una patada a mi estómago; en pocas ocasiones se me exigió justificación para visitar a mi propia hija.

Hucherard es una mujer pequeña y delgada, joven, pero con los pies derechos y muy firmes sobre la tierra. Vi en sus ojos cierto temor hacia mi persona, pero se mantuvo derecha y con la frente alto. Sólo por eso la perdoné.

Coemencé mencionando el nombre de su padre y nuestra antigua relación de amistad "Trabajó para mí por muchos años, antes de alcanzar su independencia y forjar una nueva familia" expliqué. Ya más relajada se disculpó por su la rudeza de su recibimiento.

"Discúlpeme, lo lamento mucho, pero aún siendo amigo íntimo no puedo entregarle pasada; debe entender Señor, que en luz de algunos acontecimientos hemos estado en la obligación de guardar información sobre nuestras alumnas"

 _¿Aconteciemientos?_ pensé. Confundida, guardé silencio. Ella interrogó mi pausa con su mirada "Sensata medida" declaré seriamente

"Su amigo, probablemente se lo mencionó: visitó al director no hace mucho, exigiendo información... le pidieron mantener en estricta confidencialidad lo sucedido, espero usted también siga su ejemplo"

Bajo mi piel algo comenzó a burbujear "Lo sé, el Señor Grandier lo mencionó" disimulé, como dandome por enterada de lo que mi esposo me ocultaba.

"Es una tragedia lo que sucedió" se lamentó sacudiendo la cabeza "Mademoiselle Bouscat será muy extrañada por todos"

Los pelos de mi nuca se levantaron de punta, pero me limité a asentir, mientras trataba de reprimir el hervor de mi sangre agolpándose en mis sienes.

Me excusé con Hucherard y me marché de Port Royal al instante.

NO DEBERÍA SORPRENDERME SU ACTUAL COMPORTAMIENTO.

Al llegar al cuartel del regimiento, mi ayudante me recibe en mi despacho con la usual cantidad de correspondencia. Sólo un sobre se destaca entre informes, listas y peticiones tanto de compañeros militares como de jóvenes y entusiasmados reclutas. Es carta de Alexandre, la tomo entre mis manos, pero no la abro. Observo su caótica caligrafía, esa que nunca pudo ser domada del todo en sus cuadernos de ejercicios.

Recuerdo la primera vez que su hermana me escribió. Una pequeña de seis años había redactado una carta.

Se había adelantado a él y a muchos niños de su edad. No había duda; Isabelle tiene un intelecto excepcional.

Yo me hallaba acantonada en el Norte cuando recibí esa misiva. En el límite entre Francia y Alemania, un courier llegó a nuestro campamento con el milagroso correo. Ansiosos, los soldados dejaron sus tiendas para recibir noticias de sus ya lejanas tierras y familias.

No podía creer que la segunda carta que recibiera aquel día, perteneciera a mi hija, de Alexandre recibí un dibujo, del Pont Neuf, de nuestra casa, del antiguo palacio real... Isabelle tenía mucho qué decir.

Primero, me habló sobre algo del típico interés de las niñas: flores. Tema que conceví normalmete ingenuo para ella pero, luego comenzó a desplegarse; a que no sabía que podían curar las heridas, a que no creía que se necesitara una tonelada de pétalos de rosa para obtener una pequeña botellita de aceite... que prefería las margaritas, que eran más fuertes, que con pocas podías sanar y que si las arrancas del suelo, al poco tiempo florecen más...que si en donde estaba, que si habían libros sobre flores y que si podría llevarle uno al regresar, porque quería ser una Quimica y hacer remedios para los dolores de cabeza de Sylvie ... _es que Alexandre le desordena su cocina todos los días..._ hacía preguntas cuyo contenido pensé había escuchado de su padre, pero no, ella sola había leído y comprendido el material de las enciclopedias y las secciones que más le habían interesado me comentaba.

Mi respuesta a aquella tierna misiva, de una niña que recién comenzaba a soñar, debió ser decepcionante. Pero no deseaba formarle falsas expectativas. Debía hacer lo posible por enderzarla hacia el camino correcto. Al regresar a París, llevé regalos a mis hijos: Alex recibió crayones y cuadernos, y su hermana una muñeca y una pequeña cuna.

Al poco tiempo observé que la muñeca permanecía todo el tiempo en su cuna y ella a metros de distancia sentada delante de su escritorio. La expresión ávida de su padre en sus ojos, la nariz de mi madre hundida en un libro. "¿No juegas con ella?" le interrogué un día.

"Está enferma del estómago" murmuró con su dulce e inocente voz, "necesita descansar" agregó, procurando por la tranquilidad del juguete. La verdad es que todos los muñecos que llegué a regalarle, siempre sufrían de alguna dolencia; la lista completa de una guía médica que su padre mantenía en nuestro cuarto de lectura.

No me había dado cuenta que desde corta edad ya era capaz de doblar las reglas, tampoco que desde entonces, cualquiera fueran sus planes o intenciones para esta vida, yo no estaría enterada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

RECIBO LA ORDEN DE DESPACHAR DOS COMPAÑÍAS HACIA EL SUR DEL PAÍS CUANDO ALAIN DECIDE APARECER EN EL CUARTEL. MÍSERA CANTIDAD SI HA DE COMPARARSE CON EL REGIMIENTO DE CAZADORES DEL EMPERADOR.

-Está enviando muchos hombres a la frontera - Alain me comenta

-Ya sabes que es por Portugal - sentada ante mi escritorio y sin levantar mi atención de las cartas que redacto, le contesto

-Entonces tiene sentido que una división haya alcanzado Madrid - con tono irónico me informa y logra detener el trabajo de mi mano. No es mi ayudante de campo, gracias a dios. Mi antiguo y antes revoltoso subalterno ha acumulado más éxitos de los que él mismo esperaba de sí. Siempre supe que estaba hecho para ser un líder militar, tiene todas las habilidades y aquel espíritu intrépido de un imprudente jovenzuelo.

-No tiene ningún sentido... - pensativa respondo.

-Lasalle se encuentra allí -me indica

-Deberías escribirle - le aconsejo

-Está hecho

-Puedes hablarme de ello cuando lo desees. Si Lasalle se encuentra en la frontera ha de tener vistas muy interesantes.

Él asiente. No toda la información transmitida en el boletín del ejército es oficial. Recibimos órdenes y esperamos que las razones o justificaciones se encuentren impresas al interior. Hace mucho que Alain y yo ya no lo esperamos. Ya sentimos cómo la codicia comenzó a apoderarse de nuestros ideales hace mucho tiempo. Siendo así, cuidamos de nuestras espaldas dentro de lo posible.

Apoya su retaguardia sobre un archivero, y se cruza de brazos. Elevo mi vista a él; al parecer tiene algo más qué decir.

-Alexandre me hizo una visita en Bellechasse hace poco; se le ve muy bien

-¿Qué hacía por esos lares?

-Iba hacia la oficina del contramaestre, el hombre quiere que entregue a su hija lecciones de dibujo y pintura

-No le agradan mucho esos tipos de trabajo - digo riéndo

-Tampoco a la celosa señorita Pelletier

La pluma que hago correr por sobre el pergamino se detiene.

-¿Qué?

Ante mi sorpresa un gesto de extrañeza surge en su rostro.

-Tu muchacho iba acompañado - repite

-¿Aurore Pelletier? - pregunto pero, solo para asegurarme de lo que he oído

-Así es... - titubea, me observa un instante y asiente en entendimiento - no lo sabías

No contesto. Regreso a mi redacción, pero no sé cómo seguir con el contenido. Devuelvo la pluma al contenedor de tinta, reviso otros papeles, pero fracaso en simular indiferencia.

-Te dejaré a solas

-Si...eh...has de tener mucho en tus manos ahora- logro contestar.

Toma su sombrero, lo encaja en su cabeza y me mira, no puedo ocultar mi decepción ante él esta vez -Lo siento...Creo que he hablado demasiado, te mantendré al tanto de lo que Lasalle responda. Entrega mis saludos a André.

Se levanta de su asiento y toma la salida.

Observo su figura a través de los cristales de las ventanas, cruzando por los patios de entrenamiento. Allí veo que el atardecer ya ha llegado. La luz también inunda mi despacho con un matiz encendido...como el cabello de la elegida de mi hijo. Antes que termine de consumirse al menos decido hacer uso de esta para finalmente comenzar su carta.

Alexandre no realiza demasiados saludos protocolares, sin rodeos va a la llaga del asunto... _Madre,_ _¿r_ _ecuerda nuestra última conversación? Sé que apenas sí toqué el tema de mis futuros planes y que no fui muy generoso con usted, ya que le dejé adivinar mi interés sobre una señorita en particular y aún así continué manteniendo mis reservas. Le pido perdón, no es fácil para mí referirle detalles sobre este tipo de temas._

 _Pronto he de revelarle quién es y podrá conocerla. Siendo esta mi intención, porfavor, le pido que no falte a la cena del día de mañana, tengo importantes noticias que entregarles a todos..._

 **Octubre 31 año 1807**

Rue des Poitevins, allí se encuentran los talleres de impresión del diario oficial. El ruido de la imprentas es constante, absorve las voces de los obreros en su interior, lijando enormes piedras calcáreas, otros dibujando, entintando y rodando esas bestias bajo el peso de las prensas. Me recuerda a la inquietante actividad que encontraba en las cocinas de mi antiguo hogar. Las sirvientas y mayordomos de mis padres fabricando el producto a servir en el comedor. Desayunos, almuerzos cenas. En medio de esa buliciosa actividad solía encontrar a André, casí siempre recibiendo arengas de su abuela y ama de llaves de la casa de Jarjayes.

Todo cambió. Ya no es un sirviente.

Ahora le veía en improvisada reunión junto a dos hombres, el editor de turno y el dueño del periódico, Cambaceres.

Quizás es costumbre o instinto, pero levanta la vist, entre muchedumbre y maquinaria un punto muy distante capta su atención: yo, que tampoco dejo de observarlo, la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo. Hace una leve seña. Me ha visto y sé que se las arreglará para acelerar el diálogo con sus superiores y encontrarme. Sólo debo tener algo de paciencia y le tendré en frente, veinte, quince minutos, quizás.

Doy la espalda a la faena y mi vista da hacia la calle. En contraposición, Poitevins no es demasiado concurrida, ocasionalmente algún transeúnte decide usarla como pasaje hacia un camino más amplio y provisto de luz. Es muy angosta y extremadamente oscura cuando anochece.

Miro hacia el cielo y este aparece como limitado cauce de río entre los edificios que lo constriñen. En el momento en que deseo ver la luz y un azul más amplio, siento una cálida presión sobre mi hombro derecho. Su mano.

-Caminemos - escucho decir a mi lado, volteo y me encuentro con su querido rostro.

Yo asiento y al unísono comenzamos. Yo le sigo en silencio, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi estómago; algo de tristeza, algo de alegría. Quiciera que me tomara de la mano, que besara mi mejilla. Me mira de soslayo, sonriente, sé que quiere hacerlo. No hay nadie tan cerca para oírme. -Te extraño y estás aquí ¿No es ridículo?

-Más tarde no tendrás a dónde escapar -responde con un destello pícaro en su ojo.

Doblamos hacia Hautefeuille, trato de esconder mi rubor ante dos pasantes, seguimos adelante, él hace detener una diligencia -A Place de l'Odéon! - demanda al cochero al subir.

-¿Te han invitado? -pregunto una vez en nuestros asientos

-Sí, y le llevo a Rosalie algo mejor que un ramo de flores - bromea, sus dos manos con palmas abiertas hacia mí.

-¡¿Así es que por eso me llevas?! ¡economía!- río de buena gana.

-Todo ha ido mejor, Rosalie se sentía algo reticente después del modo en que su hijo enfrentó sus problemas pre-matrimoniales

-No, no lo enfrentó del mejor modo, debio estar muy perdido como para hacer algo así a Isabelle; ella nunca se lo perdonará.

-Y aún así, fue muy civil al respecto, fue una buena señal para su madrina, se siente mucho más cómoda entablando diálogos, sin sentir que está traicionando a una de las partes.

-Lo hizo por ti, ustedes dos tienen un lazo muy peculiar - digo como halago, él niega con la cabeza, pero sólo estoy comenzando - quizás comparten cosas que nadie más pueda entender.

-Eso es ridículo, Oscar - niega, entonces lo encaro

-Por supuesto que sí, por ejemplo ambos estaban al corriente de que Ana Bouscat era una Sage-femme de La Maternité - comencé, pero poco efecto tuve sobre él. Con un gesto admite su culpa - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería-_

-¿Preocuparme? - le interrumpo

-Isabelle está segura, Oscar - ansioso replica - Ana rompió las reglas y arriesgó su vida, nuestra hija es distinta, no hay razón para preocuparse.

-Lo sé, no es lo que me inquieta

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes?

En mi interior algo se fisura, mis argumentos tambalean. Bajo mis párpados escondo mi mirada - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre mí... y nuestros hijos...?

\- Si te tranquiliza, tampoco me dijo a mí sobre lo que aconteció en su escuela. Cuando visité a los Bouscat me di por enterado - dice y aunque no puedo ocultarle la expresión de alivio sobre mi rostro, trato de cambiar el tema de dirección.

-Han tenido algún progreso.

-En absoluto, alguien se ocupó de acelerar investigaciones y el mismo juicio

-Qué quieres decir

-Irene fue ejecutada ayer en la mañana, no se lo menciones a nuestra hija

-Por supuesto que no

Ni Paul ni Andre la consideraban culpable, más bien una importante testigo que solo habia contado una fracción de lo que sabía sobre Ana.

-Quizás pueda ayudar

-No

-¿No?

-Ya tienes demasiado en tu mente

-¡No me mientas! - le advierto - ¡qué estas pensando, dímelo!

Desafiante a mi reto me da la cara. Parece molesto, pero es tensión lo que puedo leer.

-Que Irene era inocente, y estoy comenzando a creer que si tanto les urgía eliminarla es porque sabía que... en algo extraño Ana estaba involucrada ...

-¿Paul piensa en esa posibilidad?

Él asiente -Me costó trabajo que la aceptara como probabilidad

-Qué harán

-Saber tanto de ella como sea posible, es su sobrina, la trataba como a una más de sus hijos, pero ayer me di cuenta de lo poco que la conocía

-¿No es eso extraño? - le cuestiono

Se detiene un momento sobre mí, guarda algo de reserva en su pausa, como si sopesara muy bien las palabras antes de entregarlas -Es algo delicado...su relación...

Entiendo porqué André se halla en deuda con aquella familia. Paul Bouscat era el hermano menor del fallecido botánico y químico Michel Bouscat. Conoció a mi esposo cuando este iniciaba sus primeros pasos como aistente en el periódico oficial. Pero no entablaron una estrecha amistad sino hacia mediados del año 1793 cuando ambos fueron detenidos y recluidos en la ya inexistente prisión de Duplessis. Bouscat conocía al carcelero, y por esto tenía ciertos privilegios: raciones de comida extra, entrega de cartas y otro tipo de correspondencia a su familia. Gracias a él pude enterarme de su situación y de la de nuestros hijos. Fue la única ocasión en que me atreví a abandonar mi deber. Al llegar a Paris, el hambre y la muerte rondaban en cada esquina y cada hogar. El mío no era excepción. Cuando abracé a mis hijos con horror palpé costillas dibujando bultos horrendos sobre sus pellejos.

Michel murió en aquellos días en la prisión de Duplessis a causa de una fiebre infecciosa. Dejó a su esposa y a sus tres niños enfermos en una casa tan gris como la mía. Yo tuve suerte, logré que mis pequeños volvieran a comer y a que paulatínamente recobraran el ánimo y la energía. De los niños Bouscat solo sobrevivió uno, la mayor de todos. Ana.

No tiene sentido, qué hizo aquel hombre para merecer tal destino? Ahora su mujer se ha quedado sin remanente de la familia que había comenzado a cimentar. Es un panorama desolador y comprendo que André halla deseado auxiliar a aquella viuda, pagar su deuda con aquel hombre, pero algo oscuro persiguió a su hija.

Evidentemente Ana está desaparecida, pero si no está viva, debió ser víctima de una muerte muy violenta.

 **Noviembre 01 año 1807**

EL DÍA DE AYER FUE INTERMINABLE. TRAS MI VISITA A ROSALIE CHATELET, LA JORNADA SE EXTENDIÓ HASTA EL FINAL Y LUEGO HASTA HOY EN LA MADRUGADA CON LA REDACCIÓN Y ENVÍO DE CARTAS E INFORMES a depósitos del ejército tanto en el norte como en el sur del país. En el último momento pude darme cuenta que el número de pertrechos para una compañía de soldados a pie no coincidía con el número de reclutas. Y así, nuevas solicitudes y nuevos envíos debieron ser hechos para rectificar el error del contramaestre del regimiento al que la compañía pertenecía...

Al terminar me volví al reloj sobre la chimenea de mi despacho y vi los palillos marcando las dos de la mañana. Suspiré exhausta, despedí a mis dos ayudantes y me dirijía a las caballerizas. No había cenado a pesar de las múltiples invitaciones de los generales al comedor.

No olvidé la invitación de mi hijo. Envié un telegrama excusándome con él y ...supongo que ahora es su prometida.

Sólo un azote a las posaderas de mi caballo fue suficiente para hacerlo partir en ligera carrera. Las calles que atravesamos se hallaban desiertas, oscuras, las débiles luces de gas a penas sí lograban esclarecer las sombras. Arriba, en medio de un cielo índigo salpicado por estrellas, una media luna, burlona, sonreía con sus dientes amarillos. No sé porqué, pero me sentía inquieta, como si intruso acechara en el espacio más íntimo y seguro del hogar.

Al llegar a la calle de Thionville, y a nuestra casa, volvió la quietud. Su luz, aún se hallaba encendida.

Realicé el usual recorrido por el jardín hasta donde guardan nuestros dos carruajes y los animales. Nada faltaba y todo estaba en su lugar y en orden. Al salir nuevamente al jardín alsé la vista, entre las ramas de los arboles aúnse vislumbraba aquella sonrisa oxidada y corroída. El viento sopló y me llenó de escalofríos, me apresuré y entré para encontrar a mi esposo. Al llegar a la sala le llamé. No hubo respuesta. "¿André? insistí.

"Soy yo madre" clara como el cristal, la suave voz de mi hija respondió

"¿Isabelle? ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la madrugada?" pregunté casi almismo tiempo que entraba

Ya me hallaba a un costado de mi escritorio. En sus brazos portaba un cuaderno y un libro.

"Sólo buscaba un diccionario"

"¿No tienes tres volúmenes nuevos en tu cuarto?" pregunté. Sabía que su padre se los había regalado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete...Por Dios...La sonrisa de una feliz doncella al recibir vestidos nuevos, alta costura, las más lujosas y costosas telas. Esa es la expresión de Isabelle cuando entra a una tienda de libros.

"No tuve opción, olvidé un tomo en la escuela"

"Aún así es tarde, jovencita" dije "Vete a tu cuarto, ahora mismo" le ordené.

"Buenas noches" se despidió, bajó su cabeza y apoyó su mentón sobre el libro que abrazaba contra su pecho. Por un momento pensé que había sido demasiado dura al despacharla de ese modo. Quise alargar mi mano y retroceder el tiempo, acariciar la cabeza de mi pequeña, pero solo pude controlar mis labios.

"Descansa" dije con la voz más suave que pude emitir. Al verla partir traté de no desmoronarme. Barrí con mi vista casi todo el cuarto. Me acerqué al escritorio de André, tomé una hoja en blanco y sobre mí cayó una pregunta.

"¿No confía en mí?"

No esperaba ese golpe y tampoco mi aturdida reacción, como un desmayo o el vómito luego de una golpiza.

"¿Y tú en mí?"

Le vi como un animalillo acorralado, su mirada huidiza me reclamaba por aquella injusta represalia, pero se lo había buscado. Una o dos lágrimas se escaparon, humedecieron su rostro y entonces me hizo saber exactamente qué terreno pisábamos las dos.

"No"

Qué podía decir a eso. Simplemente nada. A quién puedes responder en un terreno tan desolado como aquel.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **IV**

 **ISABELLE**

 **Noviembre 2 año 1807**

HACE DOS DÍAS, AL ANOCHECER, DOS NUEVOS INVITADOS HUBO EN NUESTRA CASA: el Señor Pelletier y su única sobrina Aurore Pelletier.

Mi hermano, con previa aprobación del Señor Pelletier, había hecho una oferta de matrimonio a mi amiga y ella había aceptado.

Pero, este no había sido el plan. Ya se había decidido a pedir la mano de Aurore en el pasado mes de agosto; había elegido anillo de compromiso y agendado su tiempo para hablar con el Señor Pelletier y su sobrina. Faltaban un par días para el ansiado momento cuando llegó a manos de nuestro padre una carta con sellos y estampillas desde la región de Picardía. En esta, madre anunciaba su llegada al país después de su última batalla en Polonia meses atrás.

Temprano por la mañana, Alex llegó a verme a la escuela y a darme las noticias. Al principio, por la premura de su llegada pensé a que algo había sucedido a nuestro padre. "No, no es nada de eso" irritado me explicó. Había tirado de mi brazo hacia un rincón mientras salía de un aula y arrinconado bajo las escaleras que daban al tercer piso.

"Entonces qué, estoy ocupada" le hice saber

"Oscar ha regresado al país"

No sé qué expresión dibujé en mi cara, pero una pesadez en mi pecho, comenzó a disiparse y a condensarse en un par de lágrimas que enjugué rápidamente. No habíamos oído de ella desde el helado mes de febrero, pero siempre me las había arreglado sin ella. Confundida por mi propia emoción me las arreglé para dar una respuesta a mi hermano "Bien, eso es muy bueno... Papá debe estar extasiado, de hecho, me sorprende que no haya venido él a darme las noticias"

"¡Sí lo sé... todo es muy bueno...!" dijo y guardó silencio, tenía ese aire de fatalidad que solo nacía cuando papá recibía sus reportes de notas. "De hecho él viene en camino, así que actúa sorprendida ¿de acuerdo?... No quiero que sepa que vine aquí, comenzará a hacerme preguntas y tratar de averiguar cosas que no le competen"

"¿Cosas que no le competen?"

Ansioso se mordió los labios.

"Esto lo cambia todo" decepcionado murmuró.

"¿Que cambia?" algo no me cuadraba, pero como mamá él se volvió una tapia "¿Cuándo vendrá a París?" tanteé

"Dentro de un mes... tiene algunos asuntos que resolver..."

Su actitud había sido muy extraña. Lo evidente era que mi madre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero su relación con Alexandre era distinta: se agradaban. "¿Por qué no la quieres aquí? ¿Es por eso que no quieres que papá sepa que has venido?" Ante mi pregunta me clavó los ojos encima.

"Te crees muy lista ¿no?" con ironía trató de desviarse del tema. "También es tú madre, deberías saber cómo nos revuelve la vida" me reprochó y me dejó ahí, en ascuas.

Congeló todo su plan, aplazando su propuesta de matrimonio a Aurore. Así que, a la fecha actual, todos sabíamos sobre sus proyectos, con excepción de Oscar.

Ahora en este momento, estamos en la sala. Aguardamos el desayuno tomando tazas de té o café, y en medio de esto, Alex anuncia su compromiso a nuestra madre. Lo dice como si fuese un gato con una bola de pelo atascada en su garganta por mucho tiempo. Ahora, espera su reacción.

Grandes y dilatados, los ojos de madre se vuelven acuosos. El efecto es como ver un cometa cruzando los cielos: fugaz. Vuelven a endurecerse en un segundo - ¿Quién es la novia a ser felicitada? - pregunta, sentada en un sillón ella toma un sorbo de té y espera. Papá está de pie a su lado y ya algo ansioso, cruza una mirada conmigo, como si quisiera advertirme. En otro sillón opuesto a ellos mi hermano se encuentra sentado a mi lado. Reclinado hacia adelante, con codos apoyados sobre sus muslos abiertos, mantiene sus manos entrelazadas, como si se las estrujara.

Inspira, se levanta y se yergue para enfrentarla -Su nombre es Aurore Pelletier.

Óscar levanta la vista. Porque la dirige a mí, sé que relaciona a la chica de la que su hijo se ha prendado a la mayor catástrofe. Un rictus de preocupación se dibuja en sus labios antes de levantarse del sillón. Camina hacia la cómoda que se halla detrás de su hijo como si nada a dejar su taza vacía.

-Debes traerla nuevamente de visita, aún no me la presentas como tu novia- dice desde allí, de espaldas a Alexandre. Él se voltea, sus ojos fijos sobre su nuca

-Por supuesto que lo haré ...- responde, con algo de cautela ante su actitud - pero usted la conoce, es amiga de Isabelle- agrega. Mamá jira sobre sus pies, quedando de costado. Ligeramente vira su rostro a él

-Tú lo has dicho, como amiga de tu hermana- responde ya convertida en tapia dejando en evidencia la nota de descontento en aquella frase; un gesto más de ironía y Alex será capaz de estrellar su cabeza contra esa pared de ladrillos, aunque se la parta.

\- Ya sé que no le agrada - con claridad Alex responde

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – ladina le pregunta y papá se apresura, detecta peligro en aquel tono.

\- Estás exagerando Alexandre - él interviene tratando de aligerar la atmósfera – apenas si la ha tratado, es difícil formarse una opinión sólida de ese modo.

\- Así es – dice ella, pero sin la más mínima intención de cooperar con la causa de su esposo – Pero, supongo que, por esa presunción y otras ridículas razones, nuestro hijo decidió anunciar sus planes, dedicándome tan distinguida excepción – con tono frío y controlado dice. Y esa cruda y sarcástica respuesta era todo lo que se necesitaba: la función está a punto de comenzar:

\- ¡Usted sabe muy bien la base de aquellas razones!

\- ¡Alex! – mi padre le llama en tono de advertencia – ¡Ya basta!

Pero su hijo hace caso omiso

\- ¡Si cree que Isabelle es un fracaso no quería ni imaginar qué tipo de recepción otorgaría a mi prometida!

\- ¡Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado para justificar tu cobardía! - indignada aúlla - ¡Por qué no te atreves a decir lo que en verdad te sucede!

\- ¡Estoy diciéndolo!

\- ¡No Alexandre! ¡La verdad es que tu grado insensatez te está llevando a problemas de los que ahora mismo huyes! ¿Crees que no sé por qué descartaste mi participación en todo esto?

-...No es… ¡No es lo que quería! - contesta ya algo desesperado, pero nuestra madre sólo está comenzando.

-¡Es exactamente lo que querías y lo has logrado! - con la voz algo ahogada estalla por segunda vez - ¡Pero, aún así, después de todo lo que has pasado, crees que una joven inquieta que persigue estudios y trabajo será capaz de hacer un hogar para ti!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Usted no sabe nada de ella!

-¡Eso es lo que crees!

\- ¡Claro que sí, no estamos hablando de usted madre! –arroja ante la presión y nuestra madre queda congelada como en una pintura, con la boca abierta de par en par. Todos sabemos qué significa lo que mi hermano dijo. Papá siempre ha temido que lo dijéramos en voz alta: mala madre. Pero la omisión, dentro de nuestro pequeño núcleo, mantiene la armonía, y como tal se ha convertido a través del tiempo en regla cardinal.

Mi hermano la ha roto, pero ni siquiera así lo vemos venir.

Por cortesía de papá, Alex recibe un bofetón lo suficientemente fuerte como para torcer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Encogida en mi silla observo el asombro en mi hermano convirtiéndose rápidamente en ira, pero antes de que suceda algo peor, mi padre toma la palabra –Te aconcejo que salgas de aquí y tomes algo aire, quizás te ayude a meditar tus palabras antes de que abras la boca la próxima vez – ordena y aunque envuelto en furia, Alex le obedece y se retira. Lo último que escuchamos de él es un portazo de la puerta de entrada.

Sólo después es que puedo oír a mi madre. Con manos sobre la cómoda, jadeando, como cuando las mujeres al hospital dan su último esfuerzo antes de aullar y llorar de dolor. Papá se acerca, ella lo rechaza y se retira, y él la sigue por supuesto.

Yo permanezco en la sala, después de sonora algarabía estoy hecha un atado de nervios.

Pensé que Alexandre no tenía problemas en hacer a nuestra madre parte de su vida. Siempre pensé que para él era más fácil lidiar con ella. Tenían tanto en común que pensé que la comprendía. Pero, no era así: es que él nunca tuvo que pretender que no era él mismo, que no era Alex. Nunca tuvo que mentir.

CUANDO VOY POR MI ARMARIO Y POR EL ATUENDO DEL DÍA, SIEMPRE ME ENCUENTRO CON ELLAS: MUÑECAS. SI HABÍA QUE DARME UN REGALO, ESE, TENDRÍA SOBRE MI REGAZO… DESDE LOS CATORCE COMENCÉ A RECIBIR PERFUMES Y ENCAJES…CHOCOLATES.

Casi todo terminó en mi armario y estoy pensando seriamente en desechar todo en el ático, porque hago el recuento de todos estos objetos y me doy cuenta que es posible que nadie me conozca en verdad. A excepción de Aurore... y Alex...

Él iba a mi habitación; sabía que no me agradaba el chocolate en ninguna de sus formas. Mientras los comía, me observaba: yo, sentada en una silla o en algún otro rincón, persiguiendo la luz del sol y leyendo. Alrededor; la coartada con la que engañaba a todos y a nuestros padres: las muñecas de loza en mi cama, en una silla, en sus cunitas, repozando sus enfermedades.

"¿Por qué no les dices que no te agradan? Entonces te darán lo que quieres"

"No, Alex, no lo harán"

Él no lo entendía y creo que aún no lo entiende. Para hacer y deshacer él debe hacerse notar, ser visible, darse a respetar, dar muestras de carácter, como los arrogantes machos dicen. Yo, en cambio, si deseo hacer algo, debo asegurarme de que nadie vea a la chica menuda que soy, haciéndolo.

Es algo parecido a lo que mi madre hace. Nadie ve a la delgada y madura mujer maldiciendo y arengando a una cuadrilla de hombres antes de despacharlos de una patada a marchar ante el emperador.

MORGAINE HUCHERARD Y YO DEJAMOS ATRÁS LAS SALAS Y DORMITORIOS DEL HOSPITAL. HOY ME ASIGNARON PARA ASISTIRLA EN LA ATENCIÓN DE UN PARTO. NUNCA SUDÉ TANTO EN MI VIDA. La niña había salido de la madre y entrado al mundo por las posaderas, de modo que hubo que aplicar un nuevo número de procedimientos para que la madre y la criatura salieran a salvo.

Me siento bastante satisfecha. Ya que madre e hija se encuentran en buenas condiciones. Ambas son robustas y de aspecto muy saludable. Y de gran apetito.

Pensé que Hucherard estaría igualmente contenta, ya que el médico supervisor y Lachapelle, nuestra jefa de partería, nos habían felicitado por el manejo de una situación potencialmente riesgosa. Pero, en vez de relajo y satisfacción, su rostro refleja ansiedad, sus ojos son entes huidizos e hiperconcientes de todo nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto

Ella toma mi brazo izquierdo -Un inspector de policía entró a la oficina de nuestro director esta mañana

-Por qué razón

-Fue a notificarle algo: Irene ya pasó al otro mundo...- pasmada, detengo mis pasos. Siento como si me hubiesen tapado los oídos. -Fue hace tres días - murmura

Como en una exhalación, creo ver a la vieja pasando por nuestro lado. No hay nada, solo aire, luz y el murmullo de hojas secas cayendo afuera en los jardines. Seguimos caminando y tras unos minutos llegamos a las escaleras.

-Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, suturas muy bien a las madres, La Chapelle dice pareciera que tuvieses agujas en la punta de los dedos - dice cambiando de tema

-...No me importa ¿por qué fue ejecutada con tanta premura?…

Nos sentamos en medio de las escaleras. Suspira algo cansada. -No lo sé - dice, refregándose la cara entre las manos.

-Si pasas el tiempo merodeando cerca de la oficina del director debes saber algo - la acuso.

Me devuelve una mirada retadora -¿Por qué quieres saber? Ana no era nadie para ti

-No era mi amiga, pero sí significa algo para mí.

-Te han dicho ya que el conocimiento es poder ¿cierto? - como mal presagio murmura y yo asiento - pues te diré qué más es: problemas. Así que te haré una pregunta: ¿quieres tener problemas?

Aunque me provoca escalofríos, digo que sí.

Irene le había hecho una confidencia antes de ser apresada. Sí había visto a Ana entrando en una casa en la calle Saint Jacques. Pero la dirección exacta de esta propiedad, se encuentra en la intersección de la calle Saint Jacques con la calle Alexandre-de-Humboldt.

Seis horas sucedieron cuando tres hombres, extrajeron de una pesebrera aledaña a la vivienda una carreta, al interior de esta cargaron un par sacos. Pero Irene no esperó hasta que la carreta comenzara a andar. Alguno de esos hombres se habrá distraído y ella habría sacado provecho para acercarse y husmear entre la carga. No tembló, ya había visto el horror antes, incluso antes de que la guillotina comenzara a cortar cabezas, castigos, flagelaciones y otro tipo de ejecuciones ejemplares habían tomado lugar en nuestra ciudad. Cuerpos machacados y mutilados no eran algo que no hubiese visto durante las masacres de septiembre del 1792 o a inicios de la revolución. Debido a los zarandeos y patadas con que echaron a Irene de la carreta, de todos los trozos de Ana al interior de esos sacos, sólo su brazalete cayó al suelo.

\- Hasta ahora el desmembramiento es la mejor forma de hacer desaparecer un cuerpo - fríamente Morgaine agrega, aunque cuando la miro, su rostro llega a estar azul de pálido y algo sudoroso.

-A que no - temblando le respondo

-¿Acaso alguna familia noble encontró los restos de sus desaparecidos? - me refuta - nadie sabe en dónde está y ya a nadie importa, la culpable fue eliminada, caso cerrado.

Por primera vez el frío de este antiguo hospital, antes un monasterio, comienza a ser absorbido por mi cuerpo. De repente el río gélido de esta atmósfera de ladrillos y mármol se inyecta de lleno en mi médula. Un golpe seco a lo lejos se hace eco por las paredes y reverbera por todo mi pellejo. De algún modo me las arreglo para no vomitar.

-Isabelle… si intentas decir esto a alguien, nadie te creerá - para mi asombro, me advierte - Nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no? - ante mi comentario rueda los ojos y niega con un gesto como si hubiese escuchado la idiotez más grande de la historia

-Vaya cómo eres de ingenua... Sólo mira lo que sucedió a Irene ¿Sabes por qué la interrogaron? Porque fue a contar esta misma historia... no te creerán - Morgaine Hucherard me dijo.

 **NOVIEMBRE 3 AÑO 1807**

AYER PENSÉ QUE COMENZABA A ABRIRME PASO AL CONOCIMIENTO. Y así fue, pero no en la forma en que, como lectora, solía extraer de un libro. Viendo desde lejos todo lo que sucede a los personajes de una historia, no estoy particularmente involucrada, nada me marca tan profundamente o provoca cicatrices como a ellos, nada me da realmente miedo o envuelve en confusión y sobresaltos constantes. Sus historias me perturban por unos instantes, pero luego regresaba a la normalidad; era un alivio saber que todo aquello era mentira o que ya había pasado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al final del día de ayer, literalmente perseguí a Morgaine. Le atajé en su camino al comedor "¿Por qué no le creyeron? ¿querían hacerle callar? ¿Por qué, por lo que vio?"

"No estoy segura" temerosa contestó en un principio, pero con una nueva resolución, me tomó de una mano y me guio a su cuarto. Se había decidido y comenzó a hablarme sobre la chica, aquella demente que le había atormentado en pesadillas, esa joven que ella creía había cambiado a su amiga para siempre, aquella a quien no pude encontrar en el diario de Ana. "También pienso que hicieron callar a Irene por lo que presenció, nadie debía saber cómo Ana había sido asesinada realmente, pero debes preguntarte por qué lo fue y por qué quieren ocultarlo ¿no crees?" preguntó y al mirarnos sentí que algo se encendía como yesca.

"Crees que sabía demasiado… pero sobre qué"

"No lo sé... Creo, que esa mocosa demente que atendimos el año pasado, tiene algo que ver con todo esto"

Revisó en su diario sus registros del año anterior y me los enseñó. Fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, ahí estaba ella, en el día 23 de octubre de 1806, Emmanuelle Arsenault. El único problema fue que Morgaine no le había dedicado más de un párrafo a aquel caso.

"No es suficiente, aún hay que considerar que sólo fue una más de las pacientes, nadie nos asegura que siguió su caso por su cuenta, tampoco sabemos qué fue lo que le llevó a seguir a Emmanuelle"

"Sé que fue ella" Morgaine insistió, sentada frente al escritorio que solía compartir con Ana, tiró de mi brazo hacia ella "Le dio algo de exclusividad a su historia; apartaba notas sobre ella en una carpeta"

"¿Mantenía notas...?" dije, pensando en la casa de los Bouscat, y en mi padre encontrando esas notas.

"No sabía cuán serias eran, pero una tarde estaba en nuestro dormitorio, no había estado muy bien así que trataba de conversarle y distraerle y creo que me acerqué demasiado; vi por sobre su hombro, se molestó y después de eso comenzó a evitarme"

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo leído... cualquier cosa...?" pregunté, tratando de controlar mi ansiedad.

"Casi nada..." fruncía el ceño en un esfuerzo por recordar "hablaba sobre la familia de Emmanuelle, creo que intentaba hacer un perfil sobre ellos"

"No es suficiente" volví a decir "Si tuviésemos esas anotaciones sería distinto"

De camino a los comedores seguimos discutiendo, finalmente llegué a pensar que lo más viable era verificar la dirección entregada por Irene. Pensé que me escuchaba, pero, de repente desaceleró el paso, una ventana del corredor parecía atraerla, se quedó por unos instantes allí y vi como poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía un nudo. Cuando volteó su semblante había cambiado completamente…

"Qué sucede …" pregunté a la vez que me acercaba a espiar por la ventana. Nadie ni nada de importancia había allí.

"Nada…pensé que llovía" dijo, lo extraño es que sí llovía profusamente hacía horas "nos vemos en dos días, que tengas un buen viaje a casa…"

Se adelantó y me dejó atrás, sólo momentos antes de que Aurore y Alexandre me llevaran a casa.

SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA Y YA ME ENCUENTRO DE PIE, LAVADA Y VESTIDA. Tomo mi delantal y decido ir por el desayuno. Sé que la mesa no está servida aún. Madame Barraud y Sylvie comienzan su jornada a esta hora, así que voy directo a la cocina.

Necesito algo dulce y cálido, algo que deshaga la sensación de hielo en mi espina que el día de ayer dejó en mí.

Entro en la cocina, comienzo a buscar un vaso, una cuchara y recuerdo, de nuevo. Morgaine quiso saber mis razones.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó y se quedó tratando de ver a través del silencio que mantuve, porque ni siquiera yo estaba segura. Hasta el momento no lo había reflexionado, sólo el instinto me conducía "era como tú, una insoportable sabelotodo, quizás por eso te confío todo esto"

Yo me reí de su burla a mi carácter, pero ella no.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" sentenció

"Quizás no"

"¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor que ella?"

"Sólo quiero saber por qué pasó esto"

En el momento en que termino de llenar un vaso de leche, ambas sirvientas me sorprenden.

-Nuevamente se nos ha adelantado Petite Grandier - comienza Madame Barraud al momento en que alcanza un delantal colgado en la manilla de la puerta - ¿Comerá más tarde una de mis brioches, ¿verdad? No puede alimentarse sólo de leche y miel.

-Y jengibre- sonriente agrego, mientras espolvoreo una pizca de la picante raíz disecada y revuelvo todo al interior del vaso. Tomo un sorbo y luego, con mi dulce bebida en mano dejo a las empleadas trabajar.

Recuerdo sus clases. Pensé que un día podría hacer algo así, enseñar todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de ella a otras chicas. Me gustaba su actitud y postura, confiada, pero, no tanto como para llegar a intimidarnos con su saber. No daba cátedras o discursos, si alguien se veía intimidada la instaba a participar, si alguien sabía algo que ella no, no se alzaba sobre su puesto, al estilo de otros profesores, para aplastar a la alumna en pro de su ego intelectual.

Escuchaba como una más de nosotras, ansiosa por aprender de todo y de todos.

Supongo que eso la hacía más inusual que especial. Ser como se es, es algo muy inusual en este mundo y ella lo era. Así que, quiero saber qué le sucedió, qué hizo mal ¿Es ser así, algo tan malo? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no puedo seguir siendo como soy, Ana? ¿Es por eso que te desvaneciste?

SOY LA ÚNICA PERSONA SENTADA A LA MESA DEL COMEDOR. ANTE UNA SEGUNDA TASA DE LECHE, UNA TORTILLA DE HUEVOS, PAN Y MERMELADAS. MADAME BARRAUD SÓLO PIENSA EN MI SALUD. Pero en todo lo que yo he podido pensar, es en cómo llegar a aquel lugar en donde Ana fue vista por última vez. Y ya tengo un plan. Uno bastante estúpido, pero, debo empezar por alguna parte.

Quizás alguien vio o escuchó algo en ese lugar aquella noche. Alguien que viviera cerca o pasara casualmente Realmente no lo sé, pero para tener alguna noción es necesario estar ahí y observar.

Cuando llego al fondo de mi tasa, escucho la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Sylvie saluda a mis padres que por lo visto han madrugado fuera de casa. Mi madre pregunta por mí y luego por mi hermano. Es ella quien entra primero al comedor, tiene ojeras, el típico gesto de planta mustia de un madrugador.

-Buenos días – me saluda, y su somnolencia suaviza sus usuales modos y gestos de mandamás.

-Buenos días madre- contesto - ¿gusta un té?

Se sienta, suspira su cansancio y cruza sus manos sobre el mantel -Por favor

Dejo mi puesto, alcanzo la tetera y vierto el té en su taza

-Pensé que ambos dormían – comento.

-Pasé la noche en mi despacho… tu padre llegó por mí al cuartel hace dos horas…- inclina su cabeza hacia adelante y pellizca el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha – hoy es tu día descanso ¿no?

-Sí y el de mañana- contesto y papá hace su entrada con el mismo saludo de mamá, un poco más cálido, pero igual de desganado. – Le decía a mi madre que los hacía en sus cuartos.

-Exceso de trabajo -explica, dejándose caer en una silla

Respuesta demasiado general para mí. - ¿Exceso de trabajo…? ¿A dónde le enviaron esta vez?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas... - me advierte a ojo cerrado, a punto de pasar al sueño profundo.

-Deberías descansar - Madre dice a mi padre. Fija su mirada en él, él abre su ojo, levanta su rostro y conecta, ella levanta las cejas y él frunce el ceño, como extrañado… No entiendo nada de aquel lenguaje facial, pero algo tienen entre manos.

-Trata de comer algo; estás muy delgada – madre me dice al levantarse, luego carraspea y mi padre atiende al sonido. Papá se apresura a tomar mis hombros y a besar mi cabeza.

-Tiene razón, estás muy delgada – dice y también se retira.

Pero no tengo hambre, mis instintos no me llevan a vaciar mi plato, me llevan a espiarlos. A deslizarme hacia la puerta de sus habitaciones y a pegar mi oído contra la superficie. Con suerte escucharé algo.

HOY ES MI DÍA DE DESCANSO AL IGUAL COMO LO ES DE AURORE Y GERTRUDE. PARA HOY HEMOS CONCERTADO UNA PEQUEÑA REUNIÓN ENTRE AMIGAS, EN CASA DE AURORE. La cita es a las doce del mediodía, pero pedí autorización a mi padre ayer para llegar a las ocho.

Le mentí descaradamente. Pero esto es lo que sucede: De la Maternité jamás podré salir a realizar diligencias por mi cuenta, el camino de todas las alumnas al interior se encuentra muy bien trazado por el sistema. La idea principal es guardar por la reputación del lugar y no han de haber vagabundas o señoritas de dudosa reputación dentro del alumnado o equipo de trabajo.

Ahora tengo una oportunidad mínima estando en casa, pero quiero tomarla, antes de que las cosas se vuelvan más difíciles para hacerlo.

Espiar a mis padres es algo deshonesto, pero de qué otro modo me habría enterado que mi panorama se volvería más complicado; la entrada de mi madre en las averiguaciones que el Señor Paul Bouscat había iniciado para dar con su sobrina, lo cambiaban todo.

Pero no sé qué pensar. No sé si esto bueno o malo. Es bueno, porque más posibilidades habrá de encontrar la verdad. Malo, por dos cosas: primero, mis padres se exponen a algo que ya definitivamente me provoca escalofríos las veinticuatro horas del día, segundo, ahora Oscar parece interesada.

Con mi madre en el camino... No lo sé... Si sabe que sigo la historia de esta mujer, terminará por excluirme del todo, como siempre lo ha hecho, incluso de su propia vida.

Sé que cometo una insensatez y más aún; algo me dice que me retire, que lo razonable sería olvidar mis planes y alejarme, buscar protección. Lo razonable sería sentirme aliviada de que mi propia madre intentara apartarme del peligro. Pero no puedo dejar esto: debo estar aquí y ahora, debo verlo por mí misma.

SON LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA CUANDO EL SEÑOR BERGER LLEGA A LA CASA DE LOS PELLETIER. EN LA CALLE SAINT MARTIN, UN POCO MÁS ALLÁ DE LA CALLE PERNELLE, SE DETIENE.

No se retira hasta que me ve detrás del portón de entrada y golpeando a la puerta.

Decido no moverme de mi lugar hasta que se aleja el coche, mientras escucho movimiento al interior de la casa de los Pelletier, éste dobla la esquina. Desaparece y comienzo a echarme atrás. Salgo a la calle y me oculto detrás de una carreta aparcada.

La puerta de la casa se abre y se asoma la criada. Un vistazo a ambos lados, se encoge de hombros y su cabeza se vuelve a introducir.

Ahora puedo marcharme. No muy lejos, tomo una diligencia. Debí correr por ella y ganársela a otro hombre detrás de mí. Ahora, a lo lejos le escucho arrojándome palabrotas. Pero ahora debo indicar hacia dónde voy - ¡A Saint Jacques y Alexandre-de-Humboldt!

Dejo caer mi espalda en el respaldo del asiento y exhalo. Voy pensando, que estoy completamente loca por hacer esto, que debería renunciar y pedir ahora mismo devolverme a casa de mi amiga. No tengo idea sobre lo que voy encontrar, no tengo otro plan más que llegar, reconocer el lugar y hacer preguntas a la primera ánima que encuentre en el camino.

El coche avanza con rapidez, encontrando cada ruta milagrosamente expedita. El paisaje citadino a penas sí lo puedo distinguir desde mi ventana, como si fuese tragado por un túnel invisible detrás de este vehículo. Mi corazón se dispara hasta mi garganta, mis tripas se esfuman al interior de mi barriga y mis manos empiezan a sudar.

La diligencia se detiene y el cochero anuncia la llegada. Miro alrededor: ya no estábamos encajonados por angostas calles y edificios. Pastizales, árboles y una o dos propiedades a lo lejos conformaban todo alrededor. El humillo que sale de sus chimeneas parecen extensiones de las mismas, como pequeños dedillos haciéndose señas a la distancia. Pero lo peor de todo es que aquella única dirección de mi interés hay una casa, prácticamente está en ruinas, sin vida, sin habitantes. Abro la puerta del coche e inicio una conversación con la única persona que por ahora se encuentra cerca de mí.

-¿Qué sucedió con esa casa? - grito al cochero

Escucho una pausa. El coche se mece levemente y en un momento lo tengo en frente de mi puerta.

-Sufrió un incendio- seco, el hombre de traje gastado responde.

Frunciendo el ceño dobla el pescuezo para observar el despojo de vivienda y se devuelve con aún más impaciencia.

Desalentada, suspiro

-Supongo que averiguar a quién pertenecía será ahora algo más complicado - digo

Vuelve a mirar atrás y luego a mí con expresión contrariada -Eso no tiene ninguna dificultad para mí, he recorrido estos caminos por más de treinta años.

¡Cómo no pensé en ello! Es un cochero, por supuesto que lo sabe -¡Eso es maravilloso!

El cochero ríe de buena gana ante mi exclamación, al parecer yo le causo mucha gracia.

-Aquella propiedad es nueva- prosigue apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la calle - junto con la siguiente, tienen menos de una década. Aquella al final pertenece a un general del ejército, ésta a un oficial de la policía, pero solo fue habitada por un año antes que ocurriera un incendio.

-¿Usted no sabría el nombre del propietario?

-Me temo que no, creo una vez tuve la oportunidad de traerlo aquí y ya fue hace bastante tiempo...- mira a la distancia, hacia la propiedad a kilómetro de donde nos hallamos -Las empleadas de ese caserón toman diligencias desde aquí al mercado de La Halle constantemente…

-¿Cree que ellas sepan?

-Se lo aseguro- con una sonrisa triunfante dice y se monta nuevamente en su silla; es que todos estos kilómetros que le he hecho recorrer le darán una muy buena paga. Fustiga las espaldas de los animales y avanzamos. La tensión en mis hombros comienza a aumentar y a pesar de que un viento gélido y cortante sopla por los campos, siento calor. No dejo de suspirar, como si me faltara el aire al interior de mi pecho.

Al llegar, una sirvienta ya se prestaba para una salida, con bolsas rústicas y canastos en mano. Saluda al cochero con una sonrisa, asumo que ya se conocían porque él le devuelve el gesto con simpatía.

-¡Custance! - le llama a gritos -¿Qué sabes del dueño de aquella propiedad? - pregunta apuntado hacia la propiedad que hace minutos dejamos atrás.

-¿Nuestros vecinos?- ella responde con los mismos altos decibeles. El asiente - ¡se han desvanecido! - dice y al subirse nota mi presencia -Ah, ya tenías una pasajera

-Es la señorita quién está interesada en saber- indica y se retira cerrando la puerta detrás de Custance.

-Buenos días- le saludo y ella se queda observándome con expresión de gallina terca, alrededor y al centro, de arriba abajo. Mientras ella continúa realizando un perfil de mi fisonomía yo prosigo - ¿a qué se refiere con que se hallan desvanecido?

-Vaya...- en un rezongo murmura y sigue repasando mi persona. Yo espero hasta que contesta - evidente es que la propiedad ha sido abandonada, lo poco que queda alguien la usa para guardar animales.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Un par o quizás tres años- vagamente replica - Vivía una familia allí hasta que un incendio se llevó todo, sólo el padre y la hija salieron con vida.

-¿No recordará el nombre de la familia verdad?

-A que sí - ofendida replica - Arsenault.

 **OSCAR**

 **Noviembre 2 año 1807**

DÍAS ANTES DE MI PARTIDA, ANDRÉ HABÍA REALIZADO UN ENCARGO A UNO DE LOS TANTOS MINIATURISTAS DE LA CIUDAD. El reto para el pobre pintor debió ser enorme, pero logró capturar de forma fiel los rostros de mis inquietos pequeños de dos años.

Fue una mañana de agosto cuando recibí mi obsequio de despedida. Me levanté, vestí mi nuevo uniforme, revisé mis armas, espada y pistola al cinto, insignias. Revisaba mi aspecto frente al espejo de nuestro vestidor cuando me di cuenta que él me observaba fijamente desde el umbral. Entonces se acercó a mí. Por mis espaldas sentí la cercanía de su cuerpo, el roce de sus vestimentas sobre las gruesas capas que me cubrían. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus manos ataron una fina cadena alrededor. Luego, el peso de un camafeo tiró de esta hacia mi pecho "Un poco de compañía no te hará mal" dijo cuando abrí el pequeño artefacto.

No dije nada. No pude. Sólo me volteé, para poder abrazarlo una vez más, para sentir el aroma de su cuerpo y con suerte llevarlo conmigo.

Nuestro cochero fue a darme el aviso: mi caballo ya se hallaba listo y a mi disposición. Con el corazón más pesado que de costumbre me dirigí a ver mis niños, a besarlos por última vez, sentir el suave olor de sus ropas, el calor de sus rostros en mis manos…No sé qué fue más doloroso, si aquello o ver la figura de su padre empequeñeciendo a medida que me alejaba de nuestro hogar…

Partí al amanecer, una vez más en hábitos que jamás fueron pensados para mí, una niña, una joven, una mujer, una madre desalmada dejando su deber atrás. Pero a medida que avanzaba y dejaba en ligera cabalgata kilómetro tras kilómetro detrás de mí, se hacía natural. Descubrí que mi cuerpo tenía memoria. Estaba en el lugar correcto; reconocía las líneas y movimientos de una espada, mi boca y mente las palabras correctas para guiar a cientos de hombres, las estratagemas correctas para planificar una defensa, un ataque.

Sí. Lo sentía en todo mi ser. Ahí debía estar. Era yo otra vez.

Me reuní a las tropas dirigidas por Dummoriez en Valenciennes. Allí se encontraba masiva reunión de conscriptos, soldados con y sin experiencia siendo entrenados. Yo había recibido órdenes de tomar comando de una tropa de caballería con el mismo propósito.

En terreno pude ver cuán pobre nuestro ejército era. Apenas si habían logrado uniformarse y armarse, y en cualquier momento habíamos de ser llamados a la batalla. Al cumplir menos de dos semanas en Valenciennes, Lonwy, en Lorena, ya había sido invadida por el enemigo y ya llegado el tercer día de septiembre Verdún se había rendido.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Brunswick había estado esperando para avanzar a Paris.

Bajo las órdenes Dumoriez, habíamos estado preparándonos para una invasión a, pero todo plan fue arrebatado cuando el invasor llegó a los desfiladeros de Argonne, al este de la cuenca de Paris.

Nuestro líder no se dejó amedrentar, tampoco nuestros entusiastas soldados. Se nos dio la orden de dirigirnos al Argonne en veloz y atrevida marcha de flanco, casi bajo los mismos ojos de la avanzada de Brunswick. Antes de que refuerzos llegaran en nuestra ayuda, nos vimos forzados a cerrar nuestra línea de defensa por el norte, mientras un ala derecha encaraba hacia el Argonne y una izquierda empujaba hacia Châlons. Fue una estrategia ingeniosa y fue robustecida con la llegada de Kellerman y sus tropas. Ninguna bala fue disparada, y mientras Prusia emprendía su retirada nosotros íbamos tras su retaguardia...Fue una victoria, logramos sacarlos de nuestro suelo ejerciendo poder y sin derramar una gota de sangre. Al día siguiente fuimos proclamada República y mientras escuchaba el grito de victoria de mis compañeros de armas, lo sentí colgando de mi cuello golpeando contra mi pecho un millón de recuerdos.

Fue surreal, en medio de recios hombres y batallones, abría, observaba y sostenía en mi mano mi pequeña aventura maternal; los ojos de un niño y una niña me arrastraban, me regresaban a un pasado no muy lejano; otro universo, dos años de mi vida, escondidos, invisibles a los ojos de todos a mi alrededor.

Con el tiempo comprendí que no importaba en cuál de esos dos universos me moviera, en cualquiera sentía como si una parte de mí hubiese sido desgarrada…

Acerco mi mano al rostro de mi hija y ella me mira como si fuese la primera vez, como si fuera una desconocida. Mi hijo, como si cada una de mis caricias fueran una broma, avergonzado se aleja de mí riendo. Cambia de tema. "¿Recuerda mi escuela? La calle en donde se encuentra ha sido ampliada, echaron abajo parte de la iglesia unida a la torre de Clovis…" pero al menos nos hablábamos, o evadíamos la incomodidad en juegos, en cabalgatas. Era una suerte que tuviésemos tanto en común.

Pero no podíamos huir para siempre. Ahora tras una discusión, azota la puerta de entrada. Por orden de su padre salió de casa.

Es cierto, no apruebo su elección de futura esposa, pero creo que la ama y de acuerdo a lo que recientemente declaró en nuestra acalorada disputa, ella sí logrará darle el hogar que yo nunca pude proveerle. A su lado ya no sufrirá el sin fin de incomodidades que le he hecho padecer… ¿Acaso cree que no sé cuán difícil le es mencionarme dentro de sus círculos? ¿Pero qué ha de decir sobre mí? Yo misma me he encargado de borrar a la madre que una vez quise ser para él. No hay nada qué decir, no tiene historias sobre mí que no deba ocultar a todo el mundo. Su madre ha desaparecido, reemplazada por un mísero y extraño compañero de juegos, alguien con quien practicar la espada, un extravagante lejano y ocasional amigo…

-Oscar – André me llama, toca mis hombros con sus manos, pero yo las hago a un lado. Me retiro de la sala y voy en busca de aire. Necesito aire, debo salir de aquí. Me encamino al establo, al llegar escojo una silla, la coloco en el lomo de mi animal y comienzo a prepararlo.

-Será un compromiso de un año – escucho desde la entrada, por el rabillo diviso la figura de André – Al cumplir la mayoría de edad la desposará – continúa.

-Espero recibir la invitación a tiempo, a menos que mantenga nuevas reservas con su madre– con sarcasmo le contesto y termino de ajustar las correas de la silla sobre el caballo. No recibo respuesta y el que no me discuta produce cierta alarma. Entonces detengo mis manos, me vuelvo hacia él

Su pecho libera una pesada exhalación, sus manos van a sus caderas y mira a lo lejos.

\- ¿Recuerdas a qué edad comenzaste a enseñarle esgrima…? – me pregunta, sin dejar de mirar a la distancia - Isabelle nos observaba, y cuando terminábamos nos preguntaba en dónde habíamos aprendido todo, quién nos había enseñado…

-Hacía muchas preguntas

-Y Alex ninguna, o eso creíamos

Regreso mi atención a las riendas. Sé lo que Alexandre busca y desea obtener. Una familia, una que fallé en entregar tanto a él como a su hermana.

-No me interpondré en su camino

DESPUÉS DE UN DÍA DE REVISTAS DECIDO ENVIAR ENTRE MI CORRESPONDENCIA UNA SOLICITUD DE VISITA A LA SEÑORITA PELLETIER. LA SOLICITUD ES PARA EL DÍA DE MAÑANA.

Es cierto, poco sé de Aurore Pelletier. El que persiga una carrera dice mucho, pero no todo.

Debo ser justa: no la conozco.

Quizás al pensar de este modo voy por el camino correcto. Con deberes y órdenes a cuestas mi ayudante se marcha, al abrir la puerta presenta sus saludos a una persona, después de hacer una venia en señal de despedida su figura se aparta y revela la del visitante.

Me pongo de pie al verlo pasar -¿Qué haces aquí?

Se quita el sombrero y cierra la puerta -Debo hablarle - Alexandre contesta.

-Alexandre, debo ir a una reunión-_

-No fui justo con usted... - se precipita, cortando mi respuesta. Se queda observándome sin avanzar ni un paso. Su expresión no miente, traga saliva, inspira pesadamente el aire y traga algo duro nuevamente - No tengo idea de lo que es... tampoco sé por qué tengo esta vida o porqué tuve que ser su hijo, pero... esta mañana...debo disculparme con usted, por lo de hoy.

-Defendías a tu prometida - contesto, y mi garganta también se cierra - ...tu padre tenía razón, a penas sí la conozco y me atreví a atacarla ¿Qué más podías hacer? - agrego con mi voz aún más ronca de lo usual.

-Lo siento - dice de todas formas y se queda quieto. Su incomodidad me mortifica.

-No quiero que te preocupes Alex, estoy bien - me esfuerzo.

Poco convencido, asiente

-Supongo que ahora debo irme, ha de estar con mucho entre manos... ¿no tenía una reunión?

Sacudo la cabeza en negativa - No importa... ¿Ya te di mi enhorabuena?

-No - sonríe tímidamente

\- ¿No soy una madre horrible? - bromeo al mismo tiempo que tanteo cobardemente en su corazón.

-No, pero muy extraña - me arroja a la cara, con la sonrisa de su padre sale en retirada de mi despacho – no hay nadie como usted.

 **NOVIEMBRE 3 AÑO 1807**

PAUL NOS RECIBE EN SU CASA YA PASADA LA MEDIANOCHE. Es tarde, pero lo hace con la misma cortesía y amabilidad con que lo hubiese hecho en pleno día.

Somos guiados por una criada a su sala. De pie, con un libro abierto en una mano y la otra tras su espalda, parece estar meditando algo en su cabeza.

-Buenas madrugadas Paul – le saluda André causando que el hombre se despabilara. Este levanta su rostro hacia nosotros. Se le ve agotado, pero se las arregla para demostrar algo de afabilidad.

-Buenas madrugadas André – camina hacia nosotros y estrechan sus manos – veo que tu amigo te acompaña.

-Así es – dice moviéndose a un costado y haciendo un gesto hacia mí - conoce a Oscar de Jarjayes, general del regimiento de granaderos montados.

-Paul Bouscat – contesta inclinando levemente su cabeza – es un gusto poder recibirlo en mi hogar.

-Gracias, sólo espero servirle para algún efecto en estos momentos

-Por favor, no me agradezca- contesta y con un gesto nos ofrece tomemos asiento. Desde su silla, con una mano sobre su barbilla me mira, firme y serio -André me explicó que ya le ha puesto al tanto de lo poco que sabemos, pero antes que ofrezca nada Señor Jarjayes, debe saber que no deseo más peso sobre mi conciencia, André ha expresado que usted es muy cuidadoso, pero le diré lo mismo que a él: si llegase a encontrar algo que pueda perjudicarlo en cualquier modo, no está obligado a justificar su retiro.

-Por qué podría llegar a ser perjudicado en algún sentido.

-Porque cometí el error de expresar dudas sobre la aprehensión de la Señora Pontier, y a realizar indagaciones al respecto... sin aquella cautela que su amigo me aconseja ahora usar, comencé a visualizar el paulatino deterioro de mi reputación, básicamente puede verse cuando tus conocidos te evitan como a un leproso.

-Debía bajar el perfil de interés hacia el caso, no fue buena idea comentarlo entre reuniones y bailes…

-Pensé que ayudaría, eran mis amigos, pero fue una buena medida; pude conservar mi trabajo en la universidad, estuve a punto de perderlo cuando André llegó

-André cree que tuvo que ver con alguno de sus pacientes

-No sé en qué pudo verse involucrada mi sobrina, pero debió tocar una herida demasiado tierna y delicada a aquella paciente, quien quiera que sea…

-Aún no tienen idea de quién sea

-No, hemos estado revisando sus escritos, documentos, diarios …- dijo observando el libro sobre su mano.

-Listas de amigos, alumnas, pacientes, colegas – continuó André – sus amistades no son muy extensas

-Solían serlo, antes que comenzara sus estudios…

-Entiendo – contesto entregando una mirada significativa a André - Debió ser una chica muy sociable

-…Puede ser, pero ya no estoy seguro sobre nada ... - blande el libro que sus manos han mantenido sujeto por toda nuestra conversación y me lo entrega - debió sentirse fuera de lugar al estar viviendo aquí, a nuestro lado... - termina diciendo con aire algo resentido.

Al minuto, una sirvienta entra a la sala portando una bandeja con copas y vino –No, Señora Benoit, por favor - Paul le detiene antes que posé la bandeja sobre la mesa delante nuestro. En su lugar indica el camino a su despacho y a la vez nos invita a seguirlo al mismo cuarto.

-Tengo que enseñarles algo – Paul agrega.

La disposición y arreglos de la habitación son uniformes en color y diseño, sencillas y ordenadas. Sólo un rincón contrasta con todo ello: un mesón y armario dispuesto al lado de su escritorio y contra una pared se haya caóticamente atiborrado de libros, cuadernos y carpetas.

-Esto solía tener un órden - André comenta

-Lo sé - Paul responde. Luego despide a la sirvienta con un agradecimiento y espera en silencio hasta que cierra la puerta- La amable mucama que acaba de servirnos esta bandeja, entre sus muchos deberes, asea esta misma habitación - reinició a la vez que servía vino, reparte las copas y continúa- sacude tapices, lustra pisos y muebles, abre las ventanas para ventilar y ahuyentar el encierro.

-Hoy hubo tormenta - apunto yo y pruebo el vino - no debió ser buena idea

El ríe y asiente.

-Ya veo, todo esto debió volar por los aires - dice André riendo con él.

Hunde una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y saca un insignificante trozo de papel - Esta nota, voló de una de las carpetas directo hacia mí en medio del torbellino - dice y me la entrega - ¿podría usted leérnosla, Señor?

-Sebastien Arsenault - leo, por el momento no significa nada, pero al voltear observo que el nombre sí tuvo efecto en André. Con dificultad traga un sorbo de su copa - ¿Quién es? – le pregunto

-Es comisario de policía del segundo distrito - contesta

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a conocerlo?

-No lo he hecho, Paul si

-Cuando me dirigía a la oficina del decimocuarto distrito a realizar averiguaciones sobre el avance de sus investigaciones, le encontré allí, en estimulante charla con el comisario Delacour- explica Paul

-Al parecer Delacour le debía favores a Arsenault, parecía estarlo presionando – André dice

-Lo que ahora quiero saber es porque Ana estaría haciendo averiguaciones sobre este hombre

-Le interesaban sus pacientes – André apunta, mientras trata de ver por dónde empezar en el tumulto de documentos y escritos de la nombrada.

-Si es así, probablemente este hombre se hallaba relacionado – agrego, a esto André asiente

-Si la tiene, no podré averiguarlo - Paul se lamenta - la policía es zona restringida para mí, ya adquirí desfavorable opinión entre sus pares.

-No sé si a corto plazo de resultado, pero intentaré entrevistarme con él - ofrezco

A esto André me observa de reojo. Por un momento creo que irá a decir algo, a protestar o a prevenir mi participación en este asunto. Pero parece desistir. – Mientras tanto sería de utilidad revisar si existe alguna referencia de ese hombre – dice haciendo un gesto hacia la papelería.

Creo que pasaremos una larga noche inmiscuyéndonos en la privacidad de Ana.

LA OFICINA DEL QUÍMICO Y BOTICARIO DE LA CALLE SAINT MARTIN ES UNA HABITACIÓN QUE, COMO UN PUENTE, UNEN SU CASA Y BOTICA. A esta es que me guía su mucama después de haber preguntado por mi cita con su sobrina a la puerta de entrada.

La luz de la mañana entra por el único ventanal, frente al cual se halla el escritorio de Pelletier. Archivos, herbarios y plantas disecadas parecen atestar el mueble. Con el mismo contenido mantiene los anaqueles y repisas que amueblan aquella oficina polvorienta - Siento mucho que le hayan guiado hasta aquí – Aurore se disculpa a la vez que emite una reprobatoria mirada a la mucama – Acabo de terminar el inventario de mi tío, pero en un minuto nos moveremos, sólo quiero asegurarme que este lugar se ventile. Ni siquiera deja que nuestra mucama se ocupe de limpiarlo. Cree que le desordenará el lugar ¿Puede imaginarlo? – con tono irónico termina.

Se ha puesto de puntas sobre sus pies para alcanzar la perilla de la ventana y abrirla por completo. - ¿Necesita ayuda? - ofrezco. Se vuelve y un haz de luz enciende su cabello recogido; cálida fogata otoñal.

-No se preocupe - responde con un gesto y una sonrisa blanca y aniñada -Lamento que no haya logrado presentarse al anuncio de nuestro compromiso - comienza.

-Es por eso que he venido hoy -contesto.

-Porque no lo aprueba – me atraganta con su respuesta.

-Eres muy directa - observo, mientras nos retiramos y avanzamos a una habitación de aire mucho más ligero y refrescante. La luz penetra por las ventanas y un aroma cítrico se asoma por los rincones. Me enseña una silla. Nos sentamos frente a frente, cada una en su respectiva silla.

-Lo siento - dice, mientras me sirve una taza de té, aunque por su actitud no suena a disculpa, más bien a aceptación - entonces...tengo razón, no lo aprueba- prosigue a la vez que me entrega la taza servida.

-Gracias - respondo al ofrecimiento y mientras recibo la taza ya servida reflexiono brevemente en mi respuesta - la respuesta es un poco más compleja al esperado "sí" o "no", Señorita Pelletier.

Ella me sonríe y ofrece dos opciones para endulzar mi bebida: miel o azúcar. Yo opto por ninguna –Su hija prefiere la miel, Alexandre ambas - observa ante mi decisión -El año pasado, se acercó a mí después de haber ido a dejar a Isabelle a la escuela. Me preguntó si podía visitarme; fui muy cortante y antipática con él, le dije que sería mejor que lo olvidara.

-Pero no se rindió ¿verdad? - digo, instándola a continuar.

-Venía a ver a mi tío, hasta que obtuvo el permiso para visitarme aquí en mis días libres y para escribirme.

La pequeña Aurore dibuja una mueca... ¿resignación? Es que es agridulce como la vida misma. Su mirada vaga, quizás recuerda algo. El color avellanado de sus ojos va y viene, se detienen en mí e inundan los míos, su expresión cambia, una definida sonrisa –Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que nadie más se da cuenta que él le ha quitado sus ojos?

\- ¿Lo amas? - pregunto

Ella asiente, otra vez ese gesto de resignación en sus labios -Sí - contesta y eleva su taza para tomar un sorbo de té – no debe preocuparse por Alexandre, no llegaré a ejercer.

\- ¿No lo harás?

-Si este fuese otro mundo quizás lo haría, pero en este, si he de casarme tendré tantos deberes que dudo que llegue a tener el momento para atender a alguien más que no sean mis hijos.

-Hubiese deseado que mi hija tuviese una noción de la vida tan realista como la suya, Mademoiselle.

Aurore me responde con una mirada cautelosa, con reservas –Le sorprendería saber que realmente es lo opuesto - me discute – Ella y Francois eran muy unidos, tanto que a veces era aburrido tenerlos como invitados, en reuniones se reían por cosas que nadie más entendía como si existiera un lenguaje secreto entre ellos, eran envidiables como pareja, pero había algo que me molestaba.

-Qué era...

-Francois le regalaba chocolates e Isabelle los detesta.

Guardo silencio. Realmente la trascendencia de una caja de chocolates en el quiebre de aquella relación es ... insignificante. Lo único que llego a considerar por un momento, es que finalmente he descubierto por qué durante casi todo mi embarazo no pude probar bocado de aquella delicia sin que provocara mi rechazo.

-Por qué nunca le hizo saber – ligeramente rio ante aquella banalidad. Pero mi actitud es disonante. Aurore responde con un gesto cortés pero desencajado; hay un contexto que ignoro sobre su amistad con mi hija; es posible que ella sepa más de Isabelle que yo – Le ruego me disculpe… por favor continúe.

Ella niega con un gesto –Está bien, sé que al principio suena gracioso, un detalle ridículo, pero Francois asumía demasiadas cosas sobre Isabelle – continuó - así como lo hizo al pedirle matrimonio, pensó que desistiría de su segundo año en la escuela.

-Era lo que debía hacer

-Lo sé, y ella también entiende la razón, pero más a menudo que no, el "deber ser" no se ajusta a las personas, usted más que nadie debe entenderlo – dice mirándome fijamente. Por unos segundos mi boca queda semi-abierta; aunque templado y calmo, el carácter de esta muchacha resultó ser tan honesto como el de Alexandre.

LA TARDE YA ESTÁ POR ACABAR Y EN UNAS CUANTAS HORAS MÁS HE DE EMPRENDER UN NUEVO VIAJE CON DIRECCIÓN A la frontera norte...

Mi entrevista con la Señorita Pelletier fue algo...diferente. Es demasiado directa para mi gusto, dulcemente inocente no lo es, pero, su carácter natural y honesto le otorgan un encanto muy particular. Parece tener la mente muy clara, aunque me contradijo advirtiéndome con una famosa frase "Solo sé que nada sé", luego sonrió "a su hija le irrita que cite a Sócrates, dice que primero hago una mala interpretación de su pensamiento y que lo peor es que uso mi interpretación como excusa para fundamentar mi poco ánimo al estudio"

"En parte significa el disponerse de forma humilde ante el universo"

"Nunca dejamos de aprender algo nuevo" distraídamente agregó a mi afirmación "Estudio suficiente, pero no como ella. Realmente me agrada más el trabajo en laboratorios, y Alex dice que una vez casados tendré mi propio espacio para tener un juego completo de química" con ironía sacudió la cabeza "es muy lindo de su parte, pero no creo muy seguro estar manejando ácidos mientras un bebé llora a gritos por un cambio de pañales ¿no lo cree?"

"¡Claro que no!" reí junto a ella, guardamos algo de silencio, y aquella pequeña dosis de hilaridad penetró profundo, la atmósfera entre las dos cambió, se tornó más cálida. Recordé que mi hija la había elegido como amiga y que al hacerlo había compartido un secreto difícil de divulgar. La lealtad de Aurore, me hizo percibir su persona mucho más cercana. Pero aquella confianza tenía doble filo; mi intimidad era un terreno inexplorado.

"¿Lo recuerda? ¿siendo un bebé?" preguntó, una flecha directo a mi pecho. Ni siquiera Isabelle se había atrevido alguna vez a pedirme confidencias como esta. Pero Aurore no conocía mi carácter. Inocente cual novicia, curioseaba en una habitación desconocida, abría cajones y muebles sin saber lo que deparaba en su interior, lo venenoso o delicado del contenido.

Inspiré algo de aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por no atacarla "Era un reto hacerlo dormir…cuando creías que ya estaba dormido y que lo habías logrado, lo ponías en su cuna y despertaba"

"No quería que lo dejara" rió ella, pero yo no quería continuar "Su padre dijo que cuando aprendió caminar, corría detrás de usted cuando salía de casa"

"Sí, lo recuerdo" le confirmé, escuchando nuevamente el amargo berrido de un pequeño que quizás había consentido demasiado con afectos. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me obligaba a cerrar la puerta y a avanzar en las calles, sintiendo aún encima de mí el peso de su pequeño cuerpo, como una extensión del mío "Bien, al menos en esta carrera logró alcanzarla a usted, Señorita Pelletier"

No sé si Aurore captó algo en mi actitud, pero no lo escondí de ella. Con un aura de respeto, guardó silencio y de algún modo logramos convivir en esa atmósfera ensordecedora, así como mi hija y yo logramos hacerlo en ocasiones. A veces no tenemos nada más qué decir entre nosotras, pero al menos no estamos solas.

Con nuestras tazas vacías, casi al unísono nos levantamos. Apuntando a nuestros propios compromisos y deberes, comenzamos nuestra despedida. Me habló sobre sus ocupaciones del día, muchas de las cuales correspondían al cuidado de su tío y el manejo de su tienda.

A la puerta y entregándome mi sombrero, algo picó mi curiosidad acerca de su itinerario. Su reunión de amigas, en las cuales mi propia hija estaba involucrada, comenzaba al mediodía y sin embargo Isabelle había partido de casa a las nueve. Para llegar de Saint Germain a la calle Saint Martin con Pernelle, se necesita cruzar un río, pero nunca se demorará tres horas de viaje en llegar a destino. "Probablemente haya querido ir en busca de Gertrude: ella vive cerca de La Porte de la Villette" Aurore sugirió.

En aquel momento me pareció razonable, pero al llegar a casa revisé con Berger. Él jamás se acercó a La Porte de la Villette hoy.

"Nos detuvimos en Saint Martin, en la casa del boticario y ese fue el final de mi ruta, Señor" Berger me aseguró.

"¿Y le vió entrar?"

"Esperaba a que le abrieran detrás de las rejas, al interior de la propiedad, pero no le vi entrar"

Si no he partido aún al cuartel ha sido solamente porque he decidido aguardar por su llegada, quiero saber en dónde estuvo en ese vacío temporal en donde se supone debíamos habernos topado, pero no quiero que terminé en discusión esta vez.

¿Cómo he de hacerlo?

Tocan a la puerta, escucho a Sylvie atendiendo. Es ella. Dejo el cuarto de lectura a un lado y me apresuro a encontrarla en el recibidor.

Le veo con la capa aún sobre sus hombros y tratando de desatar el nudo en el lazo de su bonete -¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?- inicio y alza la vista hacia mí.

-Muy bien, Aurore está muy contenta.

-Si, es una chica muy especial.

Ella asiente -Me dijo que fue a verla hoy- dice de forma muy casual. Aún se encuentra tratando de resolver el nudo de su lazo, me acerco a ella y se lo tomo de las manos. No estoy segura, pero creo sentir cómo se estremece ante mi cercanía, como si la pupila de sus ojos se dilatara

-Así fue - le observo - Pensé que estarías allí, saliste muy temprano hoy- observo más su rostro que el maldito nudo. Pero no se estruja para entregarme respuesta alguna. De hecho, se toma su tiempo, observando el esfuerzo de mis dedos.

-Lo sé, quería entregar a Aurore muestras de telas y encajes que guardaba para mi ajuar de novia, además de ayudarle en la cocina; sólo ella y la señora Quincampoix trabajan casi toda una mañana para alimentar bocas extras.

-Ya veo ¿Entonces estabas encerrada en las cocinas? - con ironía, pregunto

-No, olvidé las muestras en la escuela, así que tomé una diligencia a Port Royal para ir por ellas.

Por un momento me quedo callada, mi mandíbula se contrae con el esfuerzo. MAldita sea, qué ocurrente es.

-Debiste quedarte en donde estabas, no me agrada que vayas sola por esta ciudad.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Sacudo la cabeza, no aparto la vista del enredo. Creo que me miente, pero una vez más se me ha adelantado y a menos que la obligue, no tengo cómo demonios refutar sus excusas - ¡Cómo diablos hiciste esto! - estallo, pero al segundo de haber gruñido logro deslizar la seda y el resto del atado.

-Gracias - dice, quitándose el bonete y girando en dirección al pasillo que guía a su cuarto. -Iré a cambiarme - Me avisa.

Con las manos en mis caderas respiro y una vez más decido intentarlo.

-Isabelle - le llamo, ella se vuelve y espera en donde se detuvo. Abro la boca y no sé qué decir, no sé qué palabra podrá retenerla por más tiempo. No me había dado cuenta que ambas ya teníamos un guion trazado y muy bien reglado, duro y frío, un enorme lago congelado. Rasco mi frente y algo desesperada y a riesgo de sonar absurda o caer en el ridículo, decido improvisar y comenzar a quebrarlo - ... Sé que los últimos eventos no han sido los más afortunados ... y a pesar de todo te has comportado de manera muy sensata… es muy digno de tu parte, pero, sé que hay algo debajo de ello…

-Y usted quiere … ¿...qué? – perdida ante mis titubeos tantea

-Isabelle... – suspiro, pero en un último esfuerzo decido arrojarme – Si necesitas ayuda, ven a mí.

Por la expresión de su rostro, veo que la he tomado por sorpresa. Mira hacia abajo, hacia uno de sus zapatos, con la punta soba suavemente el tapiz bajo sus pies, levanta la cabeza nuevamente y se dirige a mí -Madre...se lo agradezco...- dice y se toma un momento más para considerar. Por un momento creo que va a agregar algo más, pero no dice nada.

-Bien - Al parecer el punto ha sido zanjado. Me cruzo de brazos y cambio de tópico - ¿ya has cenado?

-No – contesta entre un suspiro, tratando de volver a lo cotidiano.

-Entonces ve y cambia tu ropa – le ordeno – esperaré por ti; solo seremos tú y yo hoy.

Ella obedece y yo quedo en el recibo. Nuevamente en ascuas acerca de sus planes o lo que sea que pase por su complicada cabeza.

De todos modos, alertaré a su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

**LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **V**

 **ISABELLE**

 **Noviembre 5 año 1807**

LAS LUCES DE LA CALLES Y EL CIELO AÚN ESTÁN ENCENDIDAS. HACE FRÍO, EL OTOÑO YA EMPIEZA A FUNDIRSE CON EL INVIERNO, A ENDURECER LA TIERRA POR LAS MAÑANAS, A AFILAR EL AIRE, A CORTAR LA PIEL, LOS ROSTROS, LOS LABIOS Y NUDILLOS DESPROTEJIDOS.

Mis manos están heladas y estoy sola al interior del carruaje que el Señor Berger guía hacia Port Royal. Pero, hoy me agrada el hecho de que no tenga que compartir palabra, que solo tenga que mirar por la ventana y pueda dejar pasar la vista sin detenerme en ningún detalle de las calles o de los individuos que surgen de sus casas, a madrugar, a empezar nuevas jornadas, así como yo comienzo la mía en la escuela.

Me agrada esta hora, un poco antes del alba, cuando el sol está a minutos de despuntar, cuando el índigo aún está salpicado de pequeños diamantes...racimos de estrellas naciendo y creando nuevos mundos y sistemas en medio de la aterradora oscuridad, ese más allá que por ahora solo podemos alcanzar con grandes lentes y telescopios.

Una vez tuve la oportunidad de usar uno de esos aparatos. El dueño de este me enseñó a hacerlo... ¿ _puedes imaginarlo? ...Ha de ser fascinante, si esa estrella la vemos tan pequeña desde aquí imagina como han de vernos desde ahí mismo...Somos realmente insignicantes ¿no?_

A mi pesar, seguía recordando.

Al cruzar la calle de l'Odeon, mi estómago se vacía. Su cabello claro, su ropa de adulto y su cara de niño. Con una mano coge sus libros, la otra está libre. Sus ojos soñadores me reconocen. Boca abierta, desde la calle, como autómata, Francois hace una seña de saludo en mi dirección. El carruaje, por fuerza física me obliga a dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante.

Pero a mi pesar, sigo recordando sus palabras...

DE ALGÚN MODO, SU PADRE, BERNARD CHATELET SE HA INGENIADO PARA ACOMODAR UNAS RELIQUIAS EN SU DEPARTAMENTO.

Libros. Qué más. Él los adora.

La mayoría él rescató de fogatas y grandes piras cuando iglesias y monasterios fueron saqueados por los ciudadanos parisienses durante los primeros meses de la revolución...Es una verdadera estupidez ¿por qué haber quemado tanto libro? ¡Si no te agrada uno, pues no lo leas!

Mi favorito es De humani corporis Fabrica, un tratado sobre las nociones de anatomía humana del siglo XVI escrito por Andreas Vesalius. Aún lo tengo en préstamo...

Cuando iba a visitar a mi madrina, ayudaba en sus tareas y luego corría hasta el escritorio de su esposo, en donde casi siempre, sino, siempre, se encontraba redactando artículos y críticas literarias para algún boletín.

Yo solía meter mi nariz de forma constante, así que un día decidió convertirme en su asistente, pidiéndome que le trajera los libros y textos de consulta que utilizaba para corregir su redacción y sostener sus escritos. Cuando comencé a hacerle demasiadas preguntas y a discutirle sus respuestas comencé a agradarle, tomaba en cuenta mis opiniones y sugerencias... Tiempo después de haberme comprometido con su hijo tomó algo de cautela, hasta que un día puso una pregunta sobre la mesa.

"¿Francois está de acuerdo?"

"¿A qué se refiere Señor Chatelet?"

"Querida, no deberías molestarte más en atender a este viejo con sus locuras, será mejor que te ocupes de tu joven prometido"

Yo titubeé. Me volteé hacia su sala en donde Rosalie y su hijo se hallaban. Francois miraba en nuestra dirección en el momento en que su padre apretaba mi mano y me alentaba a dejarlo con lo que él llamaba locuras juveniles, ya que, para mantener a su familia, en un momento se vio forzado a dejar su poesía y sus líneas de reportero para ejercer su verdadero título de abogado.

"Ve" me dijo y yo lo hice. Francois dejó a su madre por su padre y yo al Señor Chatelet por mi madrina. Mi prometido me sonrió desde la distancia: ahora, como piezas, estábamos en donde debíamos estar.

Al menos en esos momentos en casa de sus padres el orden de las cosas era el correcto. Yo fui quien puso todo al revés cuando comencé a asistir a la escuela, cuando me empeñaba en mis prácticas y en mis lecciones.

UN MÉDICO TITULADO SE ENCUENTRA A CARGO DE DIRIGIR AL FARMACEUTA QUE ENTREGA LAS CLASES DE BOTÁNICA Y QUÍMICA básica, al igual que a un estudiante de medicina, a cargo de entregarnos lecciones de anatomía general.

Recientemente nuestro profesor de Anatomía, el Señor Foyer, fue llamado a asistir a un médico del ejército. Así nos hizo saber el médico en jefe de la escuela, el Señor Pascal Durat, quien cuando no hacía visitas médicas en hospitales y casas, tenía la encomienda gubernamental de unirse a otros colegas para ejercer inspecciones sanitarias a burdeles o casas de tolerancia y particularmente a las prostitutas inscritas o toleradas en las listas policiales.

Esta mañana todas sabíamos que un nuevo estudiante de medicina vendría a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Anatomía. El Señor Durat dio cara al auditorio acompañado de su gran barriga y a pesar de las advertencias de Lachapelle de realizar las gestiones para sacarlo de su puesto, una vez más hizo su famoso discurso de bienvenida con las típicas y fantásticas alusiones a leyendas sobre castración masculina. Su favorita es la _Vagina dentata_. Aurore cree que con esas historias pretende mantener a sus jóvenes alumnos alejados de nuestras virginales y no tan virginales vaginas. Pero cada año, la pulsión de los receptáculos, femeninos y masculinos, podían más que cualquier traumático encuentro con la amputación genital. El año pasado había sido la Señorita Aguillon, ahora Señora Foyer y con ya nueve meses de embarazo.

A pesar del poco éxito de su método anticonceptivo, satisfecho, Durat procedió con la introducción de nuestro nuevo profesor de Anatomía, mientras todas realizaban sus apuestas sobre quién de todas nosotras acabaría con la barriga hinchada el próximo año.

Fue, allí, justo en el momento en que pisaba el suelo del auditorio y le visualizábamos de cuerpo entero, que reconocí al estudiante, en que una idiota carcajada de nerviosismo se escapó de mi garganta, algo así como cuando la burbujeante champaña escapa de una botella. Me tapé la boca enseguida, pero de nada sirvió.

"¡Excelente, Grandier! ¡Excelente! ¡Ya ves que no todo está perdido, siempre digo que hay chicas que no tienen potencial para la soltería!" saltó Durat, haciendo que todas las apuestas de fertilidad se movieran sobre mí y modificando, en adición, los colores del rostro de su propio alumno, a quien de una palmada sobre la espalda empujó a enfrentar a sus nuevas alumnas. "A usted le dejo las introducciones Lefillatre"

Acompañada por las risitas sofocadas de compañeras de aula, Aurore me observó burlona "Tienes el color de una cereza madura" dijo tocando con el dorso de una mano mis mejillas.

Henri Lefillatre, alto y delgado, hercúleo esfuerzo hizo por recobrar la dignidad que yo había troceado "Buenos, días Señoritas" comenzó y el eco de su vos logró ahogar los murmullos y risas que yo había despertado en el aula "Mi nombre es Henri Alphonse Lefillattre, y a contar de hoy dirigiré su plan del estudio de la anatomía humana, por favor tomen sus libros y vayan a la siguiente página"

El ambiente se tornó solemne después de su orden, entonces nos presentó el material que habríamos de explorar en las siguientes clases. El sistema circulatorio, la sangre humana, la bomba que la impulsa. El corazón.

Muchos aseguran que es el primer órgano que toma forma, que con el iniciamos nuestra existencia. Cuando deja de latir, ya no somos. Me pregunto si este dicta la forma de la personalidad, lo que quieres, lo que eres, hacia dónde vas.

¿A dónde voy ahora?

RECUERDO QUE HABÍAMOS LLEGADO A UN PUNTO AL CUAL MUCHOS LLAMAN ENCRUCIJADA, PERO DE HECHO CREO QUE FRANCOIS ERA QUIEN ME HABÍA COLOCADO FRENTE A UNA. Sucedió durante la primavera: En un corto telegrama había dado respuesta a mis excusas por haberme ausentado a una reunión familiar, escribiendo: _Resuelve tus prioridades._

Las comunicaciones desde entonces fueron cortadas por minutos, luego horas y después días. Mi correspondencia llegaba a su casa, pero dejó de ser contestada.

El silencio es otra forma de comunicación. Y lo descifré.

Lo amaba. Y no es fácil explicar qué significa eso exactamente, era así y ya. Él lo era todo, mi futuro entonces, y no lo podía imaginar sin él. Así y todo, tomé su consejo y resolví mis prioridades: hablé con mi padre y en una reunión con el director y la jefa de parteras, mi situación quedó resuelta. Dentro de unos días mi práctica y estudios en La Maternité llegarían a su fin.

Me consolé diciéndome que de ahí en adelante, aún tendría tiempo para leer y estudiar por mi cuenta siendo esposa y madre. Me tragué aquella mentira para seguir adelante. Sabía todo sobre administrar una casa, convertirla en hogar, en mí hogar, en mi vida.

Ese era el plan de todas formas. Pero, días antes de mi partida, Francois fue a visitarme.

Dijo que esperaría por mí en el pasillo de entrada, frente a las escaleras. Así, al fin de mi jornada me dirigí a encontrarlo.

Ya a la mitad de mi descenso pude verle atrapado en conversación con el profesor Durat. Suponía que mi prometido habría de querer arrancar en ese preciso instante, por esa razón me apresuré hacia ellos, y habría continuado si no hubiese sido por repentino malestar al nivel de mi estómago, bajo el esternón, una sensación nauseabunda reptando hasta mi garganta, como si hubiese almorzado pescado descompuesto...

Lograba asimilar que el profesor Durat, en una de sus inspecciones semanales a una de las casas cercanas al Arsenal, hubiese detectado sífilis a una de las prostitutas. Pero no podía razonar la necesidad de que le advirtiera a Francois de ello... ¿qué tenía él que ver con este lugar? Durat siguió hablando, entonces supe por qué. Por un momento me pregunté si sería posible cortar mis oídos, extirparlos de alguna manera…

Tuve que sentarme en uno de los escalones. Las alumnas se quejaban al tropezarse conmigo, al tener que sobrepasar el bache, el estorbo en que me había convertido.

Él no se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta que todos se habían marchado por la última merienda del día.

Se volteó y quizás por mi expresión pudo darse cuenta que lo había descubierto. Mi rostro contraído por un dolor que no había imaginado antes.

Tenía que largarme de allí. Como pude me levanté deseando tener algún poder para hacerlo hervir o pulverizarlo, porque podía escuchar que me llamaba al ascender por las escaleras. Recuerdo que me alcanzó y tomó mis brazos, que lo rechacé porque sentí asco ante su tacto. Retrocedí algo así como a dos metros de distancia de él, luego volvía un paso, de nuevo adelante y atrás, me tomé la cabeza a dos manos, no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Por favor, Isabelle!" me habló, como a una niñita.

"¿Ya te había dicho que renuncié?" sollocé y él no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, poco a poco, cedió.

"¡Lo siento, sucedió antes que decidieras hacerlo! " dijo, había un brillo desesperado en sus ojos, un hilo en su garganta a punto de romperse. "Pensé que nunca lo dejarías ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer!"

"¡Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer!"

"¡No sabía qué hacer contigo Isabelle!" explotó "¡Esta situación era fácil de resolver, tú sabías el cómo, pero no hiciste nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde!"

"¡Y porqué tu no pudiste esperar, creer un poco en mí, en vez de arruinarlo todo!"

"¡Yo!" indignado gritó "¡Por qué me culpas a mí! ¡Sí tú hubieses cumplido con tu deber desde el principio, esto nunca habría pasado!"

No sé si es posible, pero en verdad sentí una verdadera explosión dentro de mi cabeza, algo derrumbándose. No sabía qué expresión moldear en mi cara o qué contestar. Una tristeza enorme brotó de mis ojos, di la vuelta y avancé. Fue ahí, e ese momento en que lo peor me cayó con todo el peso sobre mi espalda. Le escuché decir... ¿Tiene real sentido recordarlo? Digamos que una vez una niñita le preguntó a su padre si era mala y que él no tuvo el valor de responder. Años después esa niña, ya mayor, tuvo la temida respuesta.

Anoche pensé que mi madre había descubierto mi patético trayecto detectivesco, pero luego inferí por su torpe apertura emocional que quizá quería hablar de mi corazón roto… Es absurdo, sólo porque se haya derretido un poco su fachada de perra de hielo no significa que vaya a desarmarme en lágrimas, tirarme a sus brazos, rendirme y desembuchar todo. Por un momento quise hacerlo, pero desistí; no creí que al hacerlo todo iba a estar bien, que todo se iba a arreglar. Ella tomaría los trozos de mí cuerpo y a armar lo más conveniente, me guste o no. Lo que sucedió entre Francois y yo fue más que horrible, como caer al vacío, lo que escuché cambió mi mundo y todo lo que esperaba de este se había tornado gris e ingrato, pero ya está hecho. Se acabó.

ES HORA DE TOMAR OTRO CAMINO. TENGO QUE HACERLO

No hay forma de que busque al Señor Arsenault por mí misma. Es el dueño de la casa en donde Ana fue vista por última vez, pero la propiedad fue abandonada. No necesariamente hubo de estar involucrado con Ana, pero aun así creo que es riesgoso que me acerque directamente a él.

Custance, la mucama de la casa vecina, confirmó lo que el cochero sabía de Arsenault. El hombre era policía, hoy su rango había ascendido al de comisionado del segundo distrito.

"Por qué estás interesada en esta gente, pareces una niña educada, deberías estar buscando esposo antes que te arrugues como pasa" dijo con demasiada confianza mientras regresábamos al centro de la ciudad.

"Es personal"

"Entonces no abriré la jeta" me advirtió y así pasaron preciosos minutos por delante hasta que se me ocurrió vil y antigua idea: compra y venta.

"¿Por unos francos la abriría?"

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo extendiendo una mano por delante

Así fue como obtuve más información sobre Sebastien Gustave Arsenault Ringaud, que era viudo, que había ascendido a comisario de policía y que era padre de Emmanuelle Arsenault.

"¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?"

"Su mucama es hermana de nuestra cocinera, le sirve a él y a su familia"

"Espere…" confundida le detuve "¿Qué?"

"Está casado. Con una viuda y su hijo" escueta contestó "Ya sabe; a la miseria le gusta la compañía"

Así seguimos conversando. Cuando llegamos a cruzar el río Sena ya se había hecho unos veinte francos.

Mañana por la mañana vendrá a visitarme aquí en la escuela; le he prometido diez más para que extraiga información sobre su cocinera y me la entregue a mí, cual verdura fresca por la mañana... creo que terminaré con todos mis ahorros de esta forma, pero necesito más información sobre Emmanuelle.

-¿Crees que Ana haya visitado a su nueva familia? – Morgaine pregunta.

-Lo he pensado- contesto – es posible.

-Esperemos que esta mucama esté diciendo la verdad

-Confirmó el nombre del padre de Emmanuelle, también es posible

Es la primera vez que subo al techo del hospital y la primera vez que veo a alguien fumando tabaco sin una pipa. Estamos en medio del plano crepúsculo, está a punto de anochecer y han salido algunas estrellas en el horizonte, pero aún hay luz. En su lugar Morgaine usa papelillos, coloca las hojas secas de la planta sobre este y las enrolla quedando en forma cilíndrica.

-Mi profesora de baile fumaba, luego tomaba una limonada y se bañaba en perfume de jazmín - comento

-Ana tomaba limonadas también, pero usaba esencia de azahar – dijo echando por su boca, reducida a una mínima "o", una bocanada de humo - yo le enseñé a fumar y ella me enseñó a esconderlo mejor – me mira de reojo y extiende su maloliente artefacto artesanal.

-No gracias, mi hermano trató de enseñarme, pero se sintió como una patada al estómago – me burlo.

-Es exactamente el efecto que busco, con suerte quedaré inconsciente si sigo haciéndolo – me responde, succionando y liberando por última vez. – debo aclarar algo contigo.

-De acuerdo

-Si seguimos compartiendo información como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, debemos ser honestas entre nosotras, ¿no lo crees?

Se me queda mirando, aguardando, entonces yo asiento para darle a entender que sigo su línea de pensamiento.

-Tu padre vino a la escuela hoy– dice, pero sin mirarme. Se muerde y moja sus labios repetidamente, ansiosa –¿le has dicho algo?

-No- contesto y ahora sí revisa mi cara.

-Le pregunté por qué deseaba saber sobre Ana y dijo que era amigo del Señor Bouscat

-Le está ayudando

\- Lo sé ¿Y por qué tu no a él? Después de todo es tu padre.

-Sí, pero le gusta tenerme al margen de estas cosas – contesto a mi pesar, pero esa brecha entre mi padre y yo parece tranquilizarla.

Papá me confundía. Por un tiempo pensé que él me lo decía todo. Leía el periódico conmigo y me dejaba hacer las notas y cálculos de nuestra economía en el libro de cuentas. Me confiaba más responsabilidades que a mi hermano, y solía pensar que por eso su confianza sobre mí era mucho más alta. Más tarde me di cuenta que escondía secciones del periódico en un cajón de su escritorio, que revisaba meticulosamente mis cálculos en el libro de cuentas y me urgía a ayudar a mi madrina cuando hablaba con el Señor Chatelet. "No debes angustiarte por estas cosas" decía con gesto bonachón y tenía razón. Aunque, igualmente me había enterado que en el sótano de una antigua barbería de Saint Germain habían sido descubiertos cadáveres humanos colgados de ganchos de carnicería y a medio faenar, igualito que los corderos y lechones de las charcuterías en el centro de la ciudad.

Al final hacía lo mismo que su esposa, solo que era más difícil odiarlo por ello, ya que siempre es cercano y amigable.

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas te hizo? – pregunto. Debo saber a qué atenerme con respecto a mi padre.

\- Sobre la actitud de Ana, previa a su desaparición, sobre sus amigos, si tenía enemigos de los que supiera.

\- ¿Le dijiste sobre Irene, sobre lo que te confió?

Niega con un gesto - Preguntó por el hombre que acabas de mencionar, Arsenault, si Ana lo había mencionado alguna vez, si lo conocía.

-Entonces le hablaste sobre su hija, ¿cierto?

Por segunda vez niega. –No sé si sea bueno que más personas sepan… - Fabrica otro cigarrillo y se concentra en fumarlo. Se acomoda nuevamente, piernas y tobillos juntos, espalda herguida, ve tan concentrada que creo que nunca más va hablarme. Negros y grandes como los de un cervatillo, asustados sus ojos van hacia adelante y a la nada.

-Nunca me dijiste qué pasó con el bebé de Emmanuelle – digo, para obtener alguna reacción de ella nuevamente.

-No lo sé, pero si alguien ha de saberlo es su padre.

\- ¿Qué hay del profesor Durat? Él estuvo en la sala de partos junto a ustedes.

Ella asiente –También mantiene registros.

-Deberíamos ver la forma de verlos ¿no?

Ella asiente -Tengo su horario de trabajo, cuando deje su oficina podremos entrar y ver qué tiene allí.

 **OSCAR**

 **Noviembre 5 año 1807**

 _Septiembre 2 año 1801_

 _El segundo año como estudiante de partería ha llegado con toda su fuerza y ya he pedido más libros de la biblioteca de los que pedí durante todo mi primer año. Tazas de té a medio tomar desordenan mi cuarto y al interior de mis libros encuentro migas de galletas en medio de páginas, cuyas materias, más me ha costado digerir. Hay mucha información que comprender en tan poco tiempo, pero estoy amando cada minuto como aprendiz de Sage-femme._

 _El comienzo de este segundo año ha sido muy intermitente. No solo las horas de estudio y clases se han doblado, además de asistir ahora a las parteras y realizar mi propia práctica, debo supervisar el desempeño de las alumnas de primer año._

 _Ya he cubierto dos turnos nocturnos con el de la madrugada de hoy y tuve la suerte de cuidar a dos adorables jovencitas. Cuidar de una mujer en labor de parto es muy distinto a cuidar a una en un periodo anterior y posterior al mismo. Están nerviosas y adoloridas, pero aun así son fuertes y poderosas._

 _Aprendí mucho sobre el instrumental usado en la sala de parto, sobre algunas de las medicinas usadas y sobre el arte de palpar las contracciones en las pacientes. Hasta el momento sólo he cuidado de unas cuantas mujeres en parto, pero ya me encuentro consiente que cada mujer tiene un conjunto de necesidades y expectativas distintas sobre ti como su proveedor de cuidados._

 _Después de mi primer día terminé con una enorme sonrisa sobre mi rostro. Aunque aún no tendré la oportunidad de atender mis propios partos más que como asistente, cuidé de una mujer por más de doce horas y media de trabajo de parto, construyendo una fantástica relación con ella y la familia que le acompañaba._

 _Fui muy criticada por esto último, nuestra jefa de partería me ha corregido y recomendado al respecto, ya que estamos aquí para cuidar y velar por la salud de estas mujeres, pero no para inmiscuirnos en situaciones y condiciones de vida, que ya poseen términos más privados._

 _Debo decir que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta postura; situaciones y calidad de vida tienen mucho que ver con el estado de salud de las personas y si he de cuidar de la salud de estas mujeres, lo más sensato es escucharlas e intentar proveerles de soluciones viables que mejoren sus condiciones. La gente feliz no enferma y la mayoría de nuestras pacientes, no son felices, necesitan cariño, ser escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta._

HACE DOS NOCHES, DESPUÉS DE HABER COMPARTIDO UNA CENA CON MI HIJA Y ANTES DE HABER DEJADO PARÍS, ME DIRIJÍ A CASA DE BOUSCAT JUNTO A ANDRÉ. DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA Y EN UN RECESO, DEJÉ EL DESPACHO DE PAUL Y ME RETIRÉ A SU SALA. Allí vi un retrato de su entusiasta sobrina. Un retrato de medio cuerpo grababa la imagen de esbelta joven sentada de costado, con su cabeza ligeramente vuelta al espectador. Livianamente sus labios sonreían y sus grandes ojos castaños observan a quién se detuviera frente a ella.

Hacía días que había comenzado a leer sus diarios en donde había dejado la impresión de una adolescente demasiado madura para su edad y que lamentablemente sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Si no me hubiese embarcado en esta lectura probablemente no habría comenzado a sentirme tan conmovida. Alcé mi mano, con el dorso toqué su tierno rostro, preguntándome si mi hija habría sentido admiración por ella.

"El último día de este mes cumpliría veintisiete" una joven voz dijo en la sala. Venía de la entrada este. Al mirar en aquella de dirección vi que provenía de una jovencita de a lo mejor once o doce años. Llevaba una larga bata de dormir y un chal abrigando su espalda, de su cabello caía sobre su hombro en una oscura trenza "¿Usted es el Señor Jarjayes?" preguntó, a lo que yo asentí "Mi nombre es Cloé Bouscat"

"Lo sé, su padre habló de usted, es la única niña de la casa"

"Y la menor de cinco hermanos" contestó con una tediosa mueca "No era tan aburrido hasta que Ana se fue"

"Ya volverá, te lo prometo"

"No lo hará, no lo hizo la última vez" asertivamente dijo.

"¿No es la primera vez que desaparece?"

"No había desaparecido, pero sí tuvo una pelea con tía Agnes y mis padres aquí en casa, justo después de haber recibido su diploma en la escuela, le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo como partera"

"Y a tu padre no le agradó" dije y ella meneó la cabeza en negativa

"Fue más horrible que eso, tía Agnes y Ana se gritaban… Al día siguiente Ana llenó dos baúles, llamó una diligencia y se marchó, sólo yo me di cuenta"

"¿Desde entonces, no regresó?

Ella titubeó. Volteó su cabeza hacia el retrato y con aire culpable le dio la espalda.

En una de las últimas noches de julio de este año, había dejado su cama y escabullido a la cocina, así como lo había hecho tantas otras madrugadas para ir por algún dulce o chisme de las sirvientas, una historia sobre duendes o hadas, conversaciones de adultos, prohibidas a los oídos de los niños. Pero esa noche obtuvo más que lo que en noches anteriores había negociado. El llanto solapado la había sobresaltado, pero no sería nada en comparación con el aspecto de la persona de la cual provenían. Cabello algo alborotado, ropajes magullados, eso no era nada. Un pómulo reventado, un labio cortado e hinchado y un hilillo sanguinolento corriendo de la sien izquierda hasta la quijada. Al principio no reconoció a la mujer que intentaba calmar los espasmos y el espanto al interior de su pecho, no hasta que encajara sus ojos aterrados en ella, su pequeña prima.

"Bernadette, una criada, le colocó un trozo de carne en la cara... lo hacía siempre con mis hermanos"

"Apuesto a que peleaban mucho"

"Ana no pelea, unos hombres la amenazaron, eso le dijo a Bernadette"

"¿En dónde está Bernadette, Cloé?" pregunté, con un hálito de esperanza.

"No está. Renunció a su cargo unas semanas después"

"Creo que debes hablar con tu padre, querida y decirle lo que oíste"

"Se molestará conmigo, había prometido a Ana no decirle nada"

"Probablemente se moleste, pero necesita de tu ayuda"

Ella nuevamente se volvió a dar una mirada a la imagen congelada de su prima "¿En dónde estará?"

"No lo sé querida"

Ana aguardó hasta el amanecer antes de partir de regreso a Port Royal. Así como Cloé relató a su padre, no deseaba que nadie se enterase de lo que le había sucedido aquella madrugada. Tras visitar a una familia y prodigar cuidados a la misma, había sido acorralada en un callejón y obviamente recibido una paliza. Pero ¿Por qué?

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes, Cloé?" Paul preguntó, a lo que su hija asintió.

"Es posible que tu antigua criada haya escuchado más" André dijo "Fuiste tú quien la recomendó a otra familia ¿no?"

"Así es" Paul contestó a la vez que sostenía las manos de Cloé

"Entonces, debemos hacerle una visita cuanto antes" André insistió.

Una vez que su hija fue retirada por una mucama y enviada a su cuarto, ambos comenzaron a organizar sus itinerarios. Por mi parte, mis averiguaciones sobre Sebastien Arsenault han resultado interesantes por no decir trágicos. De toda su familia, sólo él y su hija sobrevivían.

"Los problemas continuaron" continué "la niña, hasta la actualidad permanece internada por demencia y él es muy reservado como para saber más detalles de su vida privada"

"Ana pudo estar interesada en ella" André dijo, pero al segundo objetó su propio pensamiento "pero ¿cómo pudo haber estado en contacto con ella? No creo que le hayan permitido pasearse por los pasillos de la Salpetriere"

"¿Tendrías acceso a ese lugar Paul?" pregunté, pensando en su profesión y conexiones a aquellas instituciones médicas.

"Por supuesto, haré indagaciones a primera hora" algo pasmado y con la mirada perdida contestó.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" André se acercó a preguntarle, posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

"¿De verdad conocemos a nuestros hijos, André?"

"No" respondí me fue posible contener mi lengua.

La reunión se dio por finalizada. Ya todos sabíamos qué hacer. André y yo emprendimos el regreso. Yo en dirección al campo de Marte y él hacia Saint Germain. Por un largo trecho se limitó a mirarme a ver si podía descifrarme sin usar palabras. No dio resultado.

"No te atrevas a creerlo, conoces a tus hijos más de lo que imaginas"

No respondí, sólo alcancé sus manos en frente de mí. En la oscuridad nuestros dedos se enredaron en un lío.

"Aún así, mientras me encuentre lejos coloca más atención en Isabelle, tengo un presentimiento y no es bueno"

Se quedó observándome y con algo de burla, se sonrió. Sabía lo que pensaba, que estaba exagerando, que nuestra joven hija no la había pasado muy bien y que sus reacciones podrían ser inusuales pero normales de acuerdo a su situación. Antes que replicara algo dije "Por favor, André"

Pocas veces, lamentablemente debo reconocerlo, le he rogado, pero al escucharme se tornó serio. "Probablemente no sea nada grave pero, lo haré"

Este no es indestructible, fácilmente podríamos deshacerlo, pero cada año hemos decidido agregar una hebra más, un beso más, un abrazo más, fundirnos nuevamente, soportar largas horas alejados por la distancia y seguir construyendo algo que conocemos muy bien y al mismo tiempo no: el horror de dar un salto al vacío, ese dolor, ese gozo, ese lío ininteligible que no hemos sido capaces de destruir.

TRAS HABERSE EMITIDO UNA ORDEN OFICIAL HACIA LA CASA CINCO DE LA CALLE DE POINTIN EN AMIENS, fui alojada allí por sus dueños, un matrimonio de ancianos de nombre Coq.

Eespero no haberles incomodado en este primer día, con la inesperada visita del Señor de Soisson, que me habría seguido desde el depósito de soldados para dar muestras de un saludable apetito en la mesa.

Sólo ahora veo una reacción en él. Alain, ya está a punto de perder la última gota de esperanza sobre los sueños de antaño, cuando creíamos que todo era posible aún. Sospecha de aquel tratado firmado anteriormente en Fontainebleu, pero se muerde la lengua hasta después de haber visto a nuestros anfitriones de retirada a sus aposentos.

-Sabía que algo raro había sucedido, porque realmente no era necesario este viaje aquí a Picardía ¿no? – me interroga – ¿va a explicarme qué sucedió en Tilsit?

-Caí en desgracia ante los ojos de nuestro más altísimo comandante, Alain – le explico, sin siquiera lamentarlo

-Eso no es posible, sobre usted sólo se oían rumores de triunfo, creíamos que un ascenso venía en camino.

-Los términos no se aplicaban al contexto, tampoco a las metas que años antes nos habíamos propuesto, Alain – le reprocho - ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

El pasado invierno habíamos triunfado en grandes batallas, pero mi moral decayó al ver las espantosas consecuencias. Ya había perdido hombres en campañas anteriores, pero el propósito había sido distinto. La batalla por la libertad y la justicia entre ciudadanos, ya se había transformado en codicia y un vasto campo de carnicería humana me hizo sentir repugnancia ante el ofrecimiento de un título y el honor de convertirme en mariscal. Al rechazar aquellos regalos vi cómo hería el orgullo de quien se había autodenominado emperador, a través de sus ojos pude vislumbrar lo que era para él, una pieza dentro de su juego de damas, una no muy apreciada ahora, así que me envió de regreso a Francia a realizar algunas tareas inútiles y llenas de burocracia, sin más me regresó a perder el tiempo mientras decidía cómo utilizarme en algún otro juego en donde pudiese expandir el territorio de su imperio.

-Esto no era lo que habíamos esperado - admite mientras deja su asiento - Vi a vuestra hija paseando junto a su padre en el parque Monceau ayer – dice cambiando radicalmente de tema, pero yo sonrío al oír eso; André se está haciendo cargo – se le ve muy bien, a pesar de lo sucedido.

-Te refieres a Francois ¿no? - digo, siguiéndolo con la vista. Se ubica frente a la ventana, hace a un lado la cortina y avista hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Envidiable fortaleza – aclara la garganta y en la omisión puedo leer el nombre de su pequeña hermana, a quien la traición de un hombre le inspirara macabramente para acabar con su propia vida – ¡maldición, tormenta otra vez! André dijo que era la mejor de su clase.

-Así es – sin ánimo de ahondar en el asunto digo

-No es tan malo, posiblemente no demostraría tanta entereza si no tuviera algo más en qué ocupar su mente

-Probablemente – le contesto para terminar de una vez el tema y regresar al anterior – ¿y qué hará ahora el primer ayudante del emperador? Sabes que esto va de mal en peor, él quiere algo más que Portugal; España tiene muchas costas y colonias americanas...

\- Es una lástima, pero ya nos hemos embarcado en este proyecto.

\- No me había embarcado en esto por él – duramente replico – si no por lo que creíamos. Entiendo que nuestros enemigos quieran subyugarnos, pero esto ya no es una república.

 **Noviembre 6, año 1807**

LA LUZ DE OTOÑO SURGIÓ MILAGROSAMENTE ENTRE SUS ESPESAS NUBES ESTA MAÑANA. Sólo por un momento decidieron abrirle paso a la estrella matutina.

Hace mucho tiempo me he preguntado, porqué me levanto cada día. Porque, el deber me llamaba y nunca logré hacerlo a un lado, pero aquella no era una razón válida, no para mi alma impotente, cansada de nadar entre tanto dolor e injusticia ajena. A mis treinta y dos años eso era lo que experimentaba: hacía lo que debía hacer como soldado, mientras no sabía cómo hacer lo moralmente justo sin traicionar a mi familia y a mis reyes a quienes había dado mi palabra y lealtad.

Sé qué es lo que Alain siente, dio su palabra y juró lealtad a este hombre, a nuestro emperador. Al llegar al depósito de la 27ma compañía de mi regimiento, unos soldados de infantería se cruzaron a algunos metros de distancia en el campo de entrenamiento, él comenzó a recordar las cartas de viejos conocidos que habían enviado peticiones para hacer un lugar a jovencitos, en la caballería de Los Cazadores del Emperador. Eran hijos, ahijados o protegidos de amigos, cuya edad se repartía entre quince y dieciséis años.

Guardó silencio y yo decidí descender de mi caballo, entregarlo a un ayudante para que lo guiara a las caballerizas. Abrí la boca para iniciar una despedida a mi antiguo aprendiz y subalterno, y me sorprendió verlo bajando de su animal. Sujetando las riendas miró fijamente a mi rostro, pude ver en sus ojos aquel vacío, la incertidumbre de estar ante una encrucijada, de estar ante dos caminos y no saber cuál podría ser tu salvación; querido Alain, ninguno lo es, porque en cualquiera perderás, en cualquiera sentirás el dolor de perderlo todo "Ya nunca más me preguntaré por qué le fue tan difícil abandonar a la reina, comandante"

"Ya, no soy tu comandante Alain, hace muchos años que ya no lo soy"

Se sonrió y volvió a montar "Adiós"

Ya que recibí la orden de inspeccionar el estado de las compañías, solicité hace dos días informes a contramaestres sobre el estado de nuestras reservas. Ahora me encuentro corroborando aquella información junto a los líderes de cada compañía. Mañana por la mañana demostrarán sus palabras mediante revistas en donde podrán demostrarme si habilidades y condiciones de sus soldados se encuentran a tono con las posibles misiones que cayeran sobre sus hombros.

Mi ayudante, recién llegado, aguarda a mi lado en la sala de reunión, ha colocado mi correspondencia junto a mi sombrero. De reojo observo. La primera carta tiene una caligrafía que nunca había visto antes. Mientras el brigadier y comandante de la vigésimo primera compañía expone el retraso en la llegada de pertrechos para sus hombres, comienzo a sentir ansiedad. Me obligo a mí misma a ser paciente, después de todo este hombre es el último en exponer su caso.

Antes de dejar Paris, redacté una carta dirigida al Señor Arsenault. Alain no le conocía, pero tenían una amistad en común. Aquel amigo había enviado una petición a Alain, en la que recomendaba al hijo de Arsenault, Charles.

Como pude había tragado mi sorpresa al haber escuchado a Alain, que se lamentaba por no haber podido complacer a su amigo haciéndole el favor. Fue entonces que pensé que quizás yo podría examinar la situación del chico y posiblemente interceder por él, pero no sin antes obtener una entrevista con el padre.

Es su respuesta a mi carta, tengo su confirmación.

Me reuniré con él y de algún modo mencionaré a Ana y podré ver en su rostro alguna reacción, algún titubeo, un trazo de inseguridad, algo que evidencie si le conoció o no.

 _Septiembre 13, año 1807._

 _Papá,_

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre, en todo caso como solía ser antes de que tú fallecieras. Sé que ella habría sabido qué decirme en este momento._

 _De algún modo cuando sales del manto protector del hogar, todas las leyes dejan de ser conceptos abstractos, al estar en contacto con la vida poco a poco se tornan más visibles y ves como tocan a todos, incluyéndote. Pensé que el aire al interior de la casa de mis tíos era densa y represiva, pero en el aire de la ciudad fue peor. Hoy comprendo más que nunca qué significa ser una mujer. En verdad, a nadie le importa lo que sé, lo que quiero y lo que tengo qué decir._

 _Tras mi primera semana de clases en La Maternité, y al llegar a casa de mi tío comencé a entender_ _porqué de manera casi sistemática me había comenzado a alejar de mi madre. Hoy, desde aquel día, entiendo porqué ya no hablámos._

 _¿Recuerdas? Yo era una niña, cuando ella realizaba asiduas visitas a Madame de Condorcet, entonces su esposo aún vivía. Desde la edad de nueve a doce años, ella me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hasta su residencia en la casa de Monedas y quizás por los temas que escuchaba al interior crecí con la idea de que yo tendría el derecho y la capacidad de ser quien quisiera en mi vida o de descubrirlo. Quizás me distraje por mi propio entusiasmo porque no escuché que no tenía aquel derecho, pero las palabras que se hablan con pasión se transforman en cimientos, en los huesos de mi cuerpo que estaba ansioso por moverse hacia algún lado._

 _Tú ya no estabas, pero después que te marcharas todo había cambiado, y con los años mamá ya no era la guía que solía ser. A veces creo que si extiendo mi mano y trato de alcanzarla, será como tocar humo o niebla. Ahora solo la veo asentir a ordenes y más demandas, ya casi he olvidado su voz, los debates que mantenía contigo quizás fueron algo que solo imaginé alguna vez, ya no sé qué es lo que piensa o siente, o qué es lo que quiere, es como si ella hubiese desaparecido. Pero yo no puedo desaparecer papá, no sabría cómo. Si dependiera de mí, no podría, alguien más tendría que hacerlo._

 _Ana._


	6. Chapter 6

**LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **VI**

 **ISABELLE**

 **Noviembre 8 año 1807**

RECUERDO QUE MI PRIMER AÑO EN LA ESCUELA ME HABÍA PARECIDO MUY DURO, QUIZÁS DEBIDO A QUE NUNCA ANTES ALGUIEN ME HABÍA EXIGIDO TANTO.

Terminó por agradarme.

Ese mismo año, Alex cursaba su último año en el liceo, no con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lo que sucede cuando algo te interesa y apasiona, es que tarde o temprano naturalmente destacas. Junto a dos alumnas más, yo había destacado.

Pensé que iba a explotar de alegría, pero tuve que guardarme cualquier expresión de júbilo.

Papá intentó no hacer comparaciones al felicitarme y casi lo logra, si tan solo no hubiese tratado de animar a su hijo diciéndole que el próximo semestre podría lograr un resultado similar al mío.

Yo vi a mi hermano haciendo el esfuerzo de tragar lava y resentimiento. Sin embargo, el tono de la conversación y el ambiente de la sala fue algo forzado después del inofensivo comentario de nuestro padre, porque en verdad no había habido mala intención alguna.

"¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?" ofrecí a ambos, era la única vía de escape que había encontrado.

"Sólo agua" contestó mi hermano y mi padre se apuntó a lo mismo. De modo que tuve que dejar la sala y encaminarme hacia la cocina. Mientras yo preparaba una bandeja con cristalería, Sylvie se dirigió a la entrada del jardín en donde una fuente surte a esta casa de agua fresca y fría.

No sé qué conversación sostuvieron ambos mientras me fui, pero al volver papá comenzó en singular tono de advertencia, diciendo que debía discutir algo importante conmigo y a solas. En ese momento Alexandre se retiró con su vaso de agua en mano.

Papá tomó la bandeja en que llevaba el suyo y la dejó reposar sobre una mesa, me tomó de las manos y apartó hacia una esquina de la sala con vista a la calle. "¿Cómo ha ido todo con Francois?"

Con esa pregunta supe que aquel había sido el tema discutido durante mi breve ausencia.

 _Terrible_ pensé "Muy bien" mentí. Sé que se dio cuenta, tonto no es, pero gesticuló conforme con mi respuesta.

"Sé que te estás convirtiendo en la favorita de tus profesores, pero ¿estás disfrutando el estudio?"

"¡Oh sí!" ingenua contesté, sin poderle ocultar mi entusiasmo. Cuando llegué había mucho que desconocía sobre el oficio. Sí había cuidado de personas enfermas antes, mi madrina siempre fue muy caritativa; especial atención y afecto mantenía sobre algunos vecinos del barrio que habitó durante su niñez. Pero la rutina de un hospital era distinta y los libros que había leído sobre exámenes y disecciones humanas, desde el papel fueron transformados en carne, pelos, grasa y huesos reales, y por dios cuantos reales traseros femeninos. Pero el tiempo logró adecuarme y a calmar mis nervios, ver el objetivo detrás de todo ayudó bastante. Estaba ayudando en un trabajo que potencialmente puede llevar a la muerte a muchas mujeres. Así que el que a veces tuviese mi ropa y manos salpicadas de fluidos corporales no importaba, al final del día estaba más que satisfecha, estaba cansada y feliz.

Pero eso no duraría.

"Ya sabes que esto es algo pasajero ¿no?" papá dijo.

Yo no lo miré, sólo asentí.

"Será una buena experiencia antes de que llegue el matrimonio ¿no lo crees?" dijo y yo seguía sin mirarlo. Levantó mi rostro entre sus manos, pero yo me aparté, él se sorprendió, no era propio de mí gestos arrebatados como aquel, pero aun así mantuvo su voz calma y firme "Ya te lo he explicado"

Rígida me crucé de brazos. Sí. Yo sabía cómo era:

"Ellas trabajan luego de graduarse" traté, aunque sabía qué clase de trabajo era.

"¿Alguna está casada?" preguntó, dibujando líneas suaves en sus labios dejó su lugar y dio un paso hacia mí

"Tienen un sueldo" rebatí débilmente, aunque estaba consciente de la cantidad.

"Tú sabes que es indigno y las sume en la pobreza" respondió ya frente a mí "Lo siento, pero el matrimonio es el único modo de que lleves una vida segura, yo no viviré para siempre, Isabelle" agregó tomando mis hombros entre sus manos.

Había cosas que mi padre me escondía. Atentados, asesinatos y otros reportajes de los periódicos. Pero, sobre esto, nunca lo hizo. Sobre este pequeño mundo femenino en donde apenas si cabemos todas me contó mucho.

NO ERAMOS AMIGAS, SOLO CONOCIDAS QUE SE TOPABAN EN LOS PASILLOS Y SE SONREÍAN por cortesía o simpatía. No había relación íntima de por medio, pero no fue necesario que esto existiese para que dejara su huella en mi alma.

En uno de los últimos días de agosto estaba sentada en los comedores de la escuela, tratando de servirme algo del desayuno que Aurore me había servido. Estaba bajo presión, ella y Gertrude me miraban y amenazaban con forzar cada bocado en mi boca sino recogía la cuchara de una maldita vez.

Pero, a pesar de haberme dado por enterada de los hábitos sexuales de mi prometido, yo aún llevaba mi anillo de compromiso. "Quítatelo" Aurore me ordenaba. "Si no lo haces ya, te cortaré el dedo" Gertrude me amenazaba con tenedor y cuchillo en mano. "Hazlo" la desafié extendiéndole mi mano sobre el plato de comida.

Estaba abrumada. El futuro se venía encima de mí, gigante y oscuro. Debía casarme, es a lo que todas debemos aspirar si habremos de tener algún logro en la vida. Es que eso es todo lo que hay para alcanzar, no hay más opciones. Si las hay, no están amparadas por la ley y no te brindan buena reputación. Si optas por estas alternativas tu integridad, en todo aspecto, peligra. Pero detestaba la idea de unirme a alguien que de la noche a la mañana había decidido traicionarme y, lo que es más, que pudiera salir de aquel acto, impune y sin culpa.

La bruja era yo.

Mientras continuaba sintiendo lástima de mí misma, llegó la hora de atender a clases. Aurore y Gertrude se levantaron, me preguntaron si vendría y les había contestado que "no". Así pasó un buen rato en que me quedé sola, frente a un plato repleto de viscosa avena y una taza de té completamente gélida.

"¿Le importa si ocupo este puesto?" escuché decir a alguien en medio de mi tortuosa meditación matinal.

Ni siquiera miré a quién hablaba, pero reconocí la vos de mi profesora, la voz de Ana. Así que accedí a que tomara asiento a la mesa. Enseguida comencé a oír el sonido de su cuchara contra la porcelana del plato, recogiendo el alimento. Levanté la vista y ella tragó y me sonrió, yo no recuerdo si lo hice. Sentía vergüenza de mi propia cara, mis ojos me ardían y mi piel se hallaba pálida y reseca, me sentía horrible. Temas de conversación no me habían faltado antes, excepto esa mañana que quizás se hizo eterna para ella entre cada uno de sus cuchareos.

Me hallaba muy incómoda, así que me levanté para marcharme. "Con permiso" dije y cuando estaba a punto de tomar mi plato ella comenzó.

"Faltó a mi última lección ¿Piensa hacerlo con el resto de sus clases?"

Me sobresalté, con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir, una mosca pudo haber entrado y hacerse buen camino hacia mi estómago. Al fin reaccioné "Las cosas han cambiado para mí" contesté.

Ana asintió en señal de entendimiento, pero se quedó observándome "Debo pedirle disculpas" dijo quebrando la distancia interpuesta de aquella relación instructor/pupilo "No quise invadir su privacidad Señorita Grandier, no suelo espiar a mis alumnas, pero debe saber esto: lo que aquel joven hizo usted no lo causó"

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" pregunté, preocupada porque mis problemas se hubiesen esparcido hasta los oídos del resto del profesorado.

"Porque todas llevamos esa carga ¿se ha dado cuenta? De algún modo todo es nuestra culpa" con leve sarcasmo respondió "usted sólo vino aquí a estudiar, a conocer algo del mundo y ayudar, pero no creo que eso provoque desastres naturales, o inste a cometer actos de orgía en los hombres, realmente eso no tiene lógica o sentido alguno ¿no lo cree?".

Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron, no pudimos desviarnos y creo haber visto mi reflejo en sus pupilas.

Quizás ella pudo ver el suyo en las mías.

"Espero verla nuevamente en clases, extraño ser interrumpida por una sabelotodo como usted" Tomó sus cosas, me sonrió y se marchó.

Recuerdo haber permanecido ahí, inmóvil, a punto de echarme a llorar por milésima vez quizás, pero me obligué a no hacerlo. Abandoné el comedor y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, lavé mi rostro nuevamente, por segunda vez cepillé mi cabello y recogí bajo un nuevo bonete de algodón. Me encaminé a la oficina de la jefa de parteras, y pedí me guiara en el papeleo para recuperar mi puesto como alumna de la escuela. Al siguiente día, roja de vergüenza recibí a mi padre nuevamente, ya que él debía validar cada uno de aquellos papeles. Pero, pude soportarlo, mi encuentro con Ana había sido reciente.

Después de haber rechazado a Francois, deseé que ella hubiese estado a mi lado. Cuando mi madre vino a verme para decirme que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, también lo quise, todos los días sucede algo así y deseo que ella aparezca.

Porque es muy fácil sentirse como una basura en este mundo y ha sido muy fácil volver a perderme, el tiempo erosiona sus palabras y la intensidad de estas se desvanecen mientras pierdo la esperanza. Es por eso que debo saber la verdad, saber qué le sucedió, saber que ella fue real, que lo que dijo no lo imaginé y que es cierto, que hay una salida.

-BUENAS TARDES – VOZ ENTERA Y PROFUNDA ME SALUDA. Tengo que voltearme para ver al dueño. Le sonrío. Él viene en paz.

-Lefillatre – devuelvo el saludo, entonces le observo avanzar hacia mí, lentamente en medio del suave revoloteo de hojas secas y bajo un cielo envuelto en ondas blanquecinas. En eso decido pararme – Siento haberle causado problemas en su primera clase, soy una alumna terrible- digo una vez que le tengo en frente.

-No es lo que sus profesores dicen – me discute – pero no se preocupe, no es posible que pierda mi autoridad, verá: yo las evaluaré y reprobaré si no han de estar a la altura de las pruebas – con aire bonachón agrega.

-Buen punto –respondo, pero no dejo de pensar en la estúpida y nerviosa risa que estalló en mi en el aula – no pensé que lo encontraría aquí, me había sorprendido apareciendo en nuestra clase, después de tanto tiempo… Espero que mi hermano no lo haya ofendido en algún modo, que provocara su alejamiento.

-Oh no, hemos seguido siendo amigos – dice rascando una de sus sienes con un dedo, su vista se desvía y realiza una pausa –lo que sucedió fue que debido a mis estudios no tuve tanto tiempo como para volver a realizar visitas a su hogar.

-Creo que comprendo, los estudios secundarios no tienen el mismo ritmo de los universitarios, estos últimos parecen ensayos o simulacros de la vida adulta.

-Como contribuyentes del producto interno bruto – se ríe y yo le acompaño

-Bien, en mi caso soy todo un fracaso ya que debo estar casada, produciendo y educando hijos – contesto, pero mi voz, sin haberme dado cuenta, ha adquirido tonos algo graves. Así, corto su risa.

\- ¿No desea hacerlo? – pregunta, y le vuelco mis ojos encima, preguntándome de qué parte de su ser pudo haber surgido su pregunta. De hecho, es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso; todos dan por sentado el deseo de la maternidad. Pero la verdad es que tanto Alex y yo compartíamos nuestras quejas y criticábamos a nuestros padres por no habernos entregado una familia más grande. Ilusamente nos prometimos tener familias numerosas, porque los dígitos pequeños nos causan angustia y soledad durante las celebraciones de fin de año.

\- Claro que quiero, pero no sólo eso – digo y sé que va a juzgarme. Los nervios y la culpa desparraman en mi cara una avergonzada sonrisa – Lo sé, estoy siendo poco realista, con razón Francois decidió botarme a la basura.

-Lamento lo sucedido – dice, como tanteando su camino.

-¿Por qué? Algunos creen que me lo busqué – irónica replico.

\- Fui el testigo de Alexandre en el duelo que sostuvo en septiembre – me aclara y con ello dice cómo estuvo al corriente de mi fallido compromiso

-Ah… - algo sorprendida contesto - … Así es que usted lo ayudó

Él asiente con una sonrisa. Y comienzo a pensar que es muy posible que debido a la cautela de Henri Lefillatre, mi padre no pudo notar los pasos impulsivos y a veces desenfrenados de Alexandre. Es posible que mi hermano haya recibido concejos útiles para ocultar su duelo clandestino con Francois.

– Bien – comienza mirando hacia mis manos, el libro que sostengo – será mejor dejarle con sus estudios, le he interrumpido, que tenga una buena tarde.

-Buenas tardes a usted Henri y gracias

\- ¿Por qué motivo? – extrañado pregunta

\- Por haberme indicado el camino hasta aquí, no recibo muchos ánimos al respecto, pero esta ha sido una gran experiencia hasta ahora.

\- Creo que le he causado problemas, más bien – con media tajada de hilaridad en la boca contesta.

\- En verdad, estoy comenzando a ver que yo soy el problema

\- ¿En verdad cree eso?

Le quedo observando, algo en él, en sus movimientos simples, algo infantiles y torpes me enternece, me hace sonreír – Qué le pareció la última publicación de Péron – pregunto cambiando de tema.

–Interesante, desearía poder viajar a las costas australianas para reconocer los especímenes recogidos.

-Quizás le financie la expedición, si me da un papel importante en esta

–Lo tendré en mente – de buen humor me contesta - Hasta una próxima vez, Señorita Isabelle.

Habiéndose despedido empieza a alejarse, a disminuir de tamaño; un punto en fuga introduciéndose en el edificio de la escuela.

No estoy estudiando exactamente, estoy leyendo, sí, pero es sólo un trozo de papel, una hoja, con el horario del profesor Durat anotado sobre la superficie. Ayer Morgaine y yo lo habíamos revisado. Hoy por la mañana, Durat no se encontraría, era nuestra oportunidad de dar con más información sobre Emmanuelle, si es que él estaba en posesión de esta.

Yo había averiguado algo dos días atrás gracias a Custance, la criada que había subido a mi diligencia en la calle Alexandre de Humboldt. Así que yo he estado aquí, en el jardín de la escuela, sentada sobre una banca esperando por ella, ansiosa por contarle todo. Pero, ya han pasado dos horas, quizás tres.

HUCHERARD TIENE VEINTISIETE AÑOS, DESDE LOS VEINTE TUVO CONOCIMIENTO DE QUE ERA HUERFANA. Pudo haberlo sabido dos años antes, pero había perdido el contacto con su progenitora. Es que desde los dieciséis había adquirido cierta independencia; primero viviendo al lado de una prima y sus críos en otra barriada al otro extremo de París, y luego abriéndose paso por sus precarios medios.

Morgaine nunca conoció a su padre, su madre callaba avergonzada cuando se hacía alusión a la oscura figura paterna "Así que verás que soy una bastarda más dentro del país". Pero Hucherard madre se había casado en la época en que su hija aún era una adolescente y una adolescente, aunque no sea problemática, atrae problemas igualmente. Es que es la edad de la temida transición: eres una niña que un día despierta en el cuerpo de una mujer. Morgaine podría haber estado confundida como a todas nos sucedió en aquella fase, pero no era una tonta. En sus palabras, su padrastro era un hombre, él tenía necesidades y ella recién había adquirido los complementos para satisfacerlas.

Así que dentro de poco tiempo se hallaba lamiendo con la mirada las gotas de sudor rodando por su cuello mientras criticaba el largo de sus faldones, demandaba le sirviera la comida mientras él sentado a la mesa pellizcaba su cintura y soltaba su lengua con chistes de mal gusto. Pero, cuando una noche Morgaine le sorprendió observándola en su cama, supo que debía irse.

Podía oler el peligro entonces y también ahora.

La jefa de parteras dijo que se había marchado a visitar familiares, pregunté donde era eso, pero no recibí respuesta. –No sea fisgona Señorita Grandier - hace unos momentos me respondió.

Ese consejo ha venido demasiado tarde.

EL PASADO DÍA SEIS DE NOVIEMBRE, CUSTANCE ME HABÍA ESPERADO A LA ENTRADA DE LA MATERNITÉ A LA HORA DE LOS ALMUERZOS. YO NO ME UNÍ A ESTOS: TENÍA SÓLO DOS HORAS PARA IR CON ELLA.

Detuve un carruaje y las dos subimos a este. Ella pidió nos llevaran de regreso a su lugar de trabajo en la calle Alexandre de Humboldt.

"Pensé que me llevarías con la criada de Arsenault" le atajé

"Con ella le llevo" me discutió "Está visitando a la cocinera, hace tiempo que las hermanas no se ven"

"Es una coincidencia muy afortunada que se encuentre allí justamente hoy"

"No es eso, cuando le pedimos le recibiera a usted y para qué, ella dijo que sería más seguro hablarlo por acá"

"¿Seguro?"

"Eso dijo ella"

Me hizo entrar a la mansión por la puerta de servicio. Pero estaba más que bien así: No era de mi interés codearme con la esposa y el resto de la familia de un general. Así que Custance me guío directamente a la cocina en donde la cocinera y su hermana me esperaban. Esta hermana, era la sirvienta del Señor Arsenault, una mujer de mediana edad, pero de cabellos grises y ojos tristes. Thérese, es su nombre, así se presentó, sin mencionar apellido.

"Esta mujer" Therese comenzó indicando a Custance "hizo toda clase de artimañas para que me encontrara con usted, supongo que usted debió pagarle un buen dinero"

"Todos mis ahorros" dije.

"Usted es extraña…igual que esa chica"

"¿Qué chica?"

Me evadió, dejándome en ascuas "Terminemos esto de una vez ¿quiere?"

Nos dejaron solas, dentro de una gran alacena, con la puerta a medio cerrar. Yo tomé asiento sobre un saco de papas y ella sobre un barril vacío dado vuelta. En ese cuarto solo había una pequeña ventana, la vista daba hacia el jardín y por esta podías ver más allá, hacia aquel terreno baldío en donde Ana había desaparecido.

Yo saqué libreta y un crayón robado del taller de mi hermano. De inmediato tomé nota de la chica sin nombre a quien Therese había recién mencionado. Pensé en Ana, pensé en Morgaine.

"Se me dijo que usted está casada" comencé "¿Ha tenido hijos?"

Casi sonriendo, Therese se quedó pestañeando hacia mi dirección rápidamente.

"¿No es muy jovencita para hacer preguntas tan directas?" rio

Yo me encogí de hombros "No sabía que había una edad para empezar…" con aire despistado le respondí.

"No, nunca pude tener hijos" contestó con pesadumbre "Pero pude cuidar de Emma"

Tras decir eso el leve aire de hilaridad terminó de esfumarse; comenzó a hablarme sobre ella. El nombre de la niña era Arsenault Pallard Emmanuelle Vanice, de cariño, Thérese le llamaba Emma. Hoy, ha de tener mi edad. Eso me dijo la criada de Arsenault.

Emma, fue internada en la Salpetriere hace ya dos años, algún tiempo después de que su padre contrajera nuevas nupcias con la señora Jacqueline Maurin, quien cargaba con un hijo un año menor que Emma.

Para la nueva esposa, que los hijos se llevaran bien o no nunca fue tema de preocupación. Su hijo se hallaba recibiendo educación en un internado y Emma era más que dócil.

La señora Maurin ya involucrada en la vida del hogar trató de conocer mejor a su hijastra. Pero Emma era inusualmente retraída, si hablaba lo hacía en caso de que se le hiciese alguna pregunta y casi siempre eran monosílabos o frases cortas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que siempre dormía largas siestas, que no tenía energías para ayudar en ningún quehacer, que estaba cansada a pesar de tener sólo quince años. La chica vivía rodeada por una espesa neblina.

"Tenía pesadillas. Su padre se preocupaba" me explicó, haciéndome recordar las observaciones de Ana. Decía que la chica alucinaba que un hombre la perseguía.

"¿Por eso la internó en ese lugar?" pregunté a la hermana de la cocinera, pensando que nada era suficiente para arrojar a un hijo a ese antro.

"No" escueta me respondió, bajando el mentón hacia el pecho

"¿No tiene idea alguna?" insistí y sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Algo encorvada y agazapada cual reptil temeroso, percibí en su mirada algo como una advertencia, un escalofrío en la nuca. Sentía el calor en aquella alacena, pero nada de este llenaba mi cuerpo. Desde hace días la sensación se acrecentaba, el frío en mi pecho, en mi espalda y no me dejaba en paz. Pero no podía parar "¿Cuándo fue internada?"

"Hace menos de dos años… casi al terminar el mes de noviembre" insegura respondió "Recuerdo que la señora Maurin se dio cuenta que ella vomitaba por las mañanas, cuando se lo dijo a su esposo, él enloqueció. Al pasar los días él se llevó a la niña y no regresó con ella, a la Señora no le agradó esto"

Ante aquella respuesta pensé en el embarazo de Emma, Thérese parecía no estar enterada o más bien mentía "¿Por qué cree usted que vomitaba?"

"Algún tipo de indigestión, supongo…"

"No creo que una indigestión se trate en un manicomio" comenté dejándola en evidencia. Era evidente que Sebastien Arsenault había querido ocultar el embarazo de su hija y posiblemente Thérese era su cómplice, pero entonces ¿por qué quería cooperar conmigo?

"Eso fue lo que dijo la Señora" musitó "Ella se cambió de habitación y tras una pelea con el Señor Arsenault, se fue a vivir con su hermano a Les Marais."

"¿Puede darme la dirección?" pregunté lista para anotar. Pensaba que el conflicto entre la pareja tendría importantes detalles una vez desmenuzado.

Pero, ante mi petición demostró reservas. Le temblaron los labios y demoró un tiempo en acceder. "Rue du pas de la Mule, 13era casa"

"Habrá sido aquella discusión, por el villano que la embarazó ¿verdad?" insinué sólo para provocar una reacción, para observar sus gestos, a ver si le urgía responder algo o no. Ella apretó los labios.

"Sí" logró decir, admitiendo al mismo tiempo que estaba enterada de la condición de Emma.

"Le conocía" ella solo asintió "¿Quién era?" insistí, pero nada más dijo al respecto. Luego recordé que Morgaine nunca había dicho si Emma había sobrevivido al parto, si la habían regresado o no.

"¿Ha visto a Emma nuevamente?"

Guardó silencio, se tapó la boca y unos lagrimones se le escaparon. Yo me apresuré a extenderle uno de mis pañuelos, pero me rechazó y sacó uno de sus bolsillos.

"No, aún se encuentra interna" continuó, secándose sus mejillas cruzadas por arrugas.

Pensé en salir arrancando de allí y de mi incomodidad, mi incapacidad por lidiar con el evidente sufrimiento de aquella mujer, pero tenía mucho qué preguntar. Preparé en mi mente la siguiente pregunta. Pensé en aquel incendio devorando aquella casa y en la locura de Emmanuelle, en que quizás la causa se hallaba rodeando este acontecimiento tan decisivo en su vida.

"¿Qué sucedió con la familia Arsenault y Pallard antes de aquel incendio?"

"Las dos familias habían ido de visita, todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, hasta un mes después. Los Arsenault eran muy reservados al contrario de los Pallard, y eso causaba mucha actividad en la casa, no faltaba la ocasión en que no les viéramos discutiendo, pero aquella última vez, no hubo discusiones; a puertas cerradas se reunían"

"¿Cuál fue el problema?" pregunté

"Después de un par de semanas, hermanos y cuñados se llevaron al Señor Arsenault, las mujeres esperamos en casa… Cuando regresaron, su rostro se hallaba hinchado, por cortes y moretones, mi esposo me explicó que le habían dado una paliza"

"¿Sabe la razón?"

No dijo nada. Viró su atención hacia la ventana.

"¿Usted estaba allí? ¿La noche del incendio?"

Negó con un gesto, a pesar de su respiración entrecortada se las arregló para seguir "El señor Arsenault nos dio un permiso, para visitar a la familia de mi esposo … dijo que podíamos irnos, que él se ocuparía de todo"

TRAS HABER INTENTADO AVERIGUAR EL PARADERO DE HUCHERARD, REGRESO AL JARDÍN. En los bolsillos de mi delantal llevo un par de tijeras, una desmalezadora y unos cuantos bulbos de iris.

Jardinear me despeja la cabeza.

Sebastien sufrió una golpiza a manos de sus propios hermanos y cuñados, Thérese había dicho no saber nada sobre la razón de tan fiero castigo. Pero este suceso en particular abría las puertas a siniestras conjeturas que echaban a volar mi imaginación en pesadillas que no había llegado a imaginar antes ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para recibir el odio de su familia? ¿En qué modo les habría traicionado? Quizás los Arsenault eran severos, pero dos familias cometiendo tal barbaridad ¿no es demasiado? ¿Acaso aquel incendio fue accidente? ¿Una represalia de Arsenault? Por horrible que suene …todo es posible.

Por otro lado, Emma era descrita como un ser sin voluntad, parecía haber sido convertida en un paquete cuyo dueño llevaba y traía según su parecer. Su voz solo se escuchaba en pesadillas que el padre calmaba con barbitúricos, callándola y sumergiéndola en el silencio y en tortuosos tratamientos… ¿Por qué haber ocultado su vientre allí? ¿Vergüenza, acaso? ¿Un castigo a la desobediencia? ¿Quién era el padre de su criatura? ¿Qué había sido de él y el recién nacido? Posiblemente la Señora Maurin sepa y esté más dispuesta a escuchar y responder mis preguntas. En mi libreta apunto enviarle un mensaje.

Gracias al cielo corre algo de brisa, suavemente esta agita las ramas de los árboles y arbustos alrededor. Me inclino ante las plantas, colecto y presiono algunas hojas de menta contra mi nariz, cierro los ojos y me concentro en respirar, en sentir el sol de otoño sobre mi piel. Ya he terminado de plantar mis bulbos, pero decido quedarme por más tiempo quitando algunos brotes de maleza, babosas y caracoles.

Cuando más afanada me encuentro, Aurore me llama - ¡Nos han llegado cartas! – me anuncia. Mientras yo me incorporo, ella se adelanta. En el corredor próximo a la entrada, escucho unas palmas batiéndose, como cuando las profesoras te apuran a realizar sus demandas. Me volteo y espero ver a alguna de ellas, pero no hay nadie, excepto el recuerdo de Ana _las manos Grandier._ En efecto mis manos están sucias de tierra y pasto.

Hoy se entrega la correspondencia y como siempre ella recibe tanto de su tío como de mi hermano. Sonriente, arroja el decoro que una vez en la escuela de señoritas trataron de hacerle tragar a la fuerza, y se deja caer sobre la cama para leer los mensajes de su prometido.

Yo mientras tanto me ocupo de limpiar mis manos en el lavatorio que mantenemos sobre nuestra cómoda, luego de secarlas, limpio bajo mis uñas, luego corto y limo. _Ya están limpias Ana_ pienso mientras las humecto con aceites de almendra dulce y lavanda.

Mis sobres, están acomodados a la cabecera de mí cama. A primera vista reconozco la letra de mi madre, rodeada por timbres y estampas de los couriers del ejército. Luego la letra de mi hermano en un segundo sobre y en una tercera la de mi madrina. Decido darle prioridad a esta última, ya que probablemente haya habido un cambio de horario en nuestra siguiente visita dominical a la casa del Señor Lanois, del que ella quiera hacerme aviso. Rompo el sello y cuando estoy comenzando con el saludo en el encabezado, veo una cuarta misiva. No está firmada, sólo lleva un sello, pero sin ninguna estampa o algo más que identifique al remitente.

-Qué curioso - digo

-Qué cosa – pregunta Aurore y estoy a punto de decirle el por qué cuando noto que no podría estar menos interesada en mis cuestiones. – Alex dijo que te ha escrito, quiere hacer una segunda reunión, pero esta vez incluyendo a tu madre.

Recojo la carta de Alex y la agito cual bandera hacia su dirección –Aquí está.

-Pues ábrela

-En un segundo –respondo, más inquieta por la carta en blanco que por los planes de Alexandre. No sé por qué lo hago. Rápidamente escondo mi correspondencia en mi bolso de mano, y decido salir a hacer lectura de esta fuera del dormitorio. –Enseguida regreso – le explico a mi amiga. Ella asiente mientras abre la carta de su tío.

A la salida, a unos metros, no muy lejos de la entrada a nuestro cuarto, me ubico frente una ventana, útil fuente de luz. Por el momento, el flujo del alumnado reverbera en el pasillo. Uso el alféizar como un angosto e incómodo escritorio, pero los marcos laterales brindan cierta seguridad y privacidad a mi lectura. Tomo la carta por las cuatro esquinas con la punta de mis dedos, para asegurarme de que no haya perdido alguna señal de identificación del remitente. Nada. Ni siquiera a contraluz se ve letra u otro símbolo manuscrito, no hay estampas, no hay timbres, sólo una pequeña sombra al interior, un bultillo abombando el papel. De pronto, algo brota, como un moretón del tamaño de una hoja de orégano mancha el papel.

La he presionado demasiado. Me pregunto si es tinta, una de muy mala calidad ya que generalmente es negra y varía de ese tono a gris o gris azulado, pero esto es más bien como óxido de tinte marrón ¿Por qué alguien me enviaría tinta? Me pregunto, y abro el sobre con el cuidado pertinente. Extraigo el objeto, como un bultillo de tela blanca manchado por el líquido que cedió a mi presión. Lo acerco a mi nariz, no huele particularmente bien. Me doy cuento que la tela es solo una capa, que hay algo más dentro. No demoro en dar con un extremo de la tela. Sobre una palma de mis manos lo coloco y con los dedos de la otra desenrollo hasta el final para descubrir algo que generalmente veo en los partos: pellejos ensangrentados o cubiertos por otros fluidos corporales …Poco a poco me he ido habituando a todo ello, es por eso que no entiendo por qué algo en mi cuello se crispa igual que el lomo de un gato.

En mi mano hay un corte de piel. Es de forma irregular como si hubiese sido extraído con una hoja de metal muy mal afilada. De esta surgen cabellos cortos, finos y suaves, como de una cabeza.

-Isabelle – alguien me llama por la espalda, es la voz de Aurore. Guardo todo en un bolsillo de mi delantal y volteo – Alex dice que debemos atender al almuerzo de mañana en vuestra casa … ¿Qué te sucede? Estás pálida como un pescado ¿Es que también te hizo mal el desayuno? – dice alargando una mano hacia mi rostro. Durante la tarde debimos llevar Gertrude a la enfermería, había vomitado en el pasillo camino a nuestra clase de química; se había estado quejando por algunos calambres en el estómago antes de haber evacuado todo por la boca.

-Eso creo – le respondo, trasladando como si nada el bulto y el sobre al interior de mi bolsa – será mejor que vaya a revisarme a la enfermería - Es mejor admitir eso que la verdad.

 **Noviembre 9 año 1807**

NO SABÍA QUÉ SIGNIFICABA O QUIZÁS NO QUERÍA relacionarlo directamente conmigo. Usé la duda y la incertidumbre como una cobija protectora cuando logré calmarme ayer por la noche.

Me comporté como una niña. No me importó que Aurore rezongara mientras me escabullía a su cama, le quitaba su almohada y le pedía que me contara la historia de la Cierva Blanca, pero aquella versión bonita en donde todos terminaban felices.

Al final accedió, pero solo porque nuestras compañeras de habitación le gritaron a que callara de una vez.

 _La Blanche Biche_ o La Cierva Blanca es la historia de Marguerite, una joven noble que de día es una doncella y de noche una cierva blanca. Pero aquella no es su única desgracia ya que su propia familia, príncipes y reyes dan caza cuando a cuatro patas galopa por los bosques. La versión de fantasía brinda a Marguerite de un futuro ideal, un príncipe se da cuenta de su condición, la salva y rompe la maldición de la cual ha sido presa por años, convirtiéndola en su esposa… Había pedido escuchar aquella versión, pero la voz de mi amiga comenzó a perderse, mi mente se desvió por un camino desconocido. No había regreso, no para mí.

En la versión original, Marguerite la Cierva es atrapada. Desollada y troceada, termina en las cocinas de un palacio. El jugo de su cuerpo sobre los pisos, sus huesos calcinados sobre los hierros de la estufa, su carne y cabeza servidos sobre una mesa de honor.

HOY ES SÁBADO, MEDIODÍA. Madame Barraud acaba de terminar el almuerzo y Sylvie está alistando la mesa.

Mis padres están en la sala junto a Aurore, quien vino conmigo hoy habiendo sido invitada a la comida por mi hermano.

Mi hermano está en su habitación junto a Lefillatre, que se encuentra realizándole una tercera curación. La primera había sido ayer temprano por la tarde.

La herida de Alex no es muy grave en sí misma. Si tan solo no fuera por los hechos que lo rodean.

Para eso tendré que retroceder unas horas antes, cuando Aurore y yo llegamos a casa.

Recuerdo que mientras entregábamos nuestras capas y bonetes a Sylvie en el recibidor, ya habíamos comenzado a olfatear ansiedad en el ambiente.

"Huelo problemas" bromeé, pero, por la misma razón o motivo que el día anterior me enviara a leer mi correspondencia a solas, me devolví a la mesa del recibidor a tomar mi bolsa de mano. No sabía qué hacer con lo que había en su interior.

Durante la siguiente hora me aferraría a esta y al contenido que no me había atrevido a quitar de su interior.

Como nadie se asomaba a recibirnos a la entrada, señalé a Aurore a que me siguiera hasta la sala. Ahí estaba mi padre. Él se inclinaba sobre una mesa para recoger una libreta y al vernos se quedó congelado en la pose "Ah… cierto, era hoy" algo distraído nos recibió.

De partida eso, encendió nuestra curiosidad. "Buenas días, Señor Grandier" extrañada Aurore saludó. Entonces él reaccionó.

"Lo siento, Aurore, siempre es un placer recibirte aquí" le sonrió disculpándose.

"Qué le sucede Padre" yo pregunté.

"No es nada grave" respondió mi madre surgiendo desde el cuarto de lectura hasta la sala "tu hermano sufrió un leve ataque, Isabelle"

Yo me quedé alucinando por un segundo.

"¿Qué cosa?" con acento grave Aurore preguntó.

"¿No es eso una contradicción de términos? ¿no es un ataque de por sí algo grave?" contradije a mi madre y ella arqueó una ceja en señal de disgusto. "Lo siento" agregué.

"No lo hagas y no tendrás que pedir disculpas" displicente me corrigió mientras pasaba por mi lado y se acercaba a saludar a mi amiga. "Es un placer volver a verla, Señorita Pelletier"

"Igualmente Señor Oscar, pero le ruego me disculpe… quisiera ver a Alexandre" Algo agitada Aurore respondió para luego tirar de mi brazo

"Por favor" mamá le señaló hacia el pasillo y por ahí mi pequeña amiga me llevó hasta las habitaciones de Alexandre. Ella y papá nos siguieron por detrás.

Mamá tenía razón. En verdad no había nada de qué alarmarse. Alexandre estaba sentado en la silla del tocador mentón hacia abajo y Henri se hallaba detrás con tijeras y vendas en mano. Era como la escena típica entre un barbero y su cliente, pero esta vez el barbero aplicaba ungüentos sobre un área pequeña, roja, y en carne viva.

Aurore suspiró aliviada. Es que, generalmente si te asaltan en las calles de París se termina con el cuello cortado… con suerte se recibe una golpiza, y tu presupuesto mensual pasa a otras manos. Pero Alex, se hallaba perfectamente bien.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Aurore pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba.

"Se han llevado un pequeño trozo de su prometido, Señorita Pelletier" Contestó Henri, a la vez que desinfectaba y limpiaba la herida.

"Vaya, esto es mejor que las ilustraciones de los libros, Henri, puedo ver las dos capas" fríamente Aurore comentó mientras su prometido apretaba los dientes tras el escozor que le producía el desinfectante que Henri le aplicaba. "Dejó al descubierto la dermis y una primera capa de grasa asomándose justo al medio"

"Querida, no quiero ser antipático contigo, pero ¿podrías dejar por un momento de aplicar tus estudios sobre mí cuello?" masculló mi hermano.

"No te preocupes, va a cicatrizar muy rápido; tiene un lindo color rosado" Aurore le respondió, provocando risitas en mis padres que permanecían observándonos desde la entrada del cuarto. Pero mamá se tornó seria al instante en cuanto dirigió su atención sobre mí. Es que no se me hacía en absoluto gracioso.

"¿Cuándo sucedió?" yo pregunté.

"Ayer, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, íbamos a la oficina de correos" dijo Alex "fue el asalto más extraño"

"¿Extraño?" Aurore preguntó

"Tengo todo mi dinero" contestó "tenía cartas por enviar, de echo eran para ustedes, pero las perdí"

Al unísono, Aurore y yo conectamos miradas. "Eso no es posible" dijo Aurore cruzándose de brazos.

"Si las hubiese tenido las habría enviado" él discutió a su prometida

"O te dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdas, Alexandre; nos las entregaron ayer, nos diste aviso del almuerzo de hoy ¿recuerdas? De otro modo no habríamos llegado" salté yo

"¿Qué dices?" mamá intervino

"Ayer por la tarde las cartas de su hijo estaban entre nuestra correspondencia, Señor Óscar" Aurore le respondió, dejándola perpleja y a boca media abierta.

En mi caso, creo haber perdido algunos grados de temperatura. Volví la mirada hacia el cuello de Alexandre, a esa piel blanca, cubierta por tenues pelillos de castaño desvaído. Un escalofrío recorrió espalda al considerar una posibilidad perturbadoramente cercana. Porque ¿qué clase de persona fue capaz de enviarme un trozo del cuerpo de mi propio hermano? ¿Qué tipo de mente endiablada concibió sanguinaria idea para dejar en mi cabecera y qué pretendía al hacerlo?

Creo que por primera vez sentí miedo en mi vida, las sensaciones de antes, al despertar de una pesadilla, eran tonterías, no eran nada comparado con esto.

Tomé una decisión.

No importaba cual de mis intereses perjudicara al abrir la boca; se trataba de mi hermano. Caminé hasta la puerta en donde mis padres se hallaban. "Mamá, papá" murmuré a la extraña pareja que nos había concebido "¿puedo hablarles? es importante"

Óscar fijó una amplia mirada de preocupación sobre mí, mientras papá asentía y me extendía su mano. Enseguida, los dos me guiaron hacia sus cuartos. A puerta cerrada nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa.

Inspiré algo de aire y comencé sin rodeos "Creo que tiene que ver con lo acaba de pasar, ayer recibí toda mi correspondencia, más una misiva bastante inusual" dije al tiempo que abría mi bolsa de mano. Delante de mis padres desenvolví y descubrí lo que había guardado.

Como flechas sus miradas quedaron ensartadas sobre el papel, ese blanco papel con una pequeñísima pero oscura mancha marrón. Los dedos de mamá se alargaron sobre el papel, pero no tocaron la superficie "No lleva firma" observó "¿Qué lleva dentro?" dijo, supongo que al ver cómo lo que había al interior deformaba la naturaleza plana del papel.

No quería hacerlo, sentía que sería como hundirles en alquitrán caliente, pero era mejor decirlo que enseñarlo "Es un trozo de carne humana, creo que lo es porque lo veo todos los días" contesté sudando frío "Alex perdió su correspondencia gracias a quién lo haya atacado, pero esta llegó al destinatario de todas formas, lo que prueba y refuerza mi conjetura de que "esto" solía ser parte de su nuca" finalicé apuntando con el dedo índice hacia el paquete.

Mi declaración pareció abrir sus bocas a la fuerza.

Nunca pensé que podría descomponerles de esta manera, a penas sí lo logré cuando descubrieron que me besaba a escondidas con Francois Chatelet.

Esto sí era grave. Ayer por la tarde, su hijo había sido agredido en un presunto robo y eso había sido todo. Ahora estaba a salvo, podían respirar en calma y pretender que con aquella experiencia el chico se haría más fuerte y sabio, había pasado una de las tantas barreras de esta cruda vida. Pero, ahora el suceso había trascendido en algo mucho más perverso; me habían enviado algo pequeño, pero, aún así una pesadilla pestilente, algo del tamaño de un bocado que cortaríamos de un solomillo servido durante una de nuestras cenas.

Papá rastrilló su cabeza con los dedos de ambas manos. Hasta ese momento yo pensé que él lo sabía todo, pero por primera vez le vi con la mirada del pueblerino que se ha extraviado en la ciudad. Mi madre estaba tan nula como él.

Recordé lo que Morgaine me había dicho, acerca de adquirir conocimiento sobre ciertos temas. Lo que había querido decirme era que el que ella tenía en posesión podría traerme problemas si me lo entregaba. En mi ansiedad por saberlo todo, nunca se me ocurrió preguntar cuáles serían estos líos en específico.

Recuerdo como llegaba a temblar a veces sin razón aparente, que podía estar bien en un momento y en un segundo decaía, veía cosas por alguna ventana y se alejaba del presente y de este mundo, yo o cualquier otra persona simplemente no existía, sólo su cara de estupor o ansiedad, a veces de terror.

Mis padres lograron reprimir esa expresión en sus rostros, pero ya lo había visto.

Ambos recompusieron sus ánimos. Papá alargó su brazo y apretó mi mano. Mamá juntó las suyas y respiró profundamente antes de levantarse. Yo estando aún sentada se ubicó frente a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus palmas, y con la agradable sensación de tibieza sobre mis mejillas, observé el fulgor de sus ojos azules, fijos en mí "Escúchame bien: no has de preocuparte por esto, olvídalo, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de resolverlo ¿lo has entendido?"

Yo no tenía alternativa, aparte de decir "Sí" y recibir una última caricia de ella mientras me pedía les dejara a solas.

Al abrir la puerta para marcharme, me volví a verlos. Con falsa pátina de tranquilidad, ambos me dijeron que me concentrara en disfrutar el resto de la tarde. Pues, no puedo hacerlo. El poderoso aire protector de ambos, por primera vez lo vi por lo que era.

Una ilusión.

Fue terrible, pero tuve el presentimiento de que ellos no podrían hacer nada. Yo estaba hasta el cuello y todo había sido mi culpa.

 **OSCAR**

 **Noviembre 8 año 1807**

PARA LA SEÑORITA FOURNIER, ANA HABÍA CONSEGUIDO UN TRABAJO. Debía dirigirse a la ama de llaves de nombre Cassat, encargada de la casa de un banquero en el barrio de Marais; Cassat le proveería de un puesto como mucama en aquella residencia. Con el salario no quedaría atrás en el alquiler del dormitorio que arrendaba en la ciudad. Además de eso Ana le costearía el primer pago de una nodriza para su bebé recién nacido.

Fue lo que André averiguó mientras estuve lejos en Picardía. De la larga lista de pacientes de la Señorita Bouscat, Héléne Fournier era la única de todos que había conservado su dirección.

\- ¿Ha habido más tiempo para hablar con ella?

-No – responde mientras le veo entrar al vestidor, enseguida vuelve con un abrigo invernal. Va de salida, es de madrugada y afuera hiela –Su trabajo no deja el espacio, pero hemos acordado una reunión antes de su salida a casa de su empleador.

Son las tres de la mañana. La cita es a las cuatro y hacia el barrio periférico de Saint Martin. Yo acabo de llegar. Y mientras le observo terminar con una taza de café pienso en desechar la idea de cambiar a mis ropas de dormir. Al fin, me decido –Iré contigo.

Sirve otra taza de café y me la extiende -Bien, el carruaje está listo.

Ya emprendiendo el camino decido repasar algunos papeles de interés. Todas son notas de Ana, páginas que, entre el desorden provocado por una de las distraídas sirvientas de Paul, extraviaron su origen y contexto temático dentro de algún diario. Siendo así, no todas se encuentran en orden de contenido, o fechadas. Sólo aquella del 13 de Septiembre, dos días antes de su desaparición. Ese último escrito había logrado atraparme y animarme a seguir leyendo.

-Has logrado darles un orden – André observa

-A muy pocas… Te parecerá absurdo: al principio sólo quería corroborar si existía algún elemento útil en esto, pero seguía leyendo, y comencé a sentir como si conociera a esta joven… algunas noches llegué a pensar que quizás de algún modo ella se revelaría si continuaba leyendo…- avergonzada sonrío – te dije que era absurdo.

\- No lo sé, no me creo con el derecho a calificarlo así – me contesta, y el haberlo escuchado me conforta.

Es una nueva experiencia para mí. Leer los pensamientos e impresiones de esta joven mujer. Sus ambiciones no eran lo que esperaba en una niña educada. Era casi imposible conectar cada una de sus páginas, cada una relataba parte de un acontecimiento distinto, una pieza de un enorme puzle, pero en mi intento por conectarlas, comencé a recordar lo que sentía tener esa edad. Sus intereses eran distintos a los míos, pero las observaciones y percepciones de la Ana de 24 años no era distinta a aquel brigadier de 24 años que una vez fui.

Nunca antes me había sentido acompañada por el sentir de otra mujer, no de esta forma tan empática.

\- Hoy tendré una entrevista con el comisario Arsenault – le informo y entrega toda su atención al caso – cree que recomendaré a su hijo para una de las líneas de caballería.

\- ¿Cómo introducirás el tema de Ana? No le dejes ver que tienes conexión directa a ella.

\- En algún momento lo sabrá

\- Si retardas ese momento, tendrás más tiempo para averiguar detalles sobre él, si ganas su confianza, te abrirá las puertas.

\- No estarás sugiriendo que le dé la entrada a su hijo

Me mira de reojo y luego rehúye de mí – el puesto de trompetero, no está mal – se atreve y le propino un golpe en el empeine.

\- Tienes razón, siempre es mejor ganar la confianza de quien pueda entregarte algo útil – admito

\- ¿Y tenías que patearme para darte cuenta de ello? - protesta

Fournier vive en un cuarto en el segundo piso de una casa de cuatro pisos. Había conocido a Ana por primera vez el año anterior en el hospital de La Maternité. Junto al médico a cargo la habían atendido al dar a luz a sus gemelas. Dos gotas de agua ahora observándome por detrás de una cortina que separa el cuarto en dos ambientes. Les sonrío y se esconden.

-Supongo que el médico bajo el que estaba yo a cargo era muy capaz, un experto como todos lo son, pero la Señorita Bouscat fue quien me aconsejó sobre qué tipo de cuidados debía tener conmigo misma y mis niñas después de haberlas tenido…

-Y le consiguió este trabajo ¿cierto? – André le pregunta

-No sólo eso, dos veces al mes llegaba aquí a esta misma hora y me examinaba, me ayudaba a cocinar y a alimentar a mis hijas cuando yo estaba trabajando.

-¿Cómo las alimentó? Eran recién nacidas… -confundida intervine.

-Oh, ella conocía y cuidaba de otras madres como yo, algunas eran nodrizas; la primera vez la señorita Bouscat costeó una para mí, luego yo recibía mi sueldo y pude manejarlo.

\- ¿Conoce a algunas de esas madres? ¿Sabe en dónde viven? –André pregunta, ella asiente- ¿Podría listarlas?

-Claro

-Ana le hacía visitas ¿hasta cuándo se extendieron? – yo prosigo

-Hasta la segunda semana de Septiembre

-En todas estas citas ¿observaste alguna actitud inusual en ella? ¿Llegaste a enterarte si algo le sucedió?

Ante esto se toma un momento, meditando y recordando.

-Bien, supongo que alguien como ella habría de estar cansada, pero siempre demostró mucha energía en todo lo que hacía, y siguió de la misma forma… pero no lo sé señor, no creo haber visto algo distinto en ella…

-Está bien – contesto y ella continúa dictando nombres y direcciones a André. Mientras tanto yo retrocedo y espío por la angosta ventana de su vivienda. Vive en una calle gris y oscura, húmeda y lodosa, el ambiente se ve aún más lúgubre debido a las nubes que cubren el cielo. Es el lugar perfecto para ser asaltado y asesinado, la oscuridad provee de refugio a quienes quieran tomar dinero y vidas. Muchas veces Fournier ha temido por la suya, pero debe asumir el riesgo, aunque sea tomada y violada por segunda vez.

-Dentro de poco espero mudarme – me indica, adivinando mis pensamientos - he logrado ahorrar algo de dinero y una de las mucamas de la casa en donde trabajo me indicó un lugar más tranquilo, debo hacerlo por las niñas.

-¿Conoce a todos aquí? – André le pregunta.

-No son muy confiables – contesta, pero no observa a André al hacerlo, sino a mí – recordé algo, a propósito de su pregunta.

\- ¿Sí? – la insto a proseguir.

-Conozco a todos aquí, incluso a aquellos que hubiese deseado nunca hacerlo…Yo, cuando Ana se marchaba, espiaba por la ventana viendo que no encontrara problemas a la salida, no sé si habrá sido suficiente, pero las últimas veces que vino acá, había un par de hombres que estaba casi segura que la seguían…

-¿Casi segura? – André pregunta entrecerrando su ojo.

\- Es que eran siempre los mismos. Yo se lo mencioné y a pesar de que vi el miedo en su cara ella me dijo que estaba imaginado cosas…Pero no era así ¿verdad? Ella ya no está aquí… Quizás ellos le hicieron daño…

No. Ya no está aquí, culparon a alguien más sobre su desaparición. Era una lástima que esta mujer no pudiese identificar a aquellos hombres que se apostaban a la entrada del edificio, vigilando a Ana como un par de cuervos. Porque sí; de acuerdo a la descripción del proceder de estos individuos, lo más probable era que la joven partera hubiese sido acosada hasta la desesperación.

-¿Por qué cree que alguien querría vigilarla? – André pregunta.

-Le hice la misma pregunta Señor Grandier y respondió que con mi imaginación podría escribir novelas.

\- Quizás el resto de sus pacientes llevaban problemas consigo – sugiero echando mano de la lista escrita recientemente por André.

\- Todas; mujer sola en las calles atrae problemas fácilmente, aunque no los esté buscando y Ana no los buscaba ella solo quería ayudar – contesta y nos sume nuevamente en desesperanzador mar de posibilidades.

EL INSPECTOR DE POLICÍA NO SUELE ESTAR EN CASA, la molestia se la había tomado por mí. Tanto así, le importa el futuro de su único hijo varón.

No es hijo de nacimiento. El chico de quince años era hijo de su segunda esposa, pero Arsenault asumió de buena forma su nuevo rol. Resultó ser un padrastro muy preocupado del futuro de Charles, quien por su lado se hallaba en gran necesidad de figura paterna.

Ya había obtenido algo de información antes de concretar aquella reunión. De mis dos ayudantes de campo, Merlin es digno de mi confianza, lo suficiente para enviarlo en misiones de interés más personal. Así fue como entre cientos de otras tareas le encomendé realizar algunas averiguaciones sobre el carácter y reputación del joven inspector. _¡Merlin, como el mago!_ Alexandre le había etiquetado hace años y mi pequeño no pudo haberle acertado mejor. Ni siquiera había abandonado Picardía cuando mi ayudante llegó con su informe sobre Sebastien Arsenault.

De perfil de más impecable dentro de aquella institución. La cantidad de casos resueltos y llevados ante la justicia fueron considerables ganándose así el respeto y simpatía de sus superiores, de compañeros y subalternos.

Viudo, había perdido a su esposa y a una familia entera en trágicas circunstancias, salvando de estas sólo él y la única hija que había engendrado. Merlin había expresado que era muy celoso de esta. Pero, aquello era natural.

"Tan natural, que decidió ingresar a aquella joven al manicomio estatal" Merlin agregó.

"Sobre qué base" pregunté ocultando mi sobrecogimiento

"Demasiada represión paternal ha de haberla desequilibrado al punto de encontrar la compañía de un joven estudiante: el casi ingeniero Guy Depuis"

"¿Y eso fue todo? Por un amorío"

"Guy deshonró a la joven y murió tras un duelo"

"¿Estás diciendo que fue internada en ese lugar estando en condición tan delicada?"

Merlin asintió. Pero gracias a este miserable relato pude realizar una conexión. Estando esta chica bajo responsabilidad del estado, las propias instituciones se harían cargo de sus cuidados. En la condición de embarazo, en algún punto habría sido trasladada a cierto hospital. Siendo así, probablemente Ana haya mantenido algún encuentro con la mal afortunada Señorita Arsenault, pero ¿por qué el interés en el padre?

-Me sorprende que haya decidido interesarse por el caso de Charles – humildemente Arsenault comienza nuestra conversación, luego de haberme recibido e invitado a la sala de su cómodo y sencillo hogar – él sólo tiene quince años, con la poca experiencia marcial entregada en los liceos.

-Entonces, por qué intenta iniciarlo en el ejército, usted sabrá que a la mayoría se le coloca en el frente en las líneas de infantería – le informo

\- Si se deja llevar por conductos regulares

\- Y usted no es del tipo que se deje llevar por conductos regulares ¿no es así?

\- Si se trata de la seguridad de Charles, no

\- Entiendo, después de todo es su único hijo – tanteé

Mordió sus labios

-Así es

Con aquella respuesta, desperté. Algunas personas tienen un carisma natural, algo que atrae la confianza, algo que te lleva a sentir en armonía contigo mismo. A veces no percibes ese aire siniestro hasta que lamentablemente, llega a ser demasiado tarde.

Solicité un informe de su desempeño académico, recomendaciones de sus instructores en las áreas matemáticas, química e instrucción de armas. Con todo esto más una carta de mi autoría, el jovencito se encaminaría hacia el despacho del contramaestre de una de las compañías a mi cargo.

André tenía razón; para mantenerlo cerca debo pretender a su amistad. Debo hacerlo, acaba de mentirme. Desconoció a su propia hija.

En dos días he de entrevistarme con su hijastro, aquí mismo. Sólo extenderé algunas instrucciones y concejos para dirigirse al contramaestre. Esta reunión incluye un almuerzo y a esta la asistencia de su madre.

Será interesante.

 **Noviembre 9 año 1807**

PAUL NO NOS HABÍA ADVERTIDO EN VANO.

La tarde de ayer estaba recién iniciando cuando Alexandre llegó. Le vi desde la sala con una mano presionando su nuca. Detrás le seguía un joven delgado, pero tan alto como él, portando una maleta, parecida a aquella que los médicos acarrean en sus visitas.

Parecían evitar el encuentro con cualquiera de los pocos habitantes de esta casa. Yo tenía que saber por qué.

Minutos después les hallaría en su cuarto, noté que la ropa de ambos se hallaba algo impresentable, como si se hubiesen revolcado sobre el fango "Buenos tardes" les saludé y el jovencito acompañando a mi hijo respondió inclinando su cabeza ante mí.

"Madre, él es Henri Lefillatre. Henri, ella es mi madre, Oscar Francois" Alexandre se apresuró a presentarnos. Luego tomó asiento sobre una silla. Henri abrió su maleta, sobre una mesa desplegó gasas, pinzas y algunas botellitas y frascos con ungüentos.

"Un placer, Señora" Henri respondió.

Aquella presentación me había dejado pasmada. Alexandre jamás me había presentado como su madre ante cualquiera de sus amistades. Henri no asomó asombro ante mi presencia, así que fue fácil asumir que yo ya era historia antigua para él.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté, sospechando que mi hijo se había metido en problemas.

"Mmmm" Alexandre murmuró, como si pensara la mejor forma de decirme lo peor.

Henri se quitó su chaqueta, quedando con chaleco y camisa, cuyas mangas arremangó apresuradamente hasta los codos. "Puedes dejar de presionar, sólo dame ese pañuelo" le ordenó a mi hijo.

"¡Alex!" exclamé. Una vez había sido un pañuelo blanco, ahora manchado en sangre.

"Sufrimos una suerte de atraco" con dientes apretados me explicó.

"¿Una suerte de atraco?" dije y me acerqué a examinarlo.

"Es que no pareció interesarles nuestro dinero" Henri me señaló.

Afortunadamente el tamaño de aquella herida había sido mínima y dejé de preocuparme cuando Henri señaló que sólo habría que realizar algunas simples curaciones y recaudos por parte del afectado.

Extraña había sido la naturaleza del robo del que ambos habían sido víctimas. Henri había sido inmovilizado contra una pared de ladrillos en un callejón, mientras Alexandre había sido reducido contra el suelo por dos hombres, luego un tercero extrajo lo que necesitaba de mí hijo.

"No lo entiendo…" susurré.

Cuando André se enteró, especuló sugiriendo que podría tratarse de alguna represalia "Eres un verdadero buscapleitos"

"Eso es cierto" lo segundé en aquella afirmación.

"¡Vaya, sabía que confiarían en mí!" asombrado y decepcionado nuestro hijo nos respondió. "No lo creo padre, al menos me habrían dado alguna señal sobre quien estaba siendo vengado ¿no lo creen?"

"¿No la hubo?" insistí

"No" de mala gana respondió "La última vez que ofendí y desafié públicamente a alguien fue a Francois Chatelet, pero no es un sádico y tampoco un cobarde como para haberme hecho este sacado en la nuca"

Era cierto. Alexandre no se lo había buscado.

Al día siguiente, nuestra hija nos enseñaría la primera prueba de ello.

La compostura de Isabelle parece no tener límites, pero ni siquiera carácter tan calmo puede ocultar el miedo en sus ojos.

Intentamos confortarla, reafirmándole nuestro rol como sus padres; mientras estemos aquí, nada le sucederá. Pero, creo que poco convencimiento tuvimos sobre ella, pude verlo durante todo el día: ella ya no es la misma.

DESPUÉS DE LA CENA REGRESO A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN CON UN RECUERDO EN MENTE. Durante la caza de brujas de 1794, nadie veía con buenos ojos a un antiguo miembro de la nobleza. Como tal yo poseía todas las características de un sospechoso, un traidor a la revolución. Entonces me encontraba a cargo de una compañía en defensa de la frontera Norte de Francia, cuando comencé a sentir demasiados ojos observándome a mis espaldas, pronto mi correspondencia era interceptada e investigada y así los trucos para evadir incontables violaciones a mi privacidad debieron ser empleados.

Una carta en blanco no necesariamente estaba desprovista de contenido caligráfico.

Acerco el papel de la carta hacia la llama de una vela, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto, procurando que sólo el calor se dirigiera a la superficie. En unos segundos, comienza a surgir un breve escrito, letra por letra las palabras se arman.

-Cierra la puerta – demando a André cuando le veo se asoma a la entrada de nuestro cuarto.

Se acerca unos cuantos pasos y apoya sus manos sobre la mesa-…Jugo de cebolla.

Él sabría muy bien aquel truco, sólo así me advirtió de peligro que corrí catorce años atrás.

 _Hay otras partes disponibles de este cuerpo, si desea continuar._

 _Mis más cordiales saludos._

Él lee en voz alta y por primera vez siento mis caderas temblar, como si mi vientre se hubiese helado. Aún así, me levanto, con la urgencia de hacer algo. Me dirijo al vestidor a hacer no sé qué cosa.

André se las arregla para romper su estupor y deducir que quien haya entrado en la escuela y localizado la cama de nuestra hija, conocía el lugar y por lo tanto podía ser parte del personal o estar relacionado con uno de sus funcionarios.

-Oscar –me llama.

\- ¡…Por Dios! – exclamo tapando mi cara a dos manos –ahora no André…

Abro la ventana de nuestro cuarto y salgo al balcón. No puedo dejar de jadear. Vuelvo a entrar sólo al haber normalizado el ritmo de mi respiración y con una determinación en manos.

-El mensaje es claro. No debemos continuar. Paul seguirá por su cuenta – cortante, ordeno mientras me quito y arrojo mi cinturón sobre el suelo del vestidor. Desde el dormitorio, nada regresa a mí, solo silencio – André – le llamo y ya que nuevamente no recibo respuesta, salgo del vestidor a su encuentro. Su figura, iluminada por la luz de las velas, se halla apoyada de costado sobre la puerta de entrada.

-Isabelle – llama y abre al instante. Al abrir no hay nadie esperando, pero los pasos en fuga, el sonido de la puerta de una habitación cerrándose, son audibles.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que nos estaba escuchando – responde, y le veo observando el espacio vacío y oscuro del pasillo. Cierra la puerta y vuelve a mí, en su rostro, a través del dejo de suspicacia, se asoma el temor – actuó muy extraño durante la cena… Creo que realmente le afectó.

Ante algo tan depravado, no es de extrañar. Habían pasado solo algunos días desde la última vez que la vi, pero el cambio había sido notable.

Sí. Sin duda notamos la diferencia. La niña que solía agobiar a su padre con una parvada de preguntas tras algún incidente noticiario, pareció no tener curiosidad en saber el origen o causa de su aberrante correspondencia matutina. En cambio, se tornó taciturna y parecía sumergirse en lapsos de distracción absoluta. Puedo recordar cuanto tiempo le tomó captar simple peticiones, como mover la bandeja de patatas al segundo invitado a la mesa, o escoger entre leche o zumo de manzana. Al finalizar la comida, su plato era el único que permanecía servido.

Así, algo similar sucedió a la hora de la cena. Entonces la aparté del resto y la llevé a la sala. Por un momento le dejé sola para ordenar a Sylvie preparara alguna bebida caliente para ella. Al regresar verifiqué que mi hija se había quedado sentada en el preciso lugar en donde la había dejado. Derecha y en su fina postura de señorita, había tomado un libro que me encontraba leyendo quizás por décima vez en mi vida.

En un punto mientras la observaba desde la entrada, debió darse cuenta de mi presencia. No elevó la mirada, sólo siguió observando la portada mustia de aquella publicación de antaño.

"No me agrada Rousseau" declaró y el encanto de su angelical apariencia se desvaneció. Mi hija llega a recordarme mucho a mi madre. Su carácter tierno y acogedor, la vos clara y delicada cual hada. Todo desaparece cuando se dirige a mí.

"Sentó las bases para leyes más igualitarias, señorita" le reprendí a la vez que me acercaba y tomaba mi lugar en una silla frente a ella.

"Lo sé, pero me recuerdan las travesuras de Francois y Alexandre, yo era la víctima en estas y siempre se salían con la suya" obstinada y aún en su línea de pensamiento, agregó.

"Podías recurrir a tu padre, si querías poner las cosas en orden" dije

"Si los delataba no me incluirían en sus juegos, aunque a fin de cuentas nunca lo hicieron" dijo y luego farfulló "todos son unos mentirosos"

El dejo de decepción en su rostro llegó a preocuparme. Pero, no debía olvidar el objeto de haberla apartado de la mesa "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿En cuál de todos los sentidos?" me interrogó a la vez que dejaba el libro de lado para voltearse y enfrentarme. "usted ya sabe que es un desastre en el sentido amoroso, pero existen otros aspectos y áreas en peor estado"

Respiré profundamente ante el tono algo desafiante en su lengua. Siempre olvido que es una sabelotodo.

"¿No te has preguntado quién y porqué envió aquel sobre? En otra ocasión no habrías dejado de especular ¿Qué cambió?"

"Usted dijo que lo olvidara" contestó.

"Lo sé" contesté admitiendo mi actitud contradictoria. Pero, su joven y cansado rostro removía mis entrañas y llenaba de preocupación, debió estar tan asustada y confundida "No quise que esto les sucediera, lo siento" mortificada, no pude reprimirme. "Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero si en algo no he faltado es mantenerlos a salvo…hasta ahora" Pero aquí tuve mi sorpresa. Una especie de redención que no esperaba de ella.

"No es su culpa" dijo y condescendiente yo le sonreí, pensando que no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba hablando. "Hablo enserio"

"Isabelle…no sabes a qué me refiero" socarrona contesté

"¡No fue usted!" insistió, fue increíblemente asertiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, anticipando algo que no me agradaba en absoluto.

Al segundo, su seguridad se trasformó y el resultado contrastó notablemente. Ojos dilatados, su tez palideciendo rápidamente ante claro gesto de arrepentimiento.

"Ni siquiera sabes las razones que me hacen responsable … ¿Isabelle?"

"Solo…" titubeó "Nada más, no creo que haya hecho algo tan terrible como para que sucediera esto" Frunció el ceño, evitando verme a la cara

"Si lo deseas te informaré" ansiosa insistí. Isabelle me observó sorprendida o más bien desconcertada. ¿Confidencias entre madre e hija? … No, jamás hubo, y jamás le había ofrecido conocimiento o detalles sobre mis asuntos, la mayoría no era agradable oírlos, debido a su naturaleza rutinaria o tediosa, o bien por la seriedad y/o gravedad de los mismos. Mi mundo era el trabajo en el ejército ¿cómo podría interesarle?

Pero, sentía que algo sucedía con ella. Por un segundo me había extendido la mano, para luego guardarla y enroscarla hasta su interior, un lugar que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ver. Dijo que no era mi culpa lo sucedido, entonces ¿de quién? Ella sabía algo, lo presentía. Necesitaba algo para atraerla y regresarla a mí, y estaba tan desesperada que ofrecer información, la que fuera, fue lo único en que pude pensar, pero mi hija no demostró interés, mi actitud más bien levantó sus sospechas.

"No importa" se apresuró a decir "Lo que sea sólo le concierne a usted"

Aquella negativa caló en profundidad. Dentro de mí algo suplicaba y sólo lo empeoré.

"¿Sabes algo?" la presioné, tomé su barbilla y la obligué a enfrentarme.

"No" contestó, echándose atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón, liberándose de mi mano

"Tu falta de curiosidad es algo alarmante" intenté, y con muy poco éxito "Te has comportado de forma muy extraña, tú no eres así"

De su apariencia tranquila y amistosa, surgió una mirada fija, el dolor, la irritación, se hicieron evidentes. No sé cómo, pero la había ofendido.

"Usted no me conoce" se levantó "con su permiso".

El abismo entre las dos es grande y construir un puente puede tomar años.

Ahora recurro a su padre, con quien mantiene una alianza más estrecha. Al menos esa es mi impresión.

\- ¿Crees que sepa algo? – ansiosa le pregunto.

\- ¿Además de lo que nos reveló esta mañana? No lo sé – él me contesta. La alarma en su voz es palpable, después de todo estoy hablando de su pequeña.

-Dijo que no era mi culpa… - recuerdo en voz alta – ha de saber algo ¿no lo crees?

-Sólo fue generosa con su madre

-No estabas ahí para escucharla, por primera vez traté de hacerla partícipe de lo que estamos haciendo y no quiso oír palabra alguna ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Le pedimos que lo olvidara y prefiero que así lo haga, no quiero que se involucre en esto, podría salir lastimada!

Hace algún tiempo decidí guardarme algunas observaciones que creí podrían causarle angustias innecesarias. Pero ya que se está cerrando a una posibilidad, no me deja otra opción sino golpearlo con aquello que preferiríamos fuera solo una pesadilla.

-Una noche la encontré cerca de tu escritorio, no lo creí entonces, pero ahora pienso en posibilidad de que pudo haber estado husmeando; eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y creo que habría seguido allí de no haberla sorprendido…

-Pudo haber ido por un libro – me discute, aunque sabe lo inusual que es que su hija madrugue a esas horas. Él no lo habría permitido.

-Eso dijo, que necesitaba un diccionario, pero, ¿cuántos más tiene en su habitación? No es una tonta, André, quizás es demasiado lista para su propio beneficio.

-Estás sacando demasiadas conclusiones de muy poco

-El día anterior a mi partida hacia Picardía, salió a casa de Aurore Pelletier pero, horas antes de lo convenido en la cita ¿en dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo hasta el mediodía?

-¿No es que había ido por el ajuar de novia para su amiga?

-Aurore me dijo que nunca lo recibió ya que rechazó el ofrecimiento de su amiga desde el principio – digo en contraposición - Ana era su maestra, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste que tan cercana era a ella?

\- ¡No, Oscar! ¡Por ningún medio iba a saber mi interés sobre todo esto! – estalla, me da la espalda y se aleja, se deja caer sentado sobre nuestra cama. – pensé que, al no mencionarlo, Isabelle se mantendría alejada, que no sería parte de sus pensamientos…

-Podríamos considerar lo contrario ahora – propongo y me devuelve una mirada recriminatoria -Lo siento, sólo estoy sugiriendo que la observemos más a menudo.

-Espero te equivoques

-Yo también.

[…] _Lachapelle es la suprema guardiana de todas sus pupilas. De esta protección no estamos excluidas nosotras, sus queridas Sage-femmes. Si ella tan solo fuera omnipresente, pero nuestra jefa de parteras es simplemente hecha de carne y hueso; no podía controlarlo todo. Cuando eso sucedía uno debía protegerse a sí misma. Entonces te dabas cuenta de cuan sola estás en realidad._

 _Cada semana una manada de estudiantes de la escuela de medicina llegan liderados por unos de los lobos catedráticos de la sagrada escuela de sanadores de París. Nuestro propio director, les abre las puertas, supongo que para pagar el tributo a su alma mater._

 _No me agradan estas visitas._

 _Si la gente solo supiera lo que es para una mujer en labor de parto sostenerse en una cama, prácticamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas y enseñando los genitales ante un tropel de hombres desconocidos, tratando de pujar a un nuevo ser vivo en medio de un dolor inimaginable._

 _Trataba de hacerme paso para asistir al médico a cargo. Yo y dos chicas más, casi siempre éramos elegidas para asistir en estas visitas hechas por la escuela de medicina. Al parecer, reuníamos las cualidades necesarias para manejar posibles situaciones de riesgo: desangramientos, desgarros de tejido que luego debías suturar… eso es lo que debemos manejar después de habernos hecho camino entre esos chicos, aguantado pellizcos, obscenidades susurradas al oído._

 _Sí, todo tipo de riesgos requieren de un carácter contenido, estable, poco emotivo del tipo que no arma escándalos. Es que lo que sucede es lo siguiente; en esta sociedad pretenciosa y supuestamente racional, si haces escándalos siempre son tu culpa ¿por qué? porque eres una chica, una mujer, así que, o te arriesgas a hablar y ponerte en evidencia, o aprendes a callar y encerrarte en ti misma._

 _No importa la opción, debes aprender a ser invisible y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el sinsentido de esta condición que […]_


	7. Chapter 7

**LAS DESAPARICIONES**

 **VII**

 **Isabelle**

 **Noviembre 15 año 1807**

ALEX Y YO NOS ENCONTRÁBAMOS PASEANDO CERCA DEL MUELLE DE GESVRES. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y yo lo observaba mientras sacaba bosquejo tras bosquejo de la isla y sus temidos edificios. Alex se acercaba bastante a la orilla, saludaba a uno u otro dueño de pequeña embarcación, a veces intercambiaba breves frases destinadas a breves conversaciones que se extendían hasta que la navecilla se desplazaba lo suficiente para distanciar las palabras. De la cuarta embarcación, fétida, con no muy buena cosecha de pescados, surgió nuevo chismorreo. "¡A que no le ha ido bien hoy!" Alex felicitó al pescador.

"¡Pues, acaso está ciego!" con amplios gestos le contestó el saludo "está helando y ya poco hay para pescar…pobres infelices…" agregó y no sé si se refería a los pescados o al resto de sus compañeros de oficio que no habían logrado dar con mucho fruto de agua dulce.

"Pues no me convence, usted se ve muy bien"

"Niño; usted vive del otro lado, salte aquí y encontrará sorpresas"

"¿Y qué sorpresa se ha encontrado hoy Hilaire?" mostrando indiferencia, Alex contestó

"¿" Sorpresa" dice?" chistó "ya es raro que algo me sorprenda"

Creo que la violencia se ha normalizado desde los inicios de nuestra historia, de otro modo no estaríamos en guerra. El hijo de Hilaire había desaparecido en acción en Friedland el pasado mes de junio. Él tenía sífilis, su esposa no se había dado cuenta aún, pero lo que le preocupaba no era que esta hubiera contraído la asquerosa enfermedad, sino que cuando se diera cuenta le echaría de casa por haberla contraído de alguna puta con las se revolcaba. Luego a un vecino le cortaron el cuello por algunos francos y el cuerpo de una mujer había sido encontrado flotando en el río. La parsimonia en la cara de Hilaire al relatar este último suceso denotaba que este tipo de hallazgo ya no era novedad para él. Se detuvo a describirlo bastante porque había captado su interés el que este estuviese "Fresco" dijo porque antes ya habían hallado restos humanos en su faena, en avanzado estado de descomposición, mezclándose con los desechos de los mataderos cercanos al mercado de La Halle.

"No estaba tan remojada" continuó

"Si no lo estaba, entonces pudo ser reconocida" Alex infirió.

"Eso habría sido si la mujer hubiese tenido cara" dijo con la misma escalofriante indiferencia con que trató la desaparición de su hijo, la enfermedad de su mujer...

Mi hermano y yo entornamos nuestros ojos sobre él "¿Qué cosa?" pregunté, sacando por primera vez la voz.

"Bueno, de que la tuvo, la tuvo como usted, yo o cualquier otro malnacido…"

Si. No estaba. Ahora, cómo ocurrió eso. Alex y el señor Hilaire larga lista de truculentas probabilidades comenzaron a sortear. Allí mismo.

ES DOMINGO POR LA MAÑANA. NO ES MUY TEMPRANO, DAN LAS NUEVE EN EL RELOJ DE LA SALA.

En esta casa, las pocas ocasiones en que se escucha música en su interior, es porque mi madre toca su violín. Es cierto que a mí se me enseñó a tocar el piano, pero se me da más escuchar notas que hacerlas.

He salido de mi habitación, ella toca para mi padre.

Él se haya sentado, con la yema del dedo pulgar soba su labio inferior mientras el halo nostálgico de su frente se concentra en la figura de la andrógina creatura que le toca envolventes emociones de antaño. La mayoría de esas historias son desconocidas tanto para Alex como para mí. Son piezas de su juventud, Bach, Mozart… cuando toca a Bach se siente como si en cualquier momento algo se fuese a acabar.

La juventud de ellos se acabó hace mucho, esa cómoda ingenuidad de la niñez y la adolescencia… Debe acabarse a los diecisiete supongo, porque me siento muy incómoda en este mundo…

De pie, mi madre termina, aparta su mentón del instrumento y su brazo desciende con el arco en mano. Su mirada no se aparta de mi padre - ¿Mejor? – pregunta, cual médico pregunta a su paciente tras haberle administrado remedio para el dolor.

Papá le responde con una sonrisa –Magistral – la halaga, se levanta, la toma por sus brazos y besa su mejilla –sigues desbordando en talento.

Decepcionada mi madre dibuja agrio gesto en sus labios, al desviar sus ojos da conmigo a la puerta.

-Buenos días- me saluda y no alcanzo a contestar.

\- ¿Has dormido bien hoy? – mi padre pregunta entornando su mirada en mí; grave, atenta, meticulosa.

\- Sí, muy bien – y me siento del tamaño de un gusano.

Madre guarda su violín en la caja, pero llena de suspicacia me mira de reojo.

La vigilancia de la que soy víctima ahora, no es gratuita, es decir, no apareció de la nada. No me dieron explicaciones, pero decidieron enviar excusas a mi escuela. Esta semana me prohibieron asistir a mis clases y prácticas.

Un día después de ese paseo entre mi hermano y yo cerca del muelle, por la madrugada, desperté a gritos. No sé cuál fue la magnitud de estos, pero, creo haber visto a mis padres con pistola en mano al haber acudido a mi habitación.

Más tarde, en una aburrida tarde en esta casa, Alex se sentaría a mi lado y me diría "¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede?" Estaba pálido y ojeroso, se notaba que le había dado un gran susto y creo que no logró conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche.

"Por qué me preguntas, es obvio…"

"Creen que estás en líos ¿es cierto?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

En mis sueños Morgaine había venido a buscarme, a golpear la puerta de entrada a esta casa, a pedirme ayuda. Había intentado dejarle entrar, pero la puerta no abría, algo se había trabado. Toda una vida…

Su voz sonaba estridente, su desesperación atravesó la puerta y luego a mí, erizándome los pelos _¡Por favor!_ gritó una y otra vez, sin poder obtener nada.

El golpeteo se fue por las ventanas, vi sus ojos negros, clavados en mí, traté de abrirlas, tampoco cedían, golpeamos los cristales con lo que había al alcance para romperlos, pero nada. Lloró y rogó que le dejara entrar, que me apresurara, que venían por ella ¿Quiénes? Entonces, no tardé en ver un par de figuras, dos hombres, raudos como el segundero de un reloj. Y con el tiempo en contra, con los vidrios como hechos de hierro, con mis manos doliendo y sangrando por los golpes, ellos no dejaban de acercarse, ya venían, ya estaban y la tomaron en el aire por los pelos, helada de miedo ella chillaba, los músculos de su cara contraídos, los ojos desorbitados, reventaron su cabeza a golpes y yo horrorizada grité aquel inútil "¡NO!" tantas veces, que se hizo ridícula mi intención de ayudarla… Grité, grité y grité pero, nadie vino, nadie nunca vino a ayudarme.

En el mundo real, que presiento no es mejor que el de los sueños, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando mi madre llegó a despertarme de un sacudón. El que ella dijera, mientras limpiaba mi cara de sudor y lágrimas, "Sólo fue una pesadilla" me liberó del problema de explicarle el contenido de mi brutal ensoñación. Con la cabeza sobre su pecho, en el consuelo de un abrazo que apenas sí recuerdo viniendo de ella, me entregué.

Pero, al cerrar los ojos, Morgaine esperaba por mí: desfigurada, lívida y en silencio. Como siempre nos han querido.

Nunca lo sabré, pudo haber sido ella, la que flotaba en el río. No sé si volveré a saber de ella. Es como si se hubiese hecho humo.

CON EL CHOQUE DE EMOCIONES QUE HABÍA PROVOCADO LO SUCEDIDO A MI HERMANO, había olvidado dar lectura a las cartas que mi madre y madrina habían enviado aquel día del ocho de noviembre, respectivamente.

Efectivamente y como lo había intuido, mi madrina me había dado aviso del aplazamiento de la visita dominical al Señor Lanois. Su familia y su mujer habían concertado un viaje de dos meses hacia el sur, en las playas de Biarritz. Resignada, leí lo que mi madrina animosamente me predicaba, el mágico argumento de que el aire marino mejora la salud de los enfermos.

Por otro lado, mi madre me avisaba de un baile ofrecido por un general en honor del cumpleaños de su esposa, hacia fines de este mes. Muchos de sus conocidos y amistades estarían ahí. _Sería muy beneficioso entablar alianzas con los mismos y esta sería la oportunidad de hacerlo_ escribió.

Sabía a dónde quería ir con todo esto y no me opuse a sus planes, por experiencia sé que resulta contraproducente.

Sí. La verdad es que todo este proceso de renovar mi vestuario nunca me ha sentado bien. Probablemente de ahí hayan surgido el mayor porcentaje de rabietas durante mi infancia y el que tenga tantas prendas regalonas, como mi vestido de jardineo y mi chaqueta de invierno que de camino a ese lugar mi madre sugirió aprovechara de renovar.

Se concertaron nuevas citas para acabar con las piezas y hoy es la última prueba. Pero, eso no es todo, también debo hallar medias y zapatos nuevos, lazos de seda para mi cabello y complementar mi atuendo, no debo olvidar el encaje y finalmente una pieza de cabello a juego con el tono del mío propio.

No es que me haya puesto calva, pero la moda dicta que, en ocasiones tales como bailes, bodas u otro tipo de celebración de naturaleza pomposa… el peinado ha de crecer un poco en altura también. Cual pequeña torrecilla de extravagancia…pero de pelos. En un principio pensé que podría prescindir de este pavoroso accesorio; creo que no hay nada más espeluznante para mí que comprar cabello ajeno y montármelo sobre la cabeza. Una tarde ensayé varios peinados frente a mi espejo tratando de evadir el montaje de cabellera, pero la mueca reprobatoria de Aurore acabó con todo, "Es muy sencillo para esta ocasión: debes ir por un peluquín"

Así y todo, dentro de la lista de hoy está la compra de cabello ajeno… Oh, y peines para sujetar al adorable mechón en su lugar.

Los bailes me agradan, me gusta bailar, ver gente nueva y conversar, intento no hacer demasiadas preguntas y, en vez, escuchar para no parecer impertinente, y creo que hasta ahora no he caído en desgracia en esa área. Recuerdo que hace un par de años mi madre nos llevó a Alex y a mí a uno de bastante importancia y mérito social. Cuando ella se veía ocupada, Alain de Soison era nuestro guía "¿Quieren ver un árbol de navidad en medio del verano?" hace dos años nos dijo. Tras haber aceptado el ofrecimiento no había vuelta atrás. No presentó al legendario General Murat, vanidoso y siempre entusiasmado por su apuesta estampa iba demasiado lejos con la moda reinante, con aires del lejano oriente estaba más ataviado que todas las damas juntas. Aros, turbante, colgantes y sedas multicolor… ¡Un árbol de natividad!

"A esto se le llama tener confianzas" Alain bromeaba a la vez que nos llevaba el ponche y yo debía luchar por mantenerlo en mi boca y no estallar en carcajadas.

Espero que él esté ahí esta vez, pues no tendré a nadie más para hacerme reír y soportar a mi madre.

EL ARRIBO DE AURORE A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA, ALIVIANÓ LA GRAVEDAD DE LAS COSAS, hasta cierto grado. Dentro de algunos meses ella sería mi hermana y mis padres tendrían una nueva hija. El número de integrantes va en aumento. Era lo que Alex y yo siempre habíamos deseado.

Habíamos quedado hoy para salir ambas a escoger este ridículo accesorio para mi cabello y, para sacar provecho a la instancia, me trajera las notas de las clases que me encontraba perdiendo.

Ahora, después de ordenar y revisar páginas de anotaciones y resúmenes en mi recámara, subimos al carruaje y encaminamos a las tiendas por mi ridícula compra.

\- ¿Crees que las personas que vendieron estas matas de su cabello aún estén vivas?

\- Vaya Aurore no había pensado en eso – irónica le contesto – gracias por agregar otra pesadilla a mi vida.

\- Pues, de nada, tienes una gran colección – responde en medio de risitas

\- No creo que llegue a bailar demasiado, antes solía tener acompañante.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lefillatre? ¿No te agrada? Es tan sabihondo como tú, aunque debe haber más variedad para elegir en ese baile - bromea

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para abandonar lo que quiero, así como tú, por un retratista?

Picada, me clava la mirada encima -Entonces no asistas- responde - solo vas a hacerlo para complacer a tu madre.

\- Ciertamente tú la complaciste con tu compromiso ¿Ya le dijiste que dejarás la escuela? Debió estar de lo más feliz ¿no?

\- Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a sentir celos

\- ¿Celos? ¿De la futura hija perfecta? ¡Yo no tengo celos!

\- ¡Oye, ya basta!¡Estoy de tu lado, recuerdas!

Me doy la vuelta, hay algo mejor para ver fuera de este carruaje que ella misma. Al menos eso pretendo, pero no hay nada que ya no haya visto, edificios, callejones, barriales, jardines, un hombre meando, un elegante hombre haciendo como que no ve. Es el hábito aquí; tienes la suciedad al lado, pero pretendes que no está, no lo mencionas porque para personas educadas no es tema apropiado. Aurore y yo asimilamos aquella costumbre, pero al estar solas nuestra risa es incontenible. No podemos despedirnos enojadas, no podemos barrer nuestros problemas bajo la alformbra.

-Aurore… - sentida le hablo – lo siento, eso no fue justo.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, ya somos mujeres – me contesta y no me sorprende, desde que nos conocimos, creo que casi nos leemos la mente. Sus ojos acuosos me hacen saber que comulga con mi tristeza.

-No importa lo que hagamos, casadas o no, de igual forma terminaremos perdiendo.

Una o tres veces, ella asiente. Nos acercamos y tomamos de las manos, yo me siento a su lado y apoyamos las espaldas sobre el incómodo respaldo del carruaje. Inspiramos y hacemos silencio, cobijándonos con nuestra amistad.

-Es tremendo ¿no? Hasta da algo de miedo darse cuenta de ello, creíamos que lo desagradable le sucedía al resto y ahora no podemos creer que va a pasarnos y que ahora es nuestro turno vivirlo.

-Pero es muy injusto, no quiero creer que no haya nada que se pueda hacer, debe haber una solución – obstinada insisto – Aurore, no quiero, no puedo vivir así, siento que poco a poco me encierran en una jaula.

-Las leyes les han hecho más fuertes que a nosotras, es por eso que, aunque no tengan la razón, jamás perderán. Nos pueden hundir cuando quieran…

-¿Qué pasa…? – le pregunto, porque se ha puesto a llorar de la nada.

-Pienso esto y aun así voy a casarme con tu hermano… soy una maldita, Isabelle –solloza

-No lo eres – intento consolarle, pero con lacrimosa y escéptica mirada me reprocha – bien, pues yo también califico en tu perfil, Maldita – agrego abrazándola por los hombros. Algo sonríe, al menos.

ME PARECE MENTIRA QUE HACE TAN SOLO UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS YO HAYA ESTADO tan cerca de estar sumergida en un berenjenal. No sé, con seguridad, si es que no lo estuve.

Ahora, al estar de regreso en actividades de matiz mundano, me percibo a mí misma como si me hubiesen obligado a regresar a una aturdidora fantasía.

Lo que le sucedió a mi hermano fue hace tan solo ocho días.

En verdad sentí que me tragaba un gran boquete negro mientras husmeaba a mis padres esa noche. Marcó el punto final de ese día en que les entregué esa repugnante carta, el que descubrieran un mensaje escondido en el mismo papel de esa misiva.

Recuerdo que desde el interior, la voz de mi padre surgió deformada, transformándose en la de un extraño. Yo lo escuché, hice el esfuerzo de escucharlo detrás de la puerta, y al hacerlo y comprender todo lo que decía, perdí el control de mi cuerpo.

Como pude, me sostuve contra la puerta y como un trozo de mantequilla derretida me deslicé por la superficie hasta caer sentada.

El mensaje era una amenaza y estaba clarísima; si yo continuaba, mi hermano mellizo terminaría llegando a mí seccionado en trozos como aquel que recibiera en mis manos. Pero, mis padres creyeron que lo que nos dañara tanto a mí como a mi hermano había sido algo que habían hecho ellos. Por supuesto, me sentí como una basura; eso estaba dirigido a mí no a ellos, pero no tuve el valor para desmentirlo.

Yo quería pararme y salir de allí mas, por un buen tiempo no pude. No sé si hice ruido, mis oídos se habían tapado y los sonidos que llegaban a mí eran como cuando sumerges tu cabeza en agua. En algún momento mi padre percibió mi presencia, pues le escuché llamándome por mi nombre. Aunque trastabillando, logré escapar a un interrogatorio para el cual en absoluto me hallaba preparada.

Después de pasar la noche viendo cómo la llama de una vela se consumía, sólo llegué a la conclusión de que debía emular a mis padres y detener cualquier averiguación, pues lo que sucedió no fue una broma o una pesadilla, fue muy real.

Pero, lo extraño ha estado rondando, mordisqueándome por los talones.

Thérese.

No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero creo haberle visto por las ventanas de la sala. Una vez mientras hacía las compras con las criadas en el mercado. Antes de volver a casa, al subirnos al carruaje, le vi frente a la cuneta en que se había aparcado.

Se veía pálida, sin expresión en el rostro. Con las manos por delante, cruzadas sobre la barriga, había cambiado sus vestidos marrones por negros.

Me pregunto si Morgaine o Ana le conocieron. Una de las dos debió hacerlo, por poco Thérese lo confiesa en nuestra primera y única conversación.

AURORE Y YO REGRESAMOS SIN MAYOR CARGA, AFORTUNADAMENTE SÓLO SE TRATA DE ACCESORIOS Y COMPLEMENTOS DE VESTUARIO lo que me ayudó a adquirir.

Aurore sonríe de oreja a oreja tras haberse quitado el bonete. –Como dicen los españoles _no hay moros en la costa_ \- Alex saluda, dirigiéndose a mi amiga. Como en verdad los moros están lejos de la costa que es ahora el recibo, me pongo en posición de cómplice mientras se saludan de un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Trajiste tus pelos calvita? – me saluda a mí

\- Tras encierro maternal ¿puedes culparme de dicha calvicie? – respondo siguiéndole el juego – A propósito ¿qué tan lejos están los moros? – le pregunto por nuestros padres, mientras cuelgo mi capa.

-Pues, madre fue hacia su cuartel y padre al periódico – contesto simple y llanamente.

Viendo que no hay mucho qué hacer aparte de observarles tomándose las manos y murmurándose cosas a los oídos, me dirijo brevemente a mi habitación y así dejar mis recientes adquisiciones sobre mi tocador. Luego regreso para dirigirme al jardín y conseguir algo de romero y raíz hinojo, ya que se utilizará en la preparación de la cena del día de hoy. Para llegar a mi destino es necesario cruzar nuestra cocina, así que tomo la oportunidad de saludar a Madame Barraud y Sylvie procurando no interrumpirles demasiado.

Prosigo a la salida y recibo con agradecimiento el dulce frescor de nuestro pequeño jardín. Con la venida del invierno y sus intensas heladas, sólo algunas plantas se han mantenido para la fecha y una de ellas ha sido el romero. A pesar de todo, en verdad me agrada este pequeño refugio de verdes y flores bulbosas, mantenido por tenues luces y semi sombras. La propiedad se encuentra encajonada entre la rue Thionville, Evette y el muelle de la Marne. El jardín da hacia el muelle y lo único que le separa de la vista pública es una muralla de dos metros y el establo en donde dos carruajes y seis caballos se mantienen, cerca de allí hay un roble y un par de hayas que por las mañanas se cubren de rocío matinal o neblina más espesa. Por allí, la muralla sigue bordeando y separando el jardín de la calle Evette. Allí hay una entrada protegida por un portón de hierro más usado por Madame Barraud y Sylvie ya que, después de sus diligencias a las tiendas y mercado, les encamina de modo más fácil hacia la cocina en donde hacen gran parte de sus labores diarias. Siendo tan usada aquella vía, ese portón se mantiene cerrado con pestillo, pero no es sellado con candado hasta que dan las ocho de la noche y los habitantes comienzan a retirarse paulatinamente hasta sus dormitorios.

Son las seis, pero el pestillo no está ajustado, el portón está abierto de par en par.

Cuando me doy cuenta, una sensación quemante sobre mi nuca me alerta de que algo no va acorde a lo habitual. Me doy vuelta y doy con quien me ha estado mordiendo los talones.

\- Será mejor que regrese por donde entró Thérese, ahora – tan firme como puedo, ordeno.

\- No tengo a quien más para pedir ayuda – dice, bajo la sombra del roble

\- Ayuda en qué

\- Emma va a morir en ese lugar, no puedo permitirlo, es todo lo que tengo, cuidé a esa niña desde que nació.

\- No puedo

\- ¿Sabe por qué la mantiene allí?

\- No, y prefiero no enterarme en este momento

\- Pensé que le interesaba

\- No pretenda saber qué es lo que me importa – digo a la vez que me encamino hacia el portón indicándole la salida – es hora de que se retire.

Lentamente deja la sombra del árbol que le cobijaba, deja atrás iris y otros lirios sobrevivientes, pasa los arbustos perenes y llega hasta a mí – Ese oficial, el del cabello rubio fue a cenar días antes a la mesa del Señor Arsenault ¿Qué es de usted? ¿Su padre?

\- A usted no le importa – secamente contesto

\- Tiene suerte usted, él es un buen hombre, se notó aún más el contraste estando al lado del monstro al cual yo sirvo – dice, sus labios temblando

\- Sí, usted ya dijo que él la internó en ese lugar y se desentendió de su embarazo

Se tapa la cara asqueada, horrorizada, como empequeñecida y sofocada por un llanto. Me había prometido a mí misma no averiguar nada más, pero la comezón de mi propia curiosidad comienza a vencerme.

\- ¿Ella no veía a un chico a escondidas verdad? – pregunto mientras se me pone la carne de gallina.

\- ¿Y qué diferencia hace el saber eso? ¿Pudo haberlo hecho?¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque para salir de casa y reunirse con alguien al menos debía estar consiente!

\- ¡Usted no estaba con ella todo el tiempo… pudo ser capaz! – porfía débilmente. Desesperada por no saber cómo sacármela de encima, siento cómo mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

-Oiga ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Qué ayuda necesita si a cada momento niega que exista algún problema?

\- Ese es el asunto no puedo decirlo – dice tratando de moderar el estrépito y ansiedad de su voz - Arsenault me lo haría pagar

\- … Entonces está involucrado – razono, buscando que lo confirme, pero no da señal – qué fue lo que hizo, porque no hay nadie más de por medio.

\- No puedo revelar el lío, él no admitirá nada ¿Así que, quién lo probará ante el inspector: yo?… apenas si tengo sombra, no soy nadie, en cambio él es la ley…pero usted tiene buenos hombres protegiéndola.

\- ¿Y quién les protege a ellos? No puedo ayudarla Therese, lo que hice fue suficiente para meterles en problemas, no sé con qué di en el camino, pero si me involucro más no quiero pensar en que podrá suceder.

\- ¡Vaya pupila, al menos su mentora por poco lo logra, usted podría ir más lejos! –en desespero me arenga.

\- ¡Emma no es mi prioridad! ¡Siendo así, le ruego se marche! – enérgica le respondo, pero no suficiente como para no darme cuenta que ha hablado demasiado. Con un respingo se da la vuelta. Ya con un paso en la calle, se dispone a regresar, a dos manos me quita los hierros de las manos y cierra el portón, entonces me apresuro a hablar – Therese, espere… ¿mi mentora?

Helada, se queda con la boca abierta.

-La acaba de mencionar ¿Usted conoció a Ana? – insisto. Por toda respuesta hecha andar y se apresura a tomar distancia por el callejón.

Sin duda me ha dejado con los nervios de punta, pero he de volver a entrar y mostrarme con cara de "aquí no ha volado mosca" lo quiera o no. Algo complicado de hacer en un principio. Esta vieja había reactivado el rinconcillo en mi cabeza, en donde había dejado las truculentas preguntas que me había hecho en relación a Ana.

Que las criadas no reparen en mí es fácil, en este momento lo más importante es terminar la comida y preparar la mesa. Mi buena fortuna sigue; los enamorados se han encerrado en la fascinación del uno por el otro y mis padres parecen no haberse asomado aún.

De nuevo en mi habitación, aseguro la entrada. En mi cuarto de vestir decido ordenar el revoltijo en mi cabeza.

Bien pues, vamos a ver. Sin duda, Therese le tiene miedo a su empleador, no confía en él y ciertamente no alberga admiración alguna por su persona. El tipo, para ella, es un monstro pero, ¿qué cosas específicas le convierten en uno? Según la información que tengo, es un padre severo, más que severo, extremadamente celoso y posesivo. Ahora, según mi intuición y datos no confirmados, intuyo que Arsenault es de hecho lo que Therese asevera.

Si el supuesto amante de Emma, nunca existió, quien le embarazó. Y es esto lo que comienza a enfermarme, porque es aquí, en este punto, en que todo se vuelve bastante siniestro, ya que ningún otro hombre estuvo tan cerca de Emma como su padre, Sebastien Arsenault. El hombre que le salvó del incendio que consumiera a toda su familia, quien consolaba sus pesadillas y sedaba su mente con lo que se encontraba en una botica.

Ahora le tiene con la mente descalabrada, callada en medio de otros cuya voz, fuente de verdad, ya no es, sino desenfrenada imaginación. Nunca más se confía en locos, pues estos se han metido ya dentro de un saco repleto de gente en la que nadie va a confiar de nuevo.

Ni siquiera el cambio de ropas me dispone a acercarme a la sala y ver caras. Tengo que obligarme a hacerlo, así que eso hago.

A la distancia puedo oír una bienvenida. Reconozco la voz de mis padres.

Cuando llego a la sala, hay dos parejas y yo. Y Henri.

 **OSCAR**

 **Noviembre 15 año 1807**

 _[…] FUI UNA INGENUA AL PENSAR QUE REVELANDO A ESTE HOMBRE TODO LO QUE SÉ, ALGO CAMBIARÍA._ _PENSÉ QUE POR SU POSICIÓN EN LAS FUERZAS DEL ORDEN ÉL PONDRÍA TODO EN SU LUGAR._

 _¿En qué quedó todo?_

 _Ya han sucedido tres semanas desde que entregara toda la evidencia que poseía sobre Emmanuelle: la chica no está demente, por lo que no existe argumento para continuar manteniéndola recluida en Salpetriere. Nada ha cambiado para ella, yo no he recibido respuesta directa del oficial Delacour, pero, las trabas se han venido sobre mí desde la nada. No estoy segura de relacionarlas como consecuencia directa a la ayuda que intenté prestar a esta niña._

 _Nunca en estos cinco años he recibido quejas por mi desempeño en La Maternité, tampoco felicitaciones de ningún tipo, he corrido para médicos, cirujanos y director, como un ser incorpóreo, subestimado y dado por sentado, como cualquiera otra de mis compañeras, pero de repente soy toda una estrella. No en el buen sentido. El director me llamó una mañana para criticar el manejo que doy a mis clases, diciendo que soy muy liberal en mi trato con las alumnas, que les hago pensar en vez de obedecer. Yo le discutí que nunca ha habido conflicto o desobediencia de parte de ellas, que no había razón de apuntarme a mí como fuente de rebeldía colectiva si esta no estaba manifiesta en la escuela. Las niñas y mujeres aquí, son unos corderitos. Y cual corderito me sentí ese día, sentada frente a él, ante su gran escritorio de mandamás. Ante mi respuesta, dijo "Entonces ¿dice que estoy mintiendo?" ante su nueva acusación, me disculpé, arguyendo que no había sido aquella mi intención, pero él continuó "Me parece más a que usted está fabricando falacias, señorita Bouscat". Yo me quedé sin palabras y sólo pude negar con un gesto de mi cabeza. Para entonces ya había dejado su silla, se había acercado a mí y sentado al borde de su escritorio, lo que me obligó a doblar mi cuello y mi cabeza si quería mirarlo a la cara desde mi enana posición. "Las señoritas como usted deben mantener claro el límite entre lo que significa prestar ayuda y sumergirse en taras ajenas" agregó dejándome desconcertada. "¿A qué se refiere?" Le pregunté. "Ya me escuchó" fue su acotada respuesta "puede retirarse a sus labores"._

 _Esa conversación dejó demasiadas preguntas abiertas, lo cual no me permitió encerrarla en un contexto y/o significado concreto. Una cosa quedó clara, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya que de igual forma redujo mis horas de trabajo, no me dio razón evidente, sólo lo hizo. Ya no superviso al segundo año en el hospital y mis clases sobre manejo de instrumental, son monitoreadas muy de cerca por el profesor Durat. Creo que me despedirán uno de estos días, es que una alarma se despierta cuando te sancionan de este modo, más aún cuando al pedir razones o motivos por las sanciones que te aplican, tienes como respuesta "porque sí" …_

Esta fue la última línea de una composición mucho más extensa. Una de las páginas de sus escritos escamoteó mis manos cuando decidí limpiar cualquier rastro que antes haya perseguido de Ana Bouscat.

Hoy lo encontré. Pero ¿qué importa? Después de todo, mis hijos parecen estar a salvo y estoy determinada a reordenar la vida de Isabelle. Solo faltan algunos meses para finalizar sus estudios en esa escuela.

Con respecto a Ana, todo se acabó.

Al día siguiente, después de lo ocurrido a Alex, nos reunimos de inmediato junto a Paul.

Fue muy comprensivo, quizás sobrepasó la línea de empatía ya que pidió disculpas a André por lo sucedido tanto a Isabelle como a Alex. Le vi bastante mortificado.

"Quizás yo también deba desistir por un tiempo" insinuó

"¿Has sufrido alguna eventualidad?" André preguntó

"No" respondió "todos estamos bien, es sólo que pienso que uno de los tres debió estar bastante cerca de la raíz de todo este asunto, quizás esto provocó alarma y el que agredieran y amenazaran atacando a vuestros hijos, André"

"¿Qué tal si no fuimos nosotros…?" intervine

Paul frunció el ceño y rio sorprendido "¿Y quién más pudo ser?"

André se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada me decía _detente._

Y lo hice, todos estos días lo he hecho. Por poco logro dejar atrás la memoria de esta joven mujer. Pero aún faltaba aquella cita con Arsenault.

Decidí continuar con el plan de asistir a aquel almuerzo, limitándome a observar la entrevista a su hijo. Resultó ser un muchacho bastante dotado en áreas afines a ingeniería debido a su habilidad con los números, su conocimiento en armas era básico pero había destacado en aquella asignatura liceana. De expresión verbal clara y concisa, y carácter entusiasta y enérgico se amoldaría bastante bien entre las filas y atendería sin problemas ordenes originadas desde los órganos superiores del ejército.

-No habrá inconveniente en tu ingreso, tus papeles fueron enviados al contramaestre de la compañía y ahora solo resta tu presencia en el día indicado.

-Felicitaciones jovencito – Arsenault se paró de su asiento en la sala en donde nos habíamos reunido, y extendió la mano al chico para la enhorabuena – sólo queda un paso más para el éxito.

Parecían un dueto tan feliz. Era impensable concebir que algo siniestro se estuviese escondiendo por algún rincón de ese hogar.

Fuego en la chimenea, velas sobre muebles de fina madera, cera de abeja en el aire, risas y sonrisas acompañando. Por un momento recordé mi juventud, una mano paternal sobre mi hombro, su orgullo aupando mi espíritu de heredero iniciado.

"Disculpe, Señor Arsenault" la burbuja fue rota por enhiesta y oscura mucama "Su mujer se ha retirado a descansar, un dolor de cabeza y agotamiento"

Él asintió, un gesto indicó que aquellas molestias no eran novedad. "Charles, acompaña al Señor Jarjayes mientras me ocupo de tu madre"

Debo decir que el chico hizo lo que puedo por entretenerme. Básicamente terminé entregándola algunas experiencias sobre mis inicios en la vida castrense, las dificultades y ventajas de lograr ajustarse, la buena camaradería, el trabajo en equipo y los retos de convertirse en líder.

Alexandre nunca logró interesarse. Una vez me dijo que era más bien como un lobo solitario, estaba claro que no le gustaba en absoluto que le dijeran qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Altamente creativo, lograba involucrarse en serios problemas durante su estadía en el liceo. Su padre tiene muchas aventuras qué relatar en ese respecto, pero nunca olvidaré la oportunidad en que pude presenciar por mí misma una de sus famosas trastadas. Sólo pensar en la cantidad de gestiones que debió llevar a cabo para que burros ocuparan al comedor del liceo los respectivos puestos de sus docentes y director. Aquella humillación al cuerpo docente le valió la suspensión de un mes y unas cuantas nalgadas de mi parte. Entre su padre y yo logramos que aprendiera a planificar sus propios proyectos e ideas, ya que teníamos serias aprehensiones y temores por su lema "aprendo en el camino" y espíritu pionero, ansioso por lanzarse al vacío y ver qué podía pasar en terrenos desconocidos.

Me maravillaba verlo trazando las propias líneas de su vida, cuando lo hago ya no siento las líneas del tiempo surcando mi piel.

"Conoce la rue de la Reunion, por supuesto" al finalizar el almuerzo mientras compartíamos una última copa de vino, Arsenault preguntó

"Me parece que volvió a llamarse Montmorency, inspector" le recordé

"Está en lo correcto, pero no importa cómo le hallan bautizado y rebautizado, hay cosas que no cambian, continúa siendo una peste de borrachería como años antes" vació su copa y la dejó reposar sobre la chimenea "hay una taberna allí, pero es el edifico más antiguo de la calle y solía ser la residencia de Nicolas Flamel"

"Creo que está en lo cierto" esbozando una sonrisa contesté. "entre la gente se rumoreaba que era un alquimista"

"Lo cierto es que era un escribano, lo demás no lo sé" meditabundo, dijo "mi padre nos refería las leyendas de su piedra filosofal y cómo gracias a esta él y su esposa Perenelle alcanzaron la inmortalidad" sacudió la cabeza.

"¿No cree que sea posible?" bromée y el respondió riendo

"No" dijo intentando sofocar su risa "no, pero es una idea interesante, y llegué a pensar que podría referirse a una metáfora: ¿no cree Señor Jarjayes, que usted sea la inmortalidad de su propio padre y de toda la generación que le antecedió?"

Le quedé observando fijamente y respondí "Es un modo de verlo"

No. No creo que esta mente sea capaz de albergar oscuridad. Es la de un ser humano imperfecto, pero brillante, de pensamientos amplios capaces de ver más allá del horizonte.

Fue una velada muy agradable, tanto así que la consideré un pago inesperado pero justo al favor que había extendido.

Acercándonos al recibidor me dejó junto a su mucama. La mujer, que anteriormente hubiese escuchado ser llamada Therese, me extendió chaqueta y otras pertenencias como mi bastón y sombrero. "Gracias, Therese, es muy amable" le agradecí, pero sus manos se quedaron prendadas del bastón que había recibido.

"¿Está usted bien?" le pregunté. Ella abrió la boca, sus ojos apuntaron cual clavos a mi cara. Ante una voz, su cuerpo se estremeció soltando finalmente del bastón que me entregaba.

"¡Therese! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" Arsenault se había asomado a corregirla.

"Lo siento" se apresuró a decir, luego retornó hacia mí "Lo siento, Señor, que tenga buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes respondí" al salir, pude ver el lúgubre rostro de la sirvienta mientras cerraba la puerta, detrás, en un tercer plano, Arsenault hacía una señal de despedida.

Los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron. El cielo estaba gris y hacía frío. Me acerqué a parar una diligencia. En todo el camino de regreso a casa, recordé a Emma. Recordé lo que hacía dos días había ocurrido a mi hijo.

SI SE HABLARA FRÍAMENTE SOBRE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE ANA, PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE NO ES MÁS QUE UNA SECUELA PROVOCADA POR UN CAUSAL MUCHO MÁS GRANDE E IMPORTANTE.

Ana, se entregaba demasiado a su trabajo y por consiguiente a sus pacientes. Sin duda se interesó por el caso de la Señorita Arsenault.

No la estoy juzgando. Rompió las reglas, pero entiendo perfectamente porqué debió hacerlo.

Aún así, la paz y el bienestar de muchos se sustenta en cierto número reglamentos. _Como el juego de Damas_ un pequeño Alexandre me había dicho, a tratar de entender sus estudios sobre todo este compendio de leyes que rigen y ordenan nuestra sociedad. Sí, la vida podría llamarse un juego, las leyes como las reglas de aquel juego. Hasta ese momento todo es justo, pero cuando los resultados salen, siempre ves un perdedor y a un ganador.

No me había dado cuenta que la primera lección que había entregado a mi hijo fuera tan poco motivadora. Sí, Alex: la vida no es justa.

Recuerdo haberme dado cuenta de ello siendo unos años mayor de lo que son mis hijos en este momento. Yo era, muy a mi pesar lo diré, una presumida.

Capitán de la Guardia Real, esa era yo. A pesar de que repelía los hábitos de la corte, los ecos de banalidad e inmoralidad de los cortesanos habían aturdido mi mente hasta el punto de pensar que los problemas más grandes del mundo se encontraban allí en palacio y que yo de algún modo, con mi categoría de pequeña noble, podría influenciar cabezas y corazones y se gestara un cambio. Jamás habría admitido que aquellos eran mis sueños de juventud. A través de rezos nocturnos y sermones diurnos a la joven princesa que debía proteger, lo creía posible, porque la petulante niña que yo solía ser, pensaba que lo sabía todo.

Sí, las reglas estaban allí, y yo las seguía al pie de la letra. Todo estaba en orden en los cuarteles, uniformes limpios, espaldas rectas, mis hombres marchaban de acuerdo al reloj ¿Cómo no iba a creer que la vida podía ser justa?

Fui una estúpida.

En este juego, yo estaba en el lado ganador. Dentro de mi corazón, no lo era. A pesar de todo debía mantenerme fiel a los míos, debía seguir las reglas. Detrás de mí estaba la voz de André ayudándome a aguantar y soportar _Oscar, debes controlarte, No digas nada, Piensa en tus padres, no les acarrees problemas._

Lo que sucedía era que en ocasiones mi corazón daba un latido demás, y pensaba que algún día le gustaría hacer lo correcto, volver a sentirse como un ser íntegro y decente.

Entonces, ese latido demás llegó y como consecuencia lo perdí todo. Mi padre, mi madre, toda una familia hacia el exilio.

Hoy mi corazón vuelve a latir dolorosamente. Pero, no puedo arriesgar a mis hijos, a ellos no.

"MADRE ¿QUÉ TIPO DE REUNIÓN ES A LA QUE DESEA LLEVARME A FINES DE ESTE MES? ¿Es un baile de gala? ¿O se trata de una más informal? No habló mucho de ello en la carta que me envió la semana pasada ¿Quiere decírmelo por favor? Realmente no sé qué hacer con respecto a esto, es un lío ¿Me ayuda?"

La señorita de las preguntas comenzó de este modo una mañana, cinco días después de aquel almuerzo con Arsenault y su hijo. Isabelle, había golpeado a la puerta de mi habitación y tras haberle dado acceso había ido al grano de inmediato.

Me sorprendió. Había olvidado la carta en que le había comunicado su asistencia a ese evento. Me tomó un tiempo dejar a un lado la redacción de nuevos mensajes e instrucciones dirigidos a mi ayudante, apostado en regiones norteñas. Isabelle se disculpó por haberme interrumpido y comenzó una retirada.

"Espera, discúlpame" dije frotando mis ojos, giré sobre mi asiento y la miré de frente, en un segundo ordené todas sus preguntas en mi mente "Es un baile y deberás vestirte acorde"

"De acuerdo" asintió y comenzó a retirarse nuevamente.

"Te llevaré por ropas nuevas" le atajé "no has renovado tus atuendos hace más de un año y esta es la ocasión de reparar el daño hecho a tu imagen…"

"Ah…" contestó con insinuante retintín y luego farfulló algo en un murmullo, el contenido fue ininteligible para mí.

"¿Perdón?" le reconvine. Cruzó sus manos sobre su abdomen e inspiró.

"No quise decir nada aparte de que entiendo el objeto de asistir" tras un rato dijo. Aunque con el ánimo cabizbajo.

"Isabelle" le llamé retomando su atención "Te servirá de mucho ir. Además, quiero que sepas que mi intención es la de ayudarte" pero el efecto benéfico no se reflejó sobre ella.

"Si… lo sé" agregó y se retiró al paso de quien escolta a un muerto a su tumba.

Frustrada, me tomé de la cabeza. A veces me pregunto, qué es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerla sonreír. Su hermano y su padre logran hacerlo con facilidad… En verdad, no he visto persona que no haya logrado hacerlo hasta el momento.

Muy a mi pesar debía tener respuestas.

"¿Cómo me ves, Alex?" sorprendido en su propio taller en medio de un nuevo encargo, paleta y pincel en manos, miró furtivamente hacia los lados. "¿qué piensas de mí?

"¿Cómo?" nuevamente preguntó y revisó por una salida.

"No es una pregunta tan difícil" ya comenzando a perder la paciencia, dije.

"Eso creen los que hacen la pregunta" contestó.

No sé qué gestos se habrán dibujado en mi cara ante tal respuesta, pero debieron ser suficientes para hacerle retroceder un paso. Ya escudado por su lienzo asomó su cabeza por detrás de este "Le diré que nadie pregunta eso a menos que quieran escuchar cosas agradables" continuó desde allí

Apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared continua a la puerta "Por eso evades mi pregunta" suspiré algo frustrada.

"Se ve peor de lo que realmente es" rio y yo hice las señas de mi despedida.

"Madre espere, solo estoy bromeando" dijo dejando su escondite "Déjeme planteárselo del siguiente modo: No conozco a ningún amigo que haya dicho que es divertido pasar tiempo junto a su madre, sólo yo podría decir eso, solo que no debo ya que les parecería extraño saber que la mía me enseñó combate cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo y logró sacar una tajada de mi sonrisa. "¿Ya observa en la incómoda posición que me coloca madre?"

Yo asiento "De acuerdo, lo entiendo ¿tienes algo más qué decir?"

"En la mayoría de las ocasiones las jovencitas dicen eso de sus madres después de coger flores o engordando a la mesa junto a ellas, cogiendo pastelitos y macarrones… _Oh, he pasado una agradable tarde junto a mi madre…"_ imitó a las aludidas deformando su gruesa voz con notas agudas y delicadas, provocando mi risa.

Cuando terminé me di cuenta que me observaba. Había algo nuevo en él, una revelación. Puede que algún explorador de los mares haya iluminado su rostro de aquella manera al divisar las formas de un continente que jamás pensó existiera. Una mezcla de miedo y felicidad ante lo desconocido. Pero aquí, en este insignificante espacio terrenal, un hijo había descubierto los temores de su madre.

"Ah…" dijo, luego con los brazos en jarro, mordiéndose un labio, caminó hasta mí.

"De qué hablas…" dije intentando hacerme la desentendida. Al hacerlo, retornó a su labor, pero continuó

"Madre, Isabelle habría podido decir lo mismo de usted"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Aquello de _una agradable tarde_ y demás"

"No era apropiado que aprendiera lo que te enseñé"

"Pasa tiempo conmigo" me discutió.

"¿En todos tus quehaceres?" imprequé y el negó "Además, tú eres su hermano estando a tu lado ella sabe su lugar, pero conmigo: yo soy su madre debía cumplir un rol distinto para ella"

Se rascó la nuca mientras entornaba su mirada sobre mí "Sí, usted ya me ha dicho que no hay que seguir malos ejemplos y evitar la fuente de donde provienen"

"Tu hermana es muy curiosa y lo sigue siendo, habría husmeado en todo lo que hacíamos, le habría parecido divertido, incluso novedoso, le habría sido imposible no acercarse, a pesar del daño que habría constituido para su futuro, se habría confundido"

"Claro, había que alejarla" amargamente y con algo de enfado me indicó. Por largo rato se afanó en el lienzo sobre su atril. Yo esperé, escuché el roce de su pincel sobre la tela, observé sus gestos, la deliciosa concentración que colocaba sobre su trabajo, el disfrute. Ya que vi que se sumergía más y más entre colores, mezclas y formas, me volví a la salida.

"No está bien" de improviso me detuvo solo con aquellas palabras, giré sobre mis pies para verlo.

"Qué" pregunté pensando que se refería a su pintura. Pero su atención no estaba sobre esta.

"No lo sé, pero… algo se siente fuera de lugar, algo está mal con todo esto"

"¡Alex, no quiero que tu hermana viva como yo, no es gracioso vivir oculta!"

"¡Viste faldas y sabe hacer arreglos florales, pero es lo mismo! ¿o qué no se ha dado cuenta ya?"

Ciertamente ni siquiera esta vez su padre ha sabido descifrar lo que sucede en la cabeza de nuestra hija. Esa noche, en su falsa pátina de tranquilidad, un grito aterrador vino a recordárnoslo.

Me arrebató el sueño y el descanso, abriendo mis ojos a la más profunda oscuridad. Por reflejo tomé mi revolver de la mesa de noche, de un brinco bajé de la cama y atrás quedó la habitación. Pensé que alguien había entrado a casa, pensé que los gritos de agonía provenían de una de las dos criadas, pero estas ya se habían levantado por el espanto, enseguida comprendí que era Isabelle. En sus cuartos no había indicios de alguna entrada forzada, lo que torturaba a mi hija no se hallaba materializado allí. Dejé mi arma sobre una cómoda, corrí, le tomé por los hombros y remecí obligándole a abrir los ojos.

"Calma, sólo fue una pesadilla" le susurre a la vez que despejaba su rostro angustiado de sudor y lágrimas.

"Vaya pesadilla" con tono sarcástico Alexandre comentó.

"No es el momento ¿entiendes?" André le reconvino.

Entre mis brazos y mi pecho arrullé a mi niña. Entró nuevamente al sueño, pero no fui capaz de dejarla.

Al verme, su padre se acercó a la cama, alargó una mano y acarició su mejilla, con inquietud la observó por unos instantes "Qué diablos, Isabelle" frustrado susurró. Antes de que preguntara por mí me adelanté "Me quedaré con ella"

"De acuerdo" besó mi frente y caminó a la salida "Alex, vamos" tomó del brazo a nuestro hijo que preocupado e indeciso, titubeaba.

"¿Estaréis bien?" me preguntó.

"Claro que sí" le aseguré dándole las buenas noches.

A la luz de un par de velas, quedamos solas. Ella y yo, madre e hija. La más temida pareja. Vigilé su sueño por toda la noche. Por momentos lo disfrutaba, enternecida por su juventud y su alargada, pero frágil fisonomía. Toda una mujer, pero con rostro de niña aún.

Orgullosa de tener en mis brazos a tan preciosa criatura, también vino un anhelo y nostalgia enormes. La había creado, había sido parte de mí, conectada a mi sangre y mis venas por nueve meses. Pensé que podría ser posible por aquella cercanía, que pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos, que si la observaba lo suficiente y escuchaba y memorizaba el palpitar de su corazón, podría conectarme nuevamente a ella. Quizás despertaría en unas horas más, me miraría a los ojos y contaría todo.

Por supuesto, aquel devaneo no iba a ser posible. A las siete de la mañana despertó de un salto, sentada sobre la cama se dijo a sí misma "Mis clases" se incorporó y a punto de lavar su cara en el lavatorio sobre su tocador mis palabras le atajaron.

"No irás por algunos días, debes descansar un poco, pasaste una noche algo agitada"

Se volteó hacia mí.

Juro por dios que sus ojos iban a saltarme encima. "Estoy bien" rígida respondió

"Ya me has oído" insistí, incorporándome y dejando la cama. Poco a poco su cara se tornó colorada. Labios sellados y apretados, sus ojos sobre mí en todo momento, esperando algo. "Vístete, y baja al desayuno"

Mientras caminaba a la salida, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que le había dejado casi petrificada ante su tocador.

Luego, supe qué era. Ira pura.

Tras cerrar la puerta escuché lo que resultó bastante atípico, el inicio de un berrinche "¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!" esa fue la explosión inicial y más grande que salió de su garganta, luego interminable llanto. Entonces, supe que cualquier oportunidad que pude haber ganado para acercarme a ella, nuevamente la había arruinado.

De hecho, desde ese día, cada vez que puede, me evita. Pero, debo admitir que desde que está en casa he estado bastante tranquila. Nunca supe qué sucedía en esa escuela de partería. Dentro del hospital son atendidas mujeres de los más diversos orígenes. Eso está bien, pero el hecho de pensar que Isabelle tenga la oportunidad de lidiar con prostitutas, condenadas a presidio y lunáticas, me preocupa.

Médicos, enfermeras y personal docente supervisa a pupilas, aun así... No lo sé, pues debe sumarse a esto las implicaciones del caso de Ana, el que me pregunte si mi hija estuvo husmeando en esa historia que apesta a muerte y asesinato.

En verdad, aunque sea tan solo por unos días, resulta un alivio tenerla lejos de allí.

Hoy, al únisono su padre y yo llegamos a casa. A penas sí emitimos un saludo el uno al otro cuando André se de cuenta que Lefillatre se pasea por delante de nuestra puerta. Está ansioso. -Veamos qué pasa - dice, y me invita a resolver el misterio - Señor Lefillatre - bienhumorado, como siempre, le llama a voz alta a la distancia. El jovencito levanta la cara y nos sonríe cordial, casi seguro de sí mismo. Tiene una linda sonrisa.

-A que se debe el placer de su visita - le saludo.

-Gracias - responde, un tanto nervioso - venía a pagarle una visita a usted Señor Grandier, hay un asunto que quiciera discutir con usted.

-Pues entremos - me adelanto a invitarlo a pasar - si desea discutir algo con el Señor Grandier, también debo estar presente. Pero antes que eso suceda ¿gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-Por supuesto, sería un placer - abrumado, me contesta.

Esto será interesante.


End file.
